The Games We Play
by gouketsuwarai
Summary: Nel is plagued by nightmares of a man in her past who is out to get her. She has no choice but to play his games to keep her friends and family safe, unless there is someone who can help her. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU Grimmjow/Nel fic and there are going to be other characters and pairings, but they will be revealed as the story moves along. Don't have much to say right now except for enjoy the first chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach!

* * *

_"Oh Neliel, you smell good and you taste so delicious."_

_The long, pointy tongue ran up the side of her neck to her earlobe. She shuddered and cringed as teeth tugged on the lobe. She forced the disgusted whimpers down her throat but gave a cry when a hand cupped her breast, giving it a rough squeeze._

_"I can only imagine what the rest of you tastes like. Let's find out, shall we?"_

_Nel was turned roughly around and slammed up against the wall. She saw dots behind her eyes and heard the sound of her clothes being torn by the threads. Spindly fingers tweaked and pulled at her body as they moved further down before prodding her private area._

_"No," she choked out._

_"No?" the voice laughed. "Here I thought you wanted to have some fun. You like games, don't you Neliel?"_

_Nel's body was numb and her mind was screaming at her to fight back, to run, but she couldn't. She couldn't run away from the fiend that was tormenting her body and soul. He had her caught in his web and there was no way of escaping. She had no choice but to play his game._

_"I think you'll enjoy this part, I know I will. It's my favorite part of the game," his voice cackled. "This is where I win the game, Neliel, and you lose!"_

_She was lifted up and no amount of pleading for him to stop would work. She closed her eyes and screamed as if her life depended on it._

_"NO! STOP IT! STOOOOOOP!"_

Nel sat up in her bed, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to breathe. Her heart was thumping wildly, as if it was about to explode from the nightmare. Her green hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and she ran a shaky hand through it, pulling it off of her face. She kicked out her legs, getting the sheets to untangle. She felt constricted and hot against them.

"It was just a dream…it was just a very bad dream," she whispered to herself.

It seemed every night she was plagued by nightmare after nightmare of the same person. She knew she was safe but in her dreams and when she woke up, she felt far from safe. The nightmare felt so real to her and she took deep breaths to control her trembling.

"Nel?"

Nel jumped at the voice and breathed out a sigh of relief, "Pesche, you scared me!"

"Ah, sorry!" he rubbed the back of his head. "I heard-well are you okay?"

Nel looked down at her yellow nightgown, "yes."

"You sure? It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Light from the hallway filtered into her room and she could see him a bit more clearly. She looked up and gave him a fake smile; just to please him, if not he would worry all night about her.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Pesche shuffled into the room slowly and closed the door, "I know Dondochakka won't understand, but if you want to talk-"

He left the question hang in the air. Nel was going to wave him off and refuse his offer but she scooted up in the bed and patted the edge of it.

Pesche scrambled over, almost tripping in his pajamas. He was a teenager but he still enjoyed wearing footed pajamas to bed. He plopped himself into her bed and sat cross-legged.

"It was another dream, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"About him?"

Nel nodded and repressed the shudder running up her spine.

"He's locked up Nel, he can't hurt you or us."

"I know but," she sighed heavily. "I just have this feeling."

Pesche played with the zipper on his pajamas, "sometimes feelings can get in the way of logical thinking, especially if one is scared."

Nel pouted, "I'm not scared."

"Nel," Pesche gave her a pointed look.

The young woman sighed again, "fine, you're right."

She leaned forward and ruffled up his blonde hair, "how did I get so lucky to have such a smart brother?"

Pesche ducked his head away from her hand, "ah, I'm not smart."

"Of course you are and don't you say you're not again or you are going to get it," she replied firmly.

Pesche nodded and fiddled with his zipper some more.

"The dream," she began quietly, "is always about what happened. I cannot escape it no matter how hard I try it continues to haunt me."

"I'm sorry."

Nel blinked, "it's not your fault."

"I know but I wish I could take your nightmares away."

Nel blinked again before reaching out to him and pulling him into a crushing hug, "I really am lucky to have such a wonderful brother!"

"Nel!" Pesche gasped for air. "Can't…breathe…"

"Huh?" Nel looked down and quickly released him. "I'm sorry Pesche! I forget about my own strength sometimes!"

Pesche gulped down the delicious air as he was released from her death hug, "it's…okay."

"You should get to bed, it is late," she glanced over at the clock that read two a.m. in the morning.

Pesche climbed out of the bed, "I will as long as you say that you are safe and nothing is going to happen to you."

Nel held up her hand, "I am safe and nothing is going to happen to me."

"Aaaand?" he drawled.

"I promise!" she laughed.

"Good! Night, Nel!" Pesche waved goodnight as he exited her room.

"Night," she called out to him.

Nel fell back against her bed staring up at the dark ceiling. Sure she had promised Pesche that she was safe and would not think about it but that was only so he would not worry about her. Deep down Nel had a dreadful feeling that would not go away. The only thing that concerned her was keeping herself and mainly her brothers safe from any and all possible danger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

"I hate to say it, but you look like shit."

Nel sighed and plopped into the chair, ignoring the pointed look on her friends face, "thanks Tia, I feel like it."

Harribel tried not to smile as she lifted up her cup of coffee and took a sip, "rough night?"

"You could say that."

Nel smoothed out her black apron and dusted off her black work pants.

"We need to get you out of this place," Harribel placed her cup down.

"We?"

"Rather, you do."

"I'm doing just fine here," Nel scoffed, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Nel," Harribel reached across the table, touching her friend's arm. "You cannot keep supporting Dondochakka, Pesche, yourself and that…thing-"

"Bawabawa is a boa constrictor, not a thing," Nel corrected.

"Anyway," Harribel continued. "You can't support yourself on tips and whatever little you are making here."

Nel uncrossed her arms, making Harribel remove her hand. She rubbed the side of her tired face with her palm, "I know it's all I have right now."

"Look for something better."

"I can't." Nel lowered her voice and leaned over, "you know that I don't have that great of a record. Especially after what happened. I'm lucky I was even to get this job. I guess because of my chest that the manager hired me right away. Pig."

Harribel picked up her coffee cup again, being sure not to spill any onto her clean business suit, "you will have to try harder."

"You're not my mother," she glared across the table.

Harribel smiled, "I know, but someone needs to be."

"Ugh, I hate you so much," Nel slouched down in her seat.

"I love you too."

Nel stared up at the ceiling. They were both silent but the silence made her comfortable, especially knowing that her best friend was sitting with her.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Working, I suppose," she sat up again. So much for staying still for a while. "Why?"

"I'm having a little get together and I want you and your brothers to come. Besides my sisters have been looking for someone else to torture for a while."

Nel laughed and then chewed on her bottom lip, "I don't know."

"Come on, it's just for a day and possibly night. You can't find anyone to help cover your shift?"

"Everyone is busy working."

"Nel," Harribel growled at her.

"I suppose I could have a shift switched or pull a double on another day to make up for it."

Harribel smiled, "good girl."

Nel stuck her tongue out, not caring if it was childish or not. She was always surrounded with responsibilities from such a young age that being able to act out made her a little happy.

"I need to get back; rules say that we can only have a ten minute break and maybe a few minutes to scarf down lunch. I always love choking on my food, favorite pastime and all," Nel replied.

Harribel snorted into her cup as she finished off the last drop.

Nel pulled out a small compact from her apron and popped it open, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She played with her hair, brushing it out of her face and then trying to straighten it as best she could.

"Darn," she muttered. "I do look like shit."

"I told you."

"This sunburn…I don't think it will ever go away," she ran her finger over the bridge of her nose and down over the top of her cheeks. "It is forever there to torture me."

"I think it is cute, gives you personality."

Nel snapped her compact closed and pushed up from the chair, "like I need anymore?"

"You never know!"

Harribel stood up and dusted off her suit then reached for Nel, pulling her into a hug, "have a good afternoon and call me when you get home."

"Okay, I will," she agreed and returned the hug.

"Also, don't let those dreams bother you. You have me and everyone else alright?"

Nel pulled away and looked at her in shock.

"Don't give me that look, I can tell when you have not had sleep and have been up all night."

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Absolutely not."

"Neliel! Back to the kitchen we have orders waiting!"

Nel groaned, "I'd better get back."

"That would be a good idea. Call me!" Harribel reminded her before walking out the restaurant.

Nel waved, "I promise!"

"NELIEL!"

Nel groaned again before making her way to the kitchen, "COMING!"

* * *

Nel groaned when she entered her small apartment, kicking off her shoes by the door and yanking the stained apron off of her. She needed a long, hot shower to wash away all the grime from the day. She was supposed to be home earlier but one of her co-workers had called in, forcing her to pull a double shift. It was not something she wanted to do but she had very little choice but to do so.

"Stupid restaurant, stupid manager," she grumbled, closing the door and locking it behind her.

She made her way into the living room and sighed in relief, it was clean, for once and nothing appeared to be out of place. Nel was always grateful when her brothers would clean up the place; it took a lot of stress off of her shoulders.

Nel went to the kitchen next and smiled, there were no dirty dishes piled up or anything burnt or stuck to the stove. Pesche and Dondochakka were not bad cooks but if they started bickering with each other then the food would be forgotten and eventually burn. Nel could not remember how many pots and pans she had to replace over the past few years.

"I wonder what they made," Nel wondered as she poked her head into the microwave.

As always, there was a plate of food wrapped up for her. She pulled out the plate and pulled back the foil. It was a casserole type dish with chicken, rice and broccoli and what appeared to be cheese mixed in. Dondochakka liked to cook foods from other countries and would do so whenever he discovered a new recipe. It was fine with her because the stuff that he would make would turn out to be delicious.

Nel crumbled up the foil, placed the plate back into the microwave, and set it on a few minutes to heat up. She walked over to the trash can to throw the foil out when she remembered she needed to call Harribel. Making her way into the living room to grab the phone, Nel snatched up the mail that was sitting on the kitchen table and thumbed through it. It was mostly junk and a couple of bills, not anything she wanted to open and look at-at the moment.

She snatched up the phone, after disposing the mail onto an end table, and went back into the kitchen, dialing Harribel's number. She listened to the phone ring before a sleepy voice responded.

"Oh, no! You were sleeping, I'm sorry I will call you tomorrow," Nel apologized and was about to hang up when Harribel stopped her.

"No, it's okay," Harribel yawned over the phone. "I just dozed off for a bit."

"That is my fault; I had to work a double shift."

"And how is that your fault? Blame your co-workers."

"I am so tired of them calling in," Nel frowned.

"Like I said earlier, you need to get another job."

"Well this job is putting food on the table and speaking of," Nel opened up the microwave and snatched up the hot plate, almost dropping it.

"I suppose," Tia gave up on the subject.

Nel grabbed a fork and walked over to the table, setting the plate down and putting the fork on top.

"I have some good news, for you at least."

"Do tell."

"I was able to switch so I can attend this party of yours," Nel sat down in the chair and picked up her fork.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I just wanted to call you to let you know," Nel prodded her food, waiting for it to cool down.

"Okay," Tia's muffled yawn echoed through the phone. "Sorry, it has been a long day."

"I know, same here."

"I will give you a call during my lunch break or I might stop in real quick for another cup of coffee."

"Alright. Night Tia!"

"Goodnight Nel."

Nel waited for the phone to click before she hung up her own. She poked some more at her food before realizing that she really was not that hungry at all. It would be a shame to waste it since it was cooked and set aside for her. Nel quickly gobbled down her food and walked the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Time for a shower and bed," she said to herself as she walked down the small hallway.

She stopped outside of Pesche and Dondochakka's bedroom and peaked inside. They were both asleep, Dondochakka snoring loudly while Pesche was muttering in his sleep. With a smile she closed their door and headed straight to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

After her shower, Nel jogged over to her room to dry and dress herself. She climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling, something that was becoming a nightly habit.

'Please let me be able to sleep tonight, just a few hours of some real decent sleep would be nice,' she thought before reaching over and clicking off the lamp.

* * *

"_What do you think Neliel? I will pick you up around eight and we will go out and have ourselves a good time."_

_Nel blinked a few times, looking up from her computer at the tall, lanky man that stood above her. His dark hair fell over his face and his teeth were visible as his creepy smile stretched across his face._

"_Your behavior is inappropriate for this work environment, Mr. Jiruga."_

"_No need to be so formal and rigid."_

"_Please leave."_

"_Or what?" he leaned over her, his hands reaching down into her top to grab at her chest. "You going to report me?"_

_Nel sat stiffly in her seat before her hand reached for a pair of scissors on top of her desk. She brought the sharp scissors up to his neck._

"_Remove your hands, now," she growled._

_He chuckled and removed one of his hands, grabbing her wrist and bringing the pair of scissors down, "so this is how you want to be? I can be that way as well. I see you like to take the hard road over the easy one. Whichever is fine with me."_

_Nel tried to yank her hand down but he squeezed her wrist._

"_I don't like you," he hissed in her ear._

"_Then why are you bothering me?"_

"_Because, I don't like the fact that you are in a higher position than me here in this company. Now outside of work if you wanted to be on top, I wouldn't mind that, as long as I am able to have you pinned beneath me, fucking you-"_

_Nel had heard enough and she jerked her free hand up behind her, knocking him in the side of his head causing him to release her wrist and his other hand that was groping her chest._

"_Bitch," he sneered, holding his head. _

_Nel held the scissors out in front of her, "leave now or I will report you immediately."_

"_I'm not through with you yet. You think you are so smart, I'm going to run you out of this place for good," his lips curled as he chuckled. "I will ruin you Neliel." _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and have overall read so far. I really appreciate it! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel wiped the sweat beading on her forehead with the back of her hand and onto her apron. It was nearing the end of her shift and Nel was thankful. During the day the international cuisine restaurant would be quiet, but come night customers would flood the restaurant. The weekend brought in the most customers and being that it was Friday night, the restaurant was completely swamped. All the tables were filled and there was a small line remaining at the front of the restaurant.

Nel wondered why people found the place so alluring. Working there was far from alluring but then again she never was able to enjoy the atmosphere as a customer. Working for hours on end compared to eating for half an hour were completely different experiences. Nel did not even know how good the food taste; she just served and cleaned, and dealt with complaints.

'Just a little longer and I can go home.'

She washed her hands quickly under the little sink that was part of the single seating bar area. The doors to the kitchen were located to the left and waitresses and a few waiters were bustling in and out with trays of food and drinks. Nel dried her hands off on the towel before spotting the hostess who led another customer past the packed bar and to an empty two-person table.

Making sure she had everything she needed in her apron, such as a pen and pad to write on, she made her way over to the table.

"Hi, my name is Neliel," she greeted her newest customer. "I'm your waitress this evening; may I get you anything to drink?"

"Just some coffee," the man grunted, shoving the menu the hostess gave him, aside.

Nel was about to pull out her pad and pen but given the actions of the customer, she hesitated.

"I'll be right back," she told him before walking off to get a pot of coffee.

Along the way to the kitchen, a kid bumped into her and she nearly fell into the nearby table. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and budding anger. It would not be wise to lash out at anyone or else she would lose her job. Nel walked behind the elongated bar to grab a fresh pot of coffee, a cup and saucer. She made her way back to the table, dodging the same kid that plowed into her a moment ago.

'Where are that brat's parents?' she fumed inside her head.

"Here you go," she said, placing the cup and saucer down before pouring the steaming liquid into the cup.

The man grunted what she assumed to be a thank you. She had learned the language of 'grunts,' 'moans,' and the ones who refused to talk but wanted her to know what they were wanting by the look in their eyes. This was nothing new to her.

"Should I give you a few minutes to decide on what you want to eat or-"

The man cut her off, "don't want nothin' that's why I shoved the menu to the side."

"I'm sorry, I thought I would ask," she apologized.

"Shouldn't have wasted your breath," he remarked, reaching for some sugar.

Nel bit the inside of her cheek, "some customers know what they want already so they don't bother to look, so I figured the same. If you need anything else, please let me know."

'Why did I even bother giving him an explanation to begin with?' she wondered to herself.

He stirred the sugar with his spoon and watched her out the corner of his eye. Nel wondered what his problem was but in the end she just did not care. If he wanted to be a jerk then he could be a jerk on someone else's time.

"You shouldn't assume things and like I told you, I don't want nothin' else or are you hard of hearing?" he smirked, obviously taunting her.

Nel's shoulders tensed and she clenched the handle to the coffee pot really tight. She put the coffee pot down on the table, dug out her pen and pad, and scribbled messily on it. To the man's amusement she ripped the paper out and slammed it on top of the table.

"Have a good evening sir," she grit her teeth together.

He chuckled and leaned forward, his face almost next to hers. Nel's breath caught in her throat, she did not realize how piercing blue his eyes were and how they matched his hair. She snapped out of it when his next remark came spilling off his tongue.

"Why don't we go somewhere when you get off?"

Nel was appalled and her face showed it as she jerked back, "why don't you wash that eye shadow off of your eyes?"

She made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat as she snatched up the coffee pot and menu, heading back to the bar to return the pot of coffee to where it belonged.

"It's a tattoo!" he shouted at her, earning some nasty looks from the other customers. "What are you looking at?"

The customers turned around and he gulped down the rest of his coffee. He picked up the receipt and gawked at the scribbled mess. Not only did she have the nerve to assume what he wanted, she insulted his appearance and then gave him a ticket he could not even read. Although she did intrigue him a bit, despite her lack of customer service but then again, who was to say he was the best customer to deal with? He was known to make even the toughest of customer service workers, who have been in the business a long time, break down and cry.

He cocked his head to the side as he held up the receipt, trying to make out any word or number on the paper.

"Can't even read this shit."

He crumbled the receipt up, "see if she gets a tip. Tip my ass!"

* * *

Closing time had arrived and Nel could not be any more relieved and happy. Her feet were aching and she had food stuck in her hair, granted it was pulled back into a ponytail. Everyone pitched in doing a last minute clean-up, checking to make sure things were turned off and doors were locked. It was close to midnight when they were able to leave.

Nel waved goodbye to one of her co-workers and walked over to the nearest bus stop. She could not afford a car with her paycheck so the next best thing was public transportation. She hated it but she really had no other choice. It was take the bus or walk home and walking home was not an option. She only hoped that she did not miss the bus that was supposed to go through because the next one would not be for another hour or so.

'Please hurry up,' Nel thought as she took a seat on the empty bench.

It was not as if the area was bad or had a high crime rate, it just gave Nel the creeps waiting around alone. Sometimes there would be other people who would ride the bus and wait but most of the time it was just her waiting. Nel just disliked being alone by herself when it was dark out. It always felt as if someone was watching her from the shadows, waiting to attack her out of nowhere. That was her fault from watching so many scary movies. Harribel did warn her about that many times but she never listened.

The bus pulled up five minutes later and Nel paid with a few coins she earned from tips, lousy tips they were but they went to her transportation, and took a seat up front. The ride was fairly short and she made it to the next drop off spot that was close to her home.

"Have a good night," she said to the driver as she exited off the bus.

The bus pulled off and she walked about a block before her apartment building came into view. She ran up the steps to the top floor and pulled out her keys from her apron. When she stepped foot inside her home she felt completely exhausted. The only thing she had in mind was a hot shower and bed. Tomorrow was Harribel's party and the last thing she needed was to be passed out asleep on her friend's living room floor.

* * *

"Aww, Nel, do we have to go?" Dondochakka whined.

Nel fixed her hair in the vanity mirror before reaching down to grab some eye shadow, "yes, it's Tia's party and she invited us to go."

"But I really would rather stay home," he kicked at the carpet.

"It will be fun, you will get to see all your friends," she smiled at him through the mirror.

Dondochakka snorted.

"We won't be there long," she assured him.

"Just long enough to be strung up by my toes by those three demons."

Nel finished putting on a light shade of pink eye shadow and she snapped the case shut. She fluffed her wavy hair and checked herself in the mirror. She opted on a pair of blue jeans with a plain white tank top. It was rather simple but it was not a dinner party. If it was, Nel would be having a few strong words for her friend before the night was over with.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, turning to Dondochakka who had yet to leave her room. "How do I look?"

Dondochakka turned red, "do I really have to answer that?"

"Not unless you continue to fight me on this."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, shuffling off to his room.

"Hurry up; I don't want to be late!"

Nel loved her younger brothers but if they were not up to doing something then it was incredibly hard to get them to go along. She had found a secret weapon that worked a majority of the time: embarrass them to where they had no other choice but to do as she said. It probably would not work when they got older but they would be adults and by then they could make their own choices. Then again she would still guide them along because she was their older sister.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" Nel poked her head out into the hallway.

No response.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" she yelled a little louder.

She walked over to their bedroom door and pressed her ear against the door, listening for any movement or talking inside. She heard dresser drawers opening and shutting and what sounded like grumbling coming from both the teens.

Nel lifted her head up and knocked on the door, "guys, are you alive in there?"

"Don't come in!"

Nel shook her head, "as if I would! Hurry up!"

"Coming, we're almost done," Pesche replied.

Nel walked into the living room and grabbed her purse, checking to make sure her house keys were inside. She slung the black bag over her shoulder and tapped her socked foot against the floor. Stereotypes claimed that women were supposed to take long getting ready, but Nel could easily counter that claim thanks to her two brothers. Whatever they did in there took a long time and all they had to do was change or put socks on. She had to shower, get dressed, do her hair and put on make-up. It made no sense to her how she got finished way before them. Unless…

"If you two are stalling so help me I will-"

Pesche went flying out the bedroom, Dondochakka following close behind him. Pesche remained in his jeans, only putting on a faded concert t-shirt he got from the concert he went to last year. Dondochakka had on a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiin style button up shirt.

"Are we ready?" she asked them.

They both nodded their heads. Nel ruffled Dondochakka's dark hair as he walked past her and he grumbled, swatting her hands away. Nel giggled and slid on her shoes by the door, waiting for them to follow suit. When they were done, Nel opened the door for them to exit and the two slowly trudged their way outside. Nel closed the door behind her and double checked to make sure it was securely locked.

"We should make the first bus," she told them as she jogged down the flight of stairs.

She looked over her shoulders and gave them a hard stare, "that's if we make it down to the stop on time."

"Coming!" they exclaimed, shoving each other down the stairs.

Nel sighed and shook her head, making her way to the bus stop, blocking out the brother's bickering.

* * *

The bus dropped the three a good half a mile away from Harribel's house. Nel warned them that if they were going to complain, she would make them walk the rest of the way home from where they were now. The teens did not want to go to the party but they did not want to walk home either, it was a pretty good distance out of the way.

They made the fairly quick walk in silence and Nel spotted Harribel's house. It was not hard because there were a few cars lined up in the driveway. The house was what Nel thought to be big and she always enjoyed visiting. The neighborhood was pretty well off. Every yard had vibrant green grass, that was short, flower boxes and gorgeous trees. Nel was jealous because all she had was a dumpster to the side of her apartment and weeds sticking up from the cracks in the pavement.

Harribel's house was two stories with a nice porch in front with a swing chair and a couple of patio chairs and a small table. There were a few flower boxes with a variety of different flowers and even an herb box off to the side. Nel sniffed, she could smell the different herbs the closer she approached. It was a lovely house, one she dreamed she could own one of these days.

"The only thing I like here is that Tia's house is big," Dondochakka said.

"Dondochakka!" Nel scolded him, "be nice."

Dondochakka apologized and Nel walked up the few steps and walked to the door. She rang the doorbell and jumped back as Harribel swung the door open wildly.

"Nel! I am so glad you are here!"

"Thanks, but you knew I was coming." she laughed.

"I know but I was afraid you might have backed out."

"I wouldn't," Nel shook her head.

"I'm glad."

Harribel smiled at the two teens and gestured for them to come inside, "Sun-Sun, Apache and-"

Harribel did not have to wait to finish as Sun-Sun, Apache and Mila Rose appeared at the door. They were wearing bathing suits and looked to be somewhat wet.

"Hope you boys packed your swim trunks and aren't afraid of a little water," Apache snickered.

Sun-Sun giggled from behind her hand and Mila Rose had her arms crossed over her large chest.

Dondochakka and Pesche nervously laughed as the three girls grabbed their arms and dragged them inside and out to the back yard.

Nel blinked and laughed, "well then."

"They have been waiting all week for this moment," Harribel laughed.

"I'll never hear the end of it when I get home," Nel sighed and then glanced at her friend's outfit.

"I love your dress!"

"Thanks, I found it buried within my closet, forgot I even had it!"

The dress was a long sun dress that went down to her ankles and had bright sunflowers scattered about the white, cotton material. The sunflowers on the dress were as bright as the color of Harribel's hair, which her normal three separate locks of hair were pulled back into one thicker strand.

"Come on inside, I want you to meet a few people," Harribel stepped aside to let her in.

Nel was about to kick off her shoes but Harribel urged her on, telling her not to worry about it that in her house it did not matter.

"Ichigo is here," Harribel leaned into her, whispering.

Nel blushed, "shut up. I don't like him like that."

She spotted the orange hair and could hear his loud voice yelling, which was not unusual. He was arguing with a female who was shorter than him and had black spiky hair. The female wore a black skirt and a dark purple top with black flats.

"Guess who finally arrived?" Harribel announced.

Ichigo turned around and smiled, "hey Nel!"

"Nel, glad to see you, it's been a while!"

Nel waved to both Ichigo and Tatsuki. It had been a while since she had seen them both. The last time probably had been during high school when they would hang out together and then a few times when they had some college classes together. After that things became hectic with all three of their lives and there was hardly any time to catch up and hang out like before.

"We were just about to go out and help with the food, that's if genius here can keep it from spilling any on his shirt," Tatsuki remarked.

Ichigo frowned, "I'm not two years old."

"You sure about that?" Tatsuki challenged.

"You just wait until we get home," he muttered, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

Nel laughed, "I think you have finally met your match, Ichigo. I'm surprised it took you two this long to get together."

It was obvious that they were both dating by how close they were standing next to each other and the look of endearment in each other's eyes, even if they were giving each other insults. Nel always knew they would be perfect for each other but it took them quite a while to get there.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo grumbled, earning an elbow to the stomach from his girlfriend.

"We'll see you outside, Nel," Tatsuki waved as she drug Ichigo out to the backyard.

Nel waved goodbye and shook her head, "some things don't change."

"You can say that again," Harribel agreed.

Nel glanced around the living room. Things had changed from the last time she was here. There was new furniture, cream colored sofa with matching chairs and black end tables and a black coffee table. There were different art pictures hanging up on the walls and figurine statues of jungle animals resting in bookcases and the entertainment unit which had a nice flat screen television. Family pictures were also on the wall along with a few on the end tables, mainly of Harribel and her sisters. The living room was really comfy and nice.

"Hey," a lazy voice commented from behind her, snapping her out of her daze.

Nel spun around, "Starrk!"

"Neliel, it's been a while."

Starrk reached down and hugged her but not before messing up her hair. Nel could see why her brothers would smack her hand away when she did it to them, but what comes around goes around.

"Yeah, it has."

Nel forgot the last time she had seen him. He did not change as much. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and it appeared as if he went swimming not too long ago. His swim trunks were a bright yellow and Nel tried not to giggle at them.

"Glad you are here cause Tia was getting worried about you," he said, reaching over and grabbing Harribel by the waist.

Harribel shot him a look, "only out of concern."

"I'm fine," Nel waved them off.

Starrk could sense that Nel was a bit uncomfortable talking about her so he switched the conversation, much to Nel's delight.

"We're out in the back cooking dinner, if you want to join us. Patio furniture is all set up and ready to be used," he said with a yawn and a stretch of his arms above his head.

Harribel elbowed him in the stomach, "no thanks to you."

Starrk gave a slight 'umph' and rubbed his stomach, "I supervised."

"Some supervision that was," Harribel snorted. "Lilynette practically did all the work that you were supposed to help me with."

"Starrk, how could you," Nel playfully feigned shock. "Using your own sister to do your dirty work."

"Ah," he scratched the back of his head. "I paid her."

Nel clicked her tongue, "even worse!"

"Getting him to do anything is like pulling teeth," Harribel remarked.

"Come on now, no need to be so mean," Starrk sulked.

"Anyway," Harribel nudged him so she could take Nel by the arm. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh no," Nel groaned.

Starrk smiled, "I tried to talk her out of it."

"Hush, you," Harribel warned.

"Tia I really don't-"

"He's kind of a jerk but I think you two will get along just fine," Harribel grinned.

Nel gawked at her, "you're serious, aren't you?"

"When is she not?" Starrk commented.

"Tia," Nel growled as her friend tugged her along.

"You need a little spice in your life," Harribel insisted as she tugged her friend's arm.

"Spice? I think I would rather do without for now."

"No one said you had to have sex with him-"

Starrk snorted from behind them.

Harribel ignored him, "just say hi."

"Do I have to? I thought I was just here for a party, not to hook up," Nel whined.

"Yes, you do. It is not hooking up but I do not think it would hurt anything to meet someone."

Nel whined some more as Harribel drug her to the other side of the living room.

Three people were standing in a semi-circle having a discussion of some sorts that appeared to be a tad heated. There was a woman who had red hair with hair clips pinning the long strands back. She had on a pair of shorts with a pink t-shirt. Beside her stood a man with black hair that fell a bit into his face and green eyes, he had a tear streak from his eye on down and she wondered if that was a tattoo and why he would get such an odd one at that. He wore khaki pants and a green polo shirt that matched his eyes. The man was calmly debating something with the other person who was speaking very loudly and Nel could tell he was wound tight by how tense his shoulders and back were. His bluish hair was spiked up and wore a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"I'm telling you it's bullshit! You think he isn't going to be found out sooner or later?"

"I do not think a business man such as himself would risk his whole company over a few bad investments, it would not make any logical sense. I have full and utter trust in Aizen that the company will succeed as it has been."

"Feh!"

Starrk also made a noise of disagreement against the serious man's statement, catching the last bit of it but not needing to hear what the rest of the conversation entailed of. Working in the same company had its benefits when it came to discussions and gossip.

Harribel coughed, getting the attention of the three of them, "sorry to interrupt your discussion, but I would like you to meet my best friend."

Harribel gave Nel a little shove towards them, "Ulquiorra, Orihime, Grimmjow this is Nel. Nel this is-"

Nel's eyes widened as the blue eyes on the familiar face from the other night stared right back into her golden eyes. His eyes almost widened in shock as well but narrowed to little slits and they both exclaimed loudly:

"YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had to re-write this chapter two times cause I did not like how it turned out. I'm still on the fence with how it is, but it's moving along so we'll move past it. It has its purpose but I'm not crazy about it. Also I'm going to say is that other characters or pairings I bring in are _not_ going to play a huge role. A few characters will but I chose a few characters and pairings for fill-in's for conversation and friendship, etc...Who knows what else I'll use them for. But they aren't going to be the main focus, that's the point I'm trying to make. It's still going to be centered around Nel and what is going on with her. The only other pairing that might be significant and more consistent will be Starrk/Harribel but not as much as the Grimm/Nel that I am aiming for.

Okay with that cleared up, please enjoy this chapter and I shall try to have a new one out sometime soon this week! As always, thanks to all the reviews and favorites! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and by the look of it, Grimmjow had the same expression on his face as well.

"You two know each other already?" Harribel asked, looking between them.

"You're the jerk who didn't tip me!"

"Feh, as if I would leave a tip for shitty service!"

Nel narrowed her eyes, "I was professional."

"So says your handwriting, where'd you learn to write, from a baby?" Grimmjow taunted.

"Why you!"

"How did you two-"

Starrk took a hold of Harribel's arm and pulled her away, "now you kids have fun!"

Harribel babbled as he led her away, "what are you doing? Let me go, I wasn't finished!"

"Now, now, this isn't something we should get involved in. Let's go see if Ichigo has made a mess in the backyard."

"But-"

Starrk by then pulled her out into the backyard and was closing the door behind them. Ulquiorra watched and sighed, taking Orihime by the hand and leading her outside as well.

"Aww," she pouted.

"It is best to leave it," he said.

Nel and Grimmjow were too busy glaring at each other to notice that the others had left them there alone in the living room.

"I was being nothing but nice to you last night," Nel said.

"Annoying is more like it," Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want from me? An apology? A tip? Well you're not gonna get it!"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish before she swallowed, "I don't want your stupid money or an apology."

"Good."

She nodded her head, "fine. I'm going."

"Like I care?"

"Ugh," Nel rolled her eyes and stomped her way across the living room to the back door.

Nel reached for the sliding door's handle and hesitated before opening the door. Why she stopped she had no idea. If she was really expecting an apology she had to be a fool to get one. There would be no way he would give her one. There would be no way he would be civil to her without insulting her. He already proved that so far. Then again she wasn't being very civil to him as well. And really, what had he done that was terribly bad? Not give her a tip? She had tons of customers that did not tip. Hit on her? She had plenty of guys hit on her and would say much cruder things than his simple question of hanging out later.

Nel sighed as her shoulders slouched. She released the door handle and turned around. She did not look at him because she was sure the expression on his face would make her want to insult him again. She was trying to be a better person and give him the benefit of the doubt, despite their rocky start. Nel slowly walked back to where he was standing and held her hand out.

"Neliel."

"Huh?"

Nel kept her eyes on the ground when she approached him again but standing there, she looked up at him through her bangs.

"My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank but my friends call me Nel."

Grimmjow stood there a bit shocked by her actions and confused. He had no idea why she was doing this but it seemed like a peace offering. He uncrossed his arms and took her smaller hand into his larger one, grasping it firmly and giving it a shake.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Nel pulled her hand back and placed her arms behind her back. Grimmjow shoved his hand into his pocket and looked up at the ceiling before looking down at her again.

"How do you know Harribel?"

Nel lifted her head up, "we have been friends for quite a long while. What about you?"

"I've known her since she was an annoying little brat."

Nel tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped and she covered her mouth.

Grimmjow smirked.

"She never mentioned you before."

"Yeah well," he blew a piece of hair out of his eye. "She probably wouldn't because she would say I'm a pain in the ass. I beg to differ though."

"I should get back there, to the party and all. They might need help," Nel lamely said.

"Yeah."

Nel gave a slight wave and headed back to the door before Grimmjow's voice stopped her.

"Hey, my offer from last night stands."

Nel looked over her shoulder to see that big perverted grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted look.

"Ugh, you really are a pig! Just when I thought you could be civil."

Nel slid the door open and walked through as he called out to her.

"I ain't changing for no one sweetheart!"

Whatever else he had to say was blocked out by the door being closed.

"Sooo…" Harribel slid up next to Nel.

"So what? So nothing," Nel waved her off.

"He's a jerk, I told you."

Nel looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes, "and you thought that this would work because…"

"Because your personalities are kind of the same in some ways. You guys are both stubborn, hard-headed, childish," Harribel ticked off on her fingers.

"Tia!" Nel exclaimed. "I am not childish, I keep telling you that."

"I know, I know," Harribel patted her on the shoulder, ignoring her.

Tatsuki approached the two, interrupting their conversation. She had sauce smeared all over the white apron and tongs in her hand.

"Tia, sorry to nudge in, but do you have any plates? The food is about done and we should hurry before Ichigo burns anything."

Harribel laughed, "yeah, they're in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

"Great!"

"I'll help with the food," Nel said.

Tatsuki nodded her head and thanked her, leading her over to where the grill was.

Harribel had a fairly decent sized back yard. They were standing on a beautiful patio with a canopy to block the sun and provide shade. There were bamboo tables, lounge chairs, and sofas to sit comfortably, which Starrk was currently doing. Off to the side was a long table with chairs for the guests. Cups, plates and silverware were already placed on the table and a nice floral arrangement sat in the middle.

Nel could see Dondochakka and Pesche by the pool towards the back of the yard. The three girls plus Lilynette were trying to throw them into the pool. She laughed and shook her head.

"Mmm…smells good," Nel sniffed.

Ichigo was standing over the grill flipping some ribs and a couple of other meats. He put the tongs he was holding, down and wiped his hands on a towel.

"Thanks, it's about done."

Harribel returned with some plates and Grimmjow followed behind her. Nel squared her shoulders and took the serving plates from Harribel, holding it out to Ichigo. Ichigo scooped up the meat that was done cooking and stacked it on the plate. Nel handed the plate over to Harribel who in turn gave it to Grimmjow.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he grunted.

"Put it on the table, you dolt," Harribel shoved him towards the table.

Grimmjow muttered under his breath and did as he was told.

Nel and Tatsuki continued to help Ichigo load more items onto the plates. There were burgers, ribs, steaks and even some fish. Vegetables were roasted on the back rack of the grill and they were the last items to be pulled off. While the girls were setting up the table, Ichigo shut the grill off and shrugged his apron off.

"I'll go get the drinks," Orihime said, heading inside.

"Food is ready!" Harribel called out to everyone.

The teens ran from the pool and claimed their spots at the table, the boys sitting as far away from the female terrors as much as they could. Starrk lazily made his way over to the table and sat down, yawning and stretching his arms. Ulquiorra sat down next to him and made sure to save a spot for Orihime, who returned with pitchers of iced tea and lemonade.

Everyone else soon joined at the table and Nel unfortunately found herself sitting next to Grimmjow. How that even happened, she wasn't sure. She cursed herself for not getting to the table faster to claim a spot far away from him.

"This looks really good, Ichigo," Orihime complimented.

"Thanks."

"And you didn't make a mess, I'm proud," Tatsuki slapped him on the back.

Ichigo glared at his girlfriend as he picked up a plate, "burger?"

"No thanks," Tatsuki said, reaching for the ribs instead.

Food began to be passed around and everyone was loading up their plates with meat, vegetables and other sides that Harribel prepared.

They ate in semi-silence, engaging in talk once in a while. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra managed to start up their business talk again and Starrk joined in. Nel remained quiet as she listened to them argue and debate over a bunch of things. She mainly blocked them out; focusing on finishing what was on her plate instead.

"You guys are boring," Tatsuki complained. "Save the business crap for later and let's just enjoy ourselves. You think I want to talk about the workplace on a day off?"

"She's got a point," Starrk agreed.

"I'm sure Ichigo, Orihime and Nel do not want to listen either since they don't work at the same place as we do," Harribel mentioned.

Nel's face flushed and she said that she did not mind.

"You know what would make this really good," Orihime began, poking her vegetables with her fork.

Ulquiorra's face paled even more so than what it was. He coughed and lightly touched her hand that was prodding her food.

"I'm sure it would be delightful, we should try it later at home."

Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a thumbs up and his face read: 'nice save there, pal!'

Everyone was aware of Orihime's unique taste when it came to food. The mere mention of anything bizarre would send any one of them running to the bathroom.

"Okay!" Orihime smiled, oblivious to the diversion Ulquiorra created.

The meal continued on with the subject changing over to the latest movies to hit the theater. Nel sat there and slowly chewed on her food. She at first felt uncomfortable with Grimmjow next to her but she began to relax as the meal continued on. In fact Grimmjow seemed to completely ignore the fact that she was sitting by him. She spoke too soon as he turned to her and opened his mouth to speak.

"What types of movies do you like, Nel?"

Nel blinked and picked up her lemonade, taking a sip from it. She placed the glass down and cleared her throat.

"I prefer-"

But whatever she was going to say was cut off by a sharp crack of thunder followed by a streak of lightning in the distance. Rain began to pour down on them and there were gasps and shrieks from everyone.

"Stupid rain!" Harribel cursed. "It wasn't planned for today."

Everyone helped by grabbing up plates and quickly bringing everything inside. Nel loaded her arms with several plates, which was easy for her because she was a waitress. She went to reach for her glass but Grimmjow picked it up for her and nodded at her. Nel gave him a small smile and thanked him, both of them quickly hurrying in.

"Damn rain," Grimmjow muttered as he stepped inside.

Nel walked over to the dining room where everyone was re-settling themselves back down. Tatsuki was helping Harribel pass out towels for everyone to dry themselves with. They weren't out there long but the sudden downpour of rain soaked them all fairly well.

"We'll just have to finish in here," Harribel sighed.

"It was hot out there anyway," Starrk said, slinging his towel onto the back of his chair and sitting down.

Dinner eventually picked up again where it did from outside. Everyone finished their food while chattering about everything under the sun. As soon as dinner was cleared out dessert was served and everyone retreated into the living room, waiting for the storm to pass over them.

As the get-together winded down to an end, people began to leave. Nel stayed behind to help Harribel clean up the dishes. Ichigo and Tatsuki were first to leave. Ichigo had to help out over at the clinic with his dad. They both thanked Harribel for the dinner and inviting them over. Ulquiorra and Orihime left soon after leaving only Nel and Grimmjow left.

"Nel, you should get going," Harribel said, drying off some plates.

"Not until all of this is cleaned up," Nel insisted, scrubbing off another dish.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost done. I think your brothers are pretty tired as well. I'm sure they won't mind escaping from my sisters," Harribel laughed.

Nel sighed and finished the dish that she was washing and placed it in the strainer. She dried her hands on the dish towel and turned off the water.

"Okay, but since you insist so much."

Harribel pulled Nel into a tight hug and led her to the living room.

"Come on guys, we're going home."

"You want me to drive you?" Starrk asked from the couch. "It's still pouring out there."

Nel shook her head, "no, the bus stop isn't too far away from here and there's a little port to stand under."

"Are you sure?" Harribel asked, a little concerned about her friend's safety.

Nel grabbed up her purse and slung it over her shoulder, "yeah, I take the bus all the time."

"Okay," Harribel hugged her once again and thanked her for coming over.

Dondochakka and Pesche stood by the door, thankful to be leaving. The girls all pouted and whined that they wanted to play some more. Nel thanked Harribel and Starrk again for having them over and opened the door. The rain wasn't that bad but it was raining pretty good.

"Have a good night and thanks again!" she waved, heading out the door.

"Bye Nel!" Harribel waved to her, sighing as the door closed.

"She's so stubborn," Harribel sighed.

"Hmm…" Grimmjow glared at the door.

* * *

Nel squealed as the rain came down on her. The three of them took off running to the bus stop and made it there as quick as they could. They were wet but not soaked to the bone. Nel pushed her hair out of her face and sat down on the little bench. The small port gave them enough protection from the rain while they waited for the bus. It was late and Nel hoped that they did not miss bus or else they would have to walk. She was stubborn but she was not going to be an inconvenience to her friends by making them drive her home, especially when she was a grown woman.

"Did you have a good time?" Nel asked her brothers who in turned glared at her.

"They're just girls."

"Evil girls," Pesche huffed. "I nearly drowned."

"Did they get you in the pool?" Nel tilted her head in confusion.

"No but they almost did!"

"I hope we don't have to see them for a while," Dondochakka shuddered.

They waited another ten or so minutes and Nel began to worry. Usually the bus would make several stops during the hour, about four if she was correct. The fact that the time the bus should have been there and wasn't, made her concerned that their ride would not show. Then again it was raining so the driver could be taking his or her own time.

"Is the bus going to get here soon?" Dondochakka asked.

"I don't know," Nel said softly.

"Does this mean we'll have to walk in the rain?" Pesche asked.

Nel frowned, "I hope not. I should have offered that ride from Starrk."

The two teens nodded their head but did not argue with her. They knew Nel could be stubborn but they also knew that she did not want to be a burden to anyone.

Nel waited another ten or so minutes before sighing. It did not look like the bus was going to arrive anytime soon. She stood up and made the decision that they were going to walk home when headlights shined in her direction. Nel blocked the light with her hand and squinted as she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hop in."

Nel blinked, "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he called out the window.

Nel walked over to the car, getting wet as the rain picked up, "what are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride, what does it look like?"

"Why?"

"Just get in," he shouted at her.

"I'm not allowed to take rides from strangers."

Grimmjow sneered at her, "what are you, five?"

Nel opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"Just get in the damn car and tell those brats to hop in as well!"

Nel waved Dondochakka and Pesche over and she opened the passenger side door open, allowing the two to climb into the back of the sports car. Nel climbed in the front seat when they were settled in the back and she closed the door shut.

"Thanks," she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shrugged off his jacket, "here."

Nel took the jacket with no arguments and wrapped herself in it. She thanked him again and he replied with a grunt. Grimmjow put the car into drive and took off. The only conversation they had was of Nel giving him directions to her place. Grimmjow found it without any problems and before they knew it, they were in the wide parking lot to the apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride."

Grimmjow threw the car into park and shrugged, "no problem. Consider it your tip."

Nel narrowed her eyes, "you really are a jerk."

"So they say."

Nel dug in her purse and handed Pesche the house key before opening the car door and stepping out to let the two out. The teens took off running upstairs to the apartment while Nel held the jacket over her head.

"Thanks again for the ride," she went to lower the jacket to hand back to him. "Here you go."

"Save it," Grimmjow held up his hand. "I'm sure you don't want the rest of the neighborhood to see everything."

Nel looked confused and then saw he was looking at her chest. She gasped, forgetting she was wearing white and she covered herself up as best she could with her arms. Grimmjow laughed at her and Nel growled in irritation.

"Go on then, I have things to do," Grimmjow stopped laughing.

"I'll bet," she snipped.

They both stared at each other before Nel held the jacket tightly above her head. She stepped back and closed the door before rushing up the stairs and inside the apartment. She was about to close the door when she realized he had not driven off yet.

'Is he waiting to make sure I am safely inside?' she thought.

Nel held up her hand and watched as Grimmjow finally pulled out of her driveway. She sighed and closed the door, locking it behind her. It was an interesting day and evening to say the least. She held his jacket to her chest and she breathed in, a mixture of different scents flooding her.

'He smells…interesting,' she thought.

Nel shook her head and kicked off her shoes.

'What do I care, he's a jerk.'

She tossed the coat onto the coat rack and made her way to her room to get changed into some warm and dry clothing. She could hear her brothers wrestling around in their room and ignored the noise. They would probably be up for some time watching t.v. or playing video games since it was the weekend.

Nel eventually settled into bed and turned off the light. As she tried to fall asleep all she could think of was the blue-haired man with the crude tongue that offered her a ride home and gave her his jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay another chapter! I won't jinx myself by saying anything so we'll leave it at...Yay another chapter! Still lots of thanks to all you guys, you are awesome. It makes me happy that everyone is enjoying this story. I'm not the best writer but I do try. Sometimes it is hard for me to get my ideas down into words and sounding decent because it is just so much going on at once. So if this is a success maybe there might be another future Grimm/Nel fic? Yes, yes I can see that haha! But first this! So as always, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also yay for the ending cause...things will be progressing along as planned. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

On Sunday, Nel had to pull a double shift as she promised one of the waitress' that she would cover for them just to go to Harribel's party. Nel arrived home completely exhausted and with her feet throbbing. The rest of the week would turn out to be no better as she had to work for another five days straight before getting a day off and then back to work again. Her place of employment frustrated her to no end because while other employees received days off, she did not. Nel was not about to complain because she really needed her job but at times she desperately wanted to quit. If only she had her other job that guaranteed the weekend off and a very decent paycheck…but that was then and this was now.

Nel slammed her alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. Monday mornings were not that bad considering her work week started yesterday. She could faintly hear Pesche and Dondochakka rustling about in their room getting ready for school. She yawned and headed off to the shower to get ready, hoping to have some extra time to eat a little something before leaving.

After Nel's shower she dressed and pulled her wet hair back into a low ponytail as she made her way into the kitchen. She snatched up a bowl and spoon and went to join her brothers at the table. Pesche pushed over the frosted cereal and Nel poured a generous amount into her bowl accompanied by some milk.

"I hope your homework is all done," she stared at both of them, lifting a spoon of milk and cereal to her mouth.

Pesche scratched the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure."

Dondochakka nodded.

Nel continued to stare at them and eat her cereal until both of the boys cracked.

"Okay, jeez! We forgot our books for the one class but we can get it done before the class," Pesche caved.

Dondochakka swallowed the toast he was eating, "yeah we have lunch, we can do it then."

"You two have better. I have enough to deal with at work, the last thing I need is you two slacking off in school and being taken away."

Dondochakka shook his head, "we will get it done, we promise. It won't happen again!"

"Okay, good."

While Nel could be very loving she could also be very strict when she needed to be. When it came to her brother's future and the welfare of her small family, she was very serious. Ever since the passing of her parents a few years due to a car crash, Nel had guardianship over the two. Everything would be fine as long as she brought in a steady income and the boys had no problems in school or at home.

"Ummm…Nel?" Pesche asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it is possible for us to get a few things for a project?" he asked, stirring his milk and leftover bits of cereal around.

"We're required to do a science project," Dondochakka said.

"And we know the budget is tight."

Nel nodded her head, "I think I can work it in. Just let me know when you need to get the supplies. We'll go to the store together."

Pesche and Dondochakka thanked her and finished up their breakfast and continued to get ready. Nel finished off her cereal and gathered up the dishes, bringing them to the sink. She would wash them when she would get home.

Her two brothers finished getting ready and were making their way out the door. Nel hugged them both and told them to have a good day and to stay out of trouble. She also informed them that there were leftovers for dinner in the fridge and to heat it up later when they were hungry. She also warned them to get all of their homework done as well or else she would be confiscating video games and their other electronic gadgets.

When the two left Nel closed the door and sighed. She did not tell them but the budget was indeed tight, they knew that, but she had to figure out a way to cover an extra expense that she was not counting on. Between the small paycheck and whatever little tips she was getting at the restaurant, Nel wondered if she would be able to cover this extra surprise.

'I could put in overtime, I'll just have to ask,' Nel frowned.

Not that she wanted to work overtime or any other extra days but she really had no other choice.

* * *

Nel clocked in at work and promptly began her shift. The breakfast rush was there and people were coming and going grabbing quick meals. The restaurant provided a breakfast-on-the-go service and it proved to be quite popular given their choice of meals. It varied vastly from the local fast food restaurants that plagued the city. The only downside was that there were little to no tips involved.

After breakfast came a slow lunch crowd and she was lucky to grab a few tips but nothing that would cover the extra school expense that she needed. Nel shoved the loose change into her apron and finished cleaning up the table that was left a complete mess. If anything they should have given her more for cleaning up their disgusting disaster.

Nel continued on with her work day and before she knew it-it was already one in the afternoon. She was hardly paying attention as she greeted the next customer.

"Good afternoon, I'm your waitress Neliel. What can I get you to drink?"

"Heh, a coffee would be nice."

Nel blinked and mentally groaned but her mental groan escaped her lips.

"Nice to see ya too, sweetheart."

Nel took a deep breath, "what do you want? What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, "I can come here if I want. I'm a paying customer aren't I?"

Nel managed to nod her head at this.

"How bout that coffee?"

Nel slowly trudged her way over to get him the coffee that he wanted and returned with a pot and a cup. She poured the coffee and went to return the pot and bring back a menu.

"Should I even bother to give you this or are you going to have something sarcastic to say about me asking what you want to eat?"

Grimmjow fixed his coffee to his liking and laughed.

"Please don't do this," Nel pleaded with him. "Not today, I'm not in the mood. Either order something or leave me be."

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow, "not so spunky today, are you?"

"Tired."

"Hmm," he reached his hand out and took the menu from her, opening it up and scanning over it.

"I'll return with your order then," she said, turning around to leave and serve another customer who had just walked in.

Grimmjow watched her over the top of the menu, finding her more interesting than the entrees listed on the thickly glossed pages. She indeed looked tired and while he was looking forward to rifle her up a bit, it wouldn't be the same if she was in the mood to play back. Their first encounter was amusing, their second was even better. Now that it was their third, it wasn't quite so thrilling but he was willing to take a gamble at it anyway.

Why he even bothered, he had no idea. Grimmjow was not the type to be interested in any woman for longer than a night, maybe a day or two. There was something different about the green-haired female and he wanted to know more. She had so many expressions and emotions running through her that he found in the past couple of days that he wanted to know and see more. After prodding Harribel over the phone on Sunday and winding up with nothing but a 'mind your own business' followed by 'if she tells you more about her then she will,' Grimmjow decided he could not turn back.

"Have you decided yet?"

Grimmjow was startled and was impressed by how she snuck up on him without making a noise.

"Feh," he tossed the menu down. "What do you recommend?"

Nel scratched the back of her head with her pencil and hummed, "ummm…well I don't really eat here to be honest."

"Then what do others recommend?" he asked.

Nel thought again and for some reason she really wanted to tell him what _she_ would recommend, not what the other silly waitress' would recommend. Him accepting their opinion of taste over hers bothered her and made her even more frustrated than having his presence in the restaurant.

"I have tried a few of their sandwiches that they have listed," Nel said as she picked up the menu.

She flipped it open and looked for the lunch menu. Locating it she bent down and showed him the menu and the sandwich section. She ran her finger down the side of the menu and pointing to one of their specialty sandwiches.

"This one is good, I have tried it before. It has a bunch of luncheon meats and any choice of cheese, of course with the house dressing that is put on toasted bread. The sandwich is heated so the cheese is melted and it is fairly decent. You can have your choice of a side as well. I kind of like chips because then you can stuff them in your sandwich, but that is just me."

Grimmjow found himself glued to her eyes and her mouth as she talked about the sandwich that he really did not give a shit about to begin with. When she mentioned the potato chips on the sandwich he wanted to laugh but her eyes glowed for a slight second when she talked about it and he made a mental note.

'If she likes potato chips on sandwiches, I wonder what else.'

"You know, you have pretty eyes," he slipped out.

Nel gasped and coughed, pulling away and standing up straight. She coughed again and shut the menu, holding it tightly in her hand.

Grimmjow smirked, "I'll take your sandwich and chips."

"Did you want-"

"Whatever you put on it, I'll get," he waved her off.

Nel jotted the order on her pad and coughed again, "okay, it will be a few minutes. Do you want some more coffee?"

"Trying to work for that tip, eh?"

Grimmjow did laugh this time as her whole body went from being slightly relaxed when talking about the sandwich, to shock when he complimented her and then to completely flustered. If he could push this many of her buttons how many were there left before he reached the last one?

Instead of replying back she gave a soft 'hmph' and took off to give the kitchen the order. She returned briefly to fill is cup up with more coffee before tending to the other customers. In about ten minutes she returned back once again to him and dropped off his sandwich.

* * *

Nel finished up with her other customers before it was time for her to take a break. She looked and saw that Grimmjow had not finished with his meal. In fact, he barely touched it at all. She shook her head and walked to the other side of the restaurant and sat down in a small booth. She sighed as she rested her aching feet on the other bench. He would just have to wait until she was done with her small break. If he couldn't wait then that would be his problem.

She was confused as to why he would say such a thing about her eyes. The comment caught her off guard and she had no way of replying back to him. Usually it would be no problem to send an insult back at him but today she was not herself. She had so much on her mind that it was distracting her and her ability to speak and think.

'If he thinks he has an upper hand on me, he has another thing coming. I should mention again that I am tired and could rip him a new one anytime of the day,' she thought.

"Mind if I join you?"

Nel, who had her eyes closed, opened them to see Grimmjow standing by the table with a plate in hand.

"What?"

"I said; do you mind if I join you?"

Before Nel could respond again he sat down across from her in the booth, aware of her feet resting there. Nel moved her feet and sat up straight. She shook her head and looked around the restaurant before leaning over the table.

"You can't sit here."

"Why?"

"Because if my manager saw me talking to a customer outside of work then I could get fired," she explained.

Which was only half a truth and Grimmjow could sense she was telling him a lie.

"I'm sure Harribel would say otherwise."

"And what would you know?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "just that when I called her one time she said she was visiting you at work."

Nel stuttered, "s-she mentioned me to you previously?"

"Not in so many words. Just she said she was meeting a friend during her lunch break who works at a restaurant."

"Uh-"

Grimmjow tapped his chin, "I wonder how many other people she knows that works in a restaurant."

Nel leaned back, "it's not that I would get so much in trouble."

"Oh?" he placed his hand down on the table. "What would it be then?"

Nel crossed her arms over her chest, "my manager is a pig."

"You don't say."

Nel sucked in her cheeks and bit them before speaking, "when it comes to Tia, her being here is fine because he likes to flirt with her whenever he can. He's attracted to her-"

"Big assets?" Grimmjow smirked at her, his eyes traveling to her own chest.

"Don't look at me that way and yes!" Nel hissed at him.

"So you would get in trouble because I don't have tits," Grimmjow snorted. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"Don't be crude," Nel scolded him. "It is not like I have much of a choice okay? If I could have another job than here I would. For now it pays the bills no matter how little the money is."

Nel mentally slapped herself. She did not mean to give him that much information into her life but it came out in a rush. It was weighing heavily on her mind and she did not want to talk to Harribel about it and make her friend concerned. She could not exactly talk to her brothers or else they would feel guilty. But Grimmjow…he was here and talking to her. At that moment it felt like she could tell him anything and he did not have a scathing look or a look that would judge her for working a minimum wage job. He almost looked, did she dare think, endearing and understanding.

"I see," he said, picking up a knife that was wrapped up in a napkin and slicing it through his sandwich. "Mind if you grab some water and a plate?"

Nel wanted to ask why but got up and did what he asked.

"Bring over two glasses," he called out to her.

Nel returned in a bit with another plate and two glasses of ice water, setting them down.

"Anything else your majesty?" she replied, wanting to come out sarcastic but did more in a humorous way.

"Yeah, now that you ask," he grinned.

Nel watched as he picked up half of the cut sandwich and dumped it on her plate followed by a good handful of the potato chips. He pushed the plate over towards her and the extra glass of water.

"Eat," he grunted at her, picking up his own sandwich, which by then went cold.

Nel opened her mouth but he narrowed his piercing blue eyes at her and Nel found herself peeling back the top of the bread. She loaded the top with the potato chips and placed the bread back where it belonged. She smooshed the chips down and picked up the half of sandwich, lifting it up to take a bite.

Grimmjow watched her before taking a bite of his own sandwich. It wasn't that bad but it probably would have been better if it was warmed through when first brought to him.

"You didn't have to," she said as she swallowed her bite, picking up her water and taking a drink.

Grimmjow shrugged, "you looked hungry and a bit fatigued. You need some energy if you're gonna serve more jackasses like me."

Nel couldn't help but laugh and covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

"Feh."

"You shouldn't insult yourself though," she said, taking another bite.

"Oh?"

Nel nodded and covered her mouth as she talked, "cause you only make yourself become what you say you are."

"Thank you for that enlightenment."

Nel rolled her eyes and finished the meal he decided to share with her. It was odd but comforting in a way. Nel thought she wouldn't be so at ease with another person, especially a male who wasn't her brothers, Starrk or Ichigo since…she shuddered and vanished the memory from her mind.

"I have to get going," Nel said, finishing off the last bite and quickly drinking down the rest of the water.

Grimmjow took another bite and threw what was left down on the plate. He stood up and dusted off his black button shirt and black dress pants.

"Thanks for the lunch," she said, standing there not knowing what else to say.

"No problem."

"Well, I…yeah, thanks," she lamely said and gave him the ticket for the meal.

She left to grab a rag and a bin to clean up the dirty tables. Grimmjow's voice called out to her before he went to pay and leave.

"Oi! Next time have something better to say. It's kinda hard to insult you when you sit there like a sack of potatoes!"

Nel's shoulders stiffened and she went to turn around and yell at him but he was already gone, having paid for his meal.

'Why that stupid freaking bastard!' she cursed in her mind. 'How dare he call me a sack of potatoes!'

Nel returned back with her cleaning supplies and gasped as she saw the tip lying on the table. She spotted the scribbled note and wondered when he wrote it, probably before he went to join her during her break.

_Take the damn tip and shut up. I don't wanna hear shit about it later._

Nel scowled but then laughed. He would write something like that and it made her laugh even harder. Once she sobered up from laughing she gathered up the money and counted it out. She could not stop her hands from shaking. The amount he left could put several meals on the table…or buy Dondochakka and Pesche's supplies for their project.

Nel clutched the money to her chest and smiled before sliding it into her pocket so no one could see. If that large of an amount was known by the other employees, she would have to split it. If that happened and Grimmjow found out, he would surely be pissed and raise hell in the place.

She quickly got to cleaning and thought about the meal and note again.

'He said later, does that mean he plans on bugging me some more? Even so…he did have pepper jack for his cheese; that is my favorite.'

Nel had a feeling that he was not one that was going to disappear out of her life anytime soon.

* * *

Nnoitra stepped out of his car and glanced around. This was the place, he knew of it. His sources were never wrong and if they were, he would be making sure someone would pay with a bullet to the head. He was not in the mood to play games, except with one person and she was not there.

His creepy smile stretched across his face as he stared up at the apartment that had a few lights on. Oh, he could easily go in and terrorize the little brats that resided in there but that would be no fun. No, he wanted to go for the bigger prize.

"Don't worry Neliel, I promise to have lots of fun with you and sooner than you think."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much to say except more thank you's and the story is chugging along just finely. Going to work on it some more today because this chapter was short but I felt it was a good stopping point. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach

* * *

"Okay, you have everything?"

"Yes."

"And if you need anything…"

"We will call!"

"Okay, good."

Nel smoothed out her brother's hair and hugged the both of them before letting go.

"Geez sis, we're just going to a sleepover."

"I know, but still."

"We'll be fine," Pesche said.

"You sure you don't want me to ride with you on the bus?" Nel chewed on her bottom lip.

Dondochakka adjusted the shoulder strap to his book bag, "nope, we got it. We are almost adults you know."

"I know but you guys are still my little brothers and I have to look after you."

"We'll call you when we get there, okay?"

Nel nodded her head and hugged them again before watching them leave to the bus stop. When they were out of sight she closed the door and tried not to cry. She always became anxious when they would go out by themselves. Going to school was different because their friends would pick them up at the corner. Being at home by themselves was not as bad either because they were safe with the door locked. It was just when they rode the public bus without her that she would become nervous.

"It's okay Nel, breathe," she took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's time to enjoy my evening and get ready," she said aloud to no one.

Ironically, she had another Saturday off which meant that Harribel was dragging her out for a bit of fun. Nel was reluctant because she wanted to stay home and watch movies but she finally gave in. A little fun would not hurt and the party wasn't that bad so that meant that going out wouldn't be either.

She spent the rest of the day watching t.v. and lounging about waiting for her brothers to call. They eventually called a few hours ago and could hear a bunch of background noise from video games. She could tell they were having fun and that made her smile. She said goodbye and told them she would see them when she got home from work, which she had to work Sunday again.

"I guess I should get ready," she said, getting off of the couch and looking up at the time.

Nel made her way to the bathroom to shower and then get dressed. She had a black dress laid out on her bed with matching heels. She took her time fixing her hair, drying it with a blow dryer and then making sure her wavy hair was not frizzy, and then applying her make-up. She dressed in no time and glanced at herself in the mirror. For the first time in a long while she actually felt sexy. The black dress hugged her curves and she looked damn good.

"I am hot," she giggled.

Harribel would be pleased because that woman was always trying to get Nel to wear something sexy and daring. Nel looked at the time again and jumped when her phone rang. She ran to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nel, we're waiting outside, come on!"

"I'll be out in a sec!"

Nel hung up the phone and grabbed her heels. She slid them onto her feet as she grabbed her purse, double checking to make sure the keys were inside. She locked the door and made her way down the stairs where Harribel and Starrk were waiting inside the car.

Starrk whistled and Harribel cheered.

"I told you that dress would look good on you!"

Nel blushed, "I feel naked."

"You should feel sexy," Harribel said.

"That too."

Nel climbed into the back of the car and the three of them set out to have some fun for that night.

* * *

"I think it is awesome you were able to get out tonight," Harribel said over the music in the club.

"I know!" Nel shouted back.

They were sitting next to each other as Starrk brought over some drinks.

"All the guys are checking you out," Harribel leaned into her.

Nel shook her head, taking a sip of her drink and making a face, "ugh, what is this?"

"Life," Starrk said, sitting down next to Harribel.

The blonde laughed and picked up her drink.

"It's super strong," Nel made another face as she took another sip.

Starrk smiled and enjoyed his own drink. Harribel scooted closer to him and they both talked in each other's ears.

Nel felt out of place whenever they showed affection with one another. She felt like an intruder and it made her really uncomfortable. Not that she wasn't happy for her friend, because she was, but she always felt a tad jealous towards her.

"We're going to go dance," Harribel said, standing up and smoothing out her silver dress that reached mid-thigh.

Nel nodded and pushed away her drink as the couple walked off to the dance floor. Nel sighed and played with the ends of her hair, watching people from her seat. This was why she did not want to go out because she would be left there to sit a good portion of the time. She was not about to tell Harribel to sit there with her the whole night, that would be cruel.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?"

Nel glanced up at the guy who was swaying on his feet.

She curled her nose up on him and shook her head, "no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," she said.

The guy made a face at her, "your loss, stupid bitch."

Nel ignored his comment and watched as he staggered off into the crowd.

'Drunk bastard.'

Nel scanned the crowd of people until her eyes rested on a person sitting up at the bar. They were wearing a white suit and had long, straight black hair. She looked away but her eyes were drawn right back to the bar.

Her eyes widened in fear as the person turned around. She was either tipsy, which was unlikely as she only had a sip, or her eyes were playing tricks on her. That familiar creepy smile, those slit eyes that burned her from within in the most evil way possible, it couldn't be but it was.

Nel stood on shaky legs as she watched the man in the suit stand and walk towards her. She grabbed her purse as she stumbled and ran to the door exit.

"Nel?"

Nel did not hear her friend cry out for her. The only thing she could hear was her heart thudding super fast. She felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her from going any further. The door was so close and yet she was being pulled back.

"Nel, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

Nel's wide eyes startled Harribel and the woman tried to hold on to her to calm her down.

"Nel!"

"H-he's here T-t-tia!"

"Whose here?"

"Him! Nnoitra is here!" Nel tugged harder.

"Let me go! I have to leave!"

Harribel looked around, "where?"

"Over there by the bar, he's coming this way!"

"Nel, I don't see anyone," Harribel frowned.

Nel cried in exasperation, "he is over there in the white suit! Let me go Tia, I need to get home!"

"Where? I don't see anything, Nel. Calm down!"

Nel managed to break free of Harribel's grasp and took off running out the club doors.

"Nel!" Harribel yelled after her.

Nel did not hear her name being shouted after. She heard other patrons yell as she pushed past them on her way out. She ran out the doors and down the street, throwing looks over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. Her heels clicked loudly on the sidewalk as she ran faster. She had no idea where she was running to but she knew she had to get far away. Eventually she was hoping to make it to a bus stop to get her home to her apartment where she would be safe, that would be for best.

Nel glanced over her shoulder again and was not paying attention to where she was running. She collided into a hard body and nearly bounced off of it. When the person reached for her, she screamed and thrashed about.

"Let me go! No!"

"Hey, calm down!"

The rough voice made her stop thrashing about and she looked up at the person.

"Grimmjow?"

"Fancy seeing you here."

"W-wha-"

Grimmjow took in the sight of her and his mind whistled at what she was wearing but the logical side kicked in and he realized that she was in complete distress.

"What's going on?"

Nel shook her head and stepped away from him, "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Just…I have to go away, there's someone-"

Nel gasped as she saw the white suit not far from her. Grimmjow followed her line of vision and saw the person she was staring at.

"He's-" she started but the blinked when the person stepped into the lamp light on the corner of the street.

"He's not here," she whispered.

"Who?"

"No one," Nel said.

She knew he was there. He was staring right at her and he looked like he was ready to attack her. She knew he was there, in fact she was one hundred percent certain.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on," Grimmjow said. "You been drinking?"

Nel nodded her head and spoke as if she was in a fog, "yeah…drinking…"

She laughed, "it must be that! I'm so silly it was just the drink and…sorry."

Grimmjow looked completely confused. One minute she was panicked with fear and the next she was laughing as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Grimmjow pointed to the bar across the street, "went out but decided to leave. I'm going home now."

"Oh."

"Need a ride home?"

Nel shook her head, "I can walk."

Grimmjow drug her to where he had his car parked and Nel protested along the way.

"Stop man-handling me!"

"Stop being so resistant! You've had a drink, I'm not letting you walk home like this," he growled.

Nel stopped resisting and tried to keep up with him.

When they reached his car, he unlocked the door and held it open for her. Nel climbed in and he closed the door after her. He went to the driver's side, climbed in and started up the vehicle. They both fastened their seatbelts and Grimmjow took off.

"You didn't drink, did you?" she gave him a leery look.

"Bah, you think I would if I did?" Grimmjow snorted at her. "I'm not an idiot."

"You did say you were a jackass though," Nel pointed out.

"That's different."

Nel sighed and stared out the window.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Causing you so much trouble in driving me home again."

Grimmjow shrugged, "don't worry about it."

He could tell something was up with her and that she was keeping something to herself but he was not going to pressure her into telling him. When the time was right he would find out. He was concerned cause she seemed so terrified and spooked. What also bugged him was that she mentioned another person, another man. Whoever this person was, Grimmjow knew it had to deal with her being scared at that moment.

"I ruined the night," Nel sighed. "Tia will be mad."

"I doubt it."

"I'll have to call her when I get home."

She said nothing else about the evening as they made their way to her apartment. Grimmjow parked the car and shut it off. He undid his seatbelt and got out, opening her car door and helping her out. She thanked him and dug her keys out of her purse. Grimmjow walked up the steps with her and to her front door.

"You didn't have to walk me up here."

"Just in case, don't need you busting your head open."

Nel gave a small smile, "I can be kind of clumsy."

"Not in those heels, you were running pretty fast."

Nel blushed, "all women know how to run in heels, it's a gift."

'No need to tell me,' Grimmjow thought as he checked out her body again.

"Thank you, again. I keep saying that to you."

He shrugged.

"And the tip-"

He held up a hand.

"I know, I know! You said you didn't want to hear _shit _about it but it was a really nice thing you did," she genuinely smiled at him this time.

"Yeah, well," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, guess I'll go in now."

Nel unlocked her door and stepped inside. Grimmjow turned to leave, walking over to the steps but she called out to him, stopping him from going down.

"Did you…did you want to come in for some coffee?"

Grimmjow looked over at her biting her bottom lip and he smirked.

"It's not like that, you perv!" she scolded him.

"You sure?"

"I'm just trying to thank you without it being anything sexual. Like I would do that, I'm not a whore!"

Grimmjow walked over to her and put his hand on the door frame, leaning against it, "now who told you that you were a whore?"

Nel blushed, "no one, just that's what guys think."

"And you are the expert on men?"

"Not really…no…but they are pervs."

Grimmjow leaned towards her, his voice low and deep, "I may be a perv at times but I sure as hell am not going to take advantage of a woman unless she's on her knees begging me for it first."

Nel's jaw dropped and sputtered trying to say something. Grimmjow chuckled and pushed his way into her home.

"I think I'll have that coffee since you're offering."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Like always, you guys are awesome and I love and appreciate everyone's reviews. It continues to motivate me and write more each week. I do write this story up a lot faster than my other ones haha! I can't help it, the ideas are just swimming in my head and I need to get it all out before it drives me insane. Well, here is the next chapter, the plot is thickening more and we're just gonna have to see what happens, heehee! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bleach

* * *

"N-N-Nnoitra sir, I wasn't expecting you to be back here so soon."

Nnoitra sneered as he shoved Tesla out of the way, sending the young man across the room.

"Get out of my way."

Tesla banged into an end table and grabbed on to it to steady himself, "forgive me sir."

"Get me a drink."

Tesla gave a noise of confirmation before rushing over to the mini bar and fixing his master a drink. He walked it over to the couch where Nnoitra was lounging, a deep scowl on his face.

Nnoitra snatched the glass away, the ice cubes clanking against the sides. He took a deep swig of the hard liquor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you have any idea how complicated it is to deal with insubordinate people," Nnoitra did not wait for him to answer. "I'm sure you don't."

Tesla found himself shaking his head.

"You ask for one thing, one thing to be done and it never gets done. Then I am expected, of all people, to take care of it. Bullshit!"

Tesla kept his hands held in front of him and listened to his master rant away.

"Tell me Tesla, are you insubordinate?" Nnoitra asked him, looking at him with his right eye, his only good eye. His other eye was glass and stayed still, making Nnoitra even creepier than what he was.

Tesla shook his head quickly, "n-no sir! I would do anything for Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra seemed pleased at this, "good, good."

"But tell me why it appears you have been lacking lately when it comes to your duties."

Tesla bowed his head and stared at the carpet, "I didn't realize-"

"You didn't realize?" Nnoitra mocked him. "Do I have to do _everything_ Tesla? Do I have to remind you of your contract and the consequences of what should happen if you break it?"

Tesla gave a strangled cry and threw himself on the ground, "please don't! I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Nnoitra laughed, he loved to see people beg at his feet.

"Are you sure about that? I am already quite displeased. Is that what you really want, for me to be displeased?"

"N-no sir! Never! Whatever I did, I am sorry and it won't happen again!"

"Hmm…" Nnoitra took another drink and swirled the melting ice around.

"Tesla."

"Yes, sir?" Tesla's head instantly raised up.

"I need you to get me information and fast."

"Yes, sir."

"This time I want you to be sufficient and not make any slip-ups at all. Do I make myself clear?"

Tesla nodded his head.

Nnoitra gazed at his watery drink and clicked his tongue against his teeth, "don't disappoint me."

"I promise, I won't!"

"Good," Nnoitra stood up, swirled his glass around once more before hurling it at the wall.

The cup shattered, sending shards of glass spraying down onto the carpet. Tesla cried out and covered his face with his arm.

"If you fail me, that will be your brains splattered on the wall and floor," Nnoitra sneered. "Now clean it up."

* * *

"Nice place," Grimmjow commented.

Nel shook her head, "if you say so."

"You keep the brats in check."

Nel walked up to him, "what makes you say that?"

"Well I figured if you didn't this place would look like a hell hole," Grimmjow laughed to himself. "To tell you the truth, I was kinda expecting it to be one."

Nel shoved him, "don't insult my housekeeping or you can leave."

"You owe me coffee."

Nel resisted the urge to roll her eyes which was becoming a bad habit when he was around.

"Not if you keep on."

Grimmjow watched her saunter off to the kitchen only to return a minute later with a tray of filled cups, some packets of sugar and milk.

"I don't have anything fancy," she said, placing the tray on the coffee table.

Grimmjow shrugged, "who said anything about drinking fancy coffee? I drink the crap from your job don't I?"

Nel opened her mouth to protest but closed it, "you're right, it is crap."

"Say it again."

Nel blinked, "say what again?"

"That I'm right."

"Why?"

"Because I want to savor that just a little bit longer," he grinned.

"Whatever, I'm going to get changed."

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. Nel gasped and tried to hold her hands out between them but her large chest was already pressed up tightly against his muscled one.

"Why change, I think you look just fine."

Nel shrieked when his hand grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"You pervert!"

"Hey, I'm just appreciating what's in front of me. Is that so wrong?"

Nel glared at him and Grimmjow sighed, releasing her.

"Fine, go get changed."

"Thank you."

Grimmjow didn't let her slide that easily as he smacked her on her ass when she turned to leave. Nel gave a cry and held her bottom.

"Bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk! That's no way to treat a guest."

Nel bit her tongue and made her way to her bedroom to change before any more parts of her were assaulted by his perverted hands. Although she could not help the blush that spread across her cheeks when she thought of how his hand felt on her backside.

'My god, he's turning me into a pervert!'

Nel locked herself in her room while she changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a gray t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and made her way back into the living room.

"Bout time," Grimmjow said from the couch. He was already drinking his cup of coffee and it appeared that he had made Nel's as well.

"Forgive me, your highness," she mocked.

Grimmjow chuckled and then pouted, "here I thought you were going to change into something sexy."

"What the hell am I-some form of adult entertainment for you tonight?" Nel scoffed.

Grimmjow shrugged, "if you want."

Nel shook her head.

"Hope you don't mind extra milk," he said.

Nel sat down on the couch a few inches from him and picked up her cup, eyeing it suspiciously, "what did you do to it?"

"If you think I slipped some date rape drug in there then you can get that sick fantasy out of your head right now," he sneered at her. "I told you I'm not into that. I-"

"Like to see your women on their knees begging for you to give it to them harder," she mocked him this time, lowering her voice.

"So that's what you're wanting, eh?"

Nel was in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee and she almost spat it out. She swallowed it quickly and coughed.

"You wish!"

"You sure you aren't into some kinky shit that I don't know about?" he leaned towards her, a blue eyebrow lifted up.

Nel scooted back, "no. You're just a bad influence."

"You have it wrong."

"Oh do I?" Nel laughed. "Please enlighten me, Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

"Well," he said, placing his cup down. "I think your main problem is that you are sexually frustrated."

Nel opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"When was the last time you were banged so hard your neighbors sent out a complaint?"

Nel's face flushed red, "you're so dirty! I would never-"

Grimmjow shrugged and picked up his cup again, "you just proved my point."

"Sex isn't everything you know."

"Oh really?"

Nel nodded her head, "yes. There's a little thing called communication. It means a lot."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"So tell me, Grimmjow, how much of a man-whore are you really?" Nel smirked at him.

"Despite what you believe, I am quite picky."

"Is that so?"

"I may have had quite a few women but there were more than I can count that were rejected."

Nel finished off her coffee and set it down, "I'm shocked."

"Don't be so surprised," Grimmjow frowned at his coffee that was growing cold. "I don't fuck everything that walks on two legs."

"Can we just…move on?" Nel asked him.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Talking about your sex life that I have no interest in? Not really, I just don't want to hear about it."

Grimmjow put his cup down and reached over to pull Nel next to him.

"Jealous?"

Nel shoved him away, "hardly!"

"If you want, we could go take a tour of your bedroom," his voice whispered hotly into her ear as he bit at her earlobe.

Nel shuddered and kicked at him with her legs, "I'd rather not."

Grimmjow rubbed his stomach that had a stinging kick delivered to.

'What I wouldn't give to feel those legs wrapped around my waist.'

Nel tucked said legs underneath her as she curled up on the other side of the couch, giving them plenty of space in between.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself. You seem to know more about me than what I would like you to know. It seems unfair," Nel changed the subject.

Grimmjow chuckled and relaxed against the couch, "okay, I get it."

Nel just stared pointedly at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"You're willing to tell me?"

Grimmjow snorted, "I gave you the go-ahead right?"

Nel nodded.

"Then ask!"

"Fine, no need to shout," she pouted.

Grimmjow watched her twirl a piece of her hair around her finger before releasing it.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Oh. Where did you attend school? I don't think I ever saw you around."

"All over," Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. "Let's just say I had to transfer a few times because of a few misunderstandings."

Nel didn't need to guess what type of misunderstandings those were.

"And you work with Tia?"

Grimmjow nodded.

Nel sighed softly, "oh."

"Why? Problem?"

She shook her head, "no problem…I just used to work there as well."

"You worked under Aizen's corporation?" Grimmjow looked a little surprised.

"I did."

"What happened?"

Nel looked up at him and then down, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine."

Nel's eyes widened. He did not question her further about why she did not work there anymore. Most would poke and probe until they found out why they were terminated, as if it was anyone's business. But Grimmjow did not care in the least about why she was not there anymore.

"I started roughly a year ago."

Nel nodded and moved on, "you said you and Tia grew up as kids?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I just find it weird," she lifted her head and laughed.

Grimmjow stared at the green-haired woman across from him and pondered. He tried to understand how she could go from feeling down in the dumps to laughing as if nothing happened, if nothing was mentioned at all.

"Are you bi-polar?" he slipped out.

Nel gaped at him and picked up the couch pillow, chucking it at his face. Grimmjow caught it and put it to the side.

"Anything else you wanna know?"

Nel pursed her lips together and chewed on her finger. She shook her head slowly and stretched out her legs before they fell asleep.

"No," she removed her finger from her mouth. "I find it more fun finding out things along the way."

"So what you're saying-"

"I'm not saying anything," she huffed. "Stop trying to predict the future."

"Cha, not trying to predict anything. You're the one who wants to know about me. I'm not even asking you anything."

"You did so, about the job!"

"That hardly counts!"

"It does so!"

"Whatever, I don't even care," Grimmjow chucked the pillow back her way.

Nel caught it and started to pull at it, "then you should leave!"

"No, I'm comfortable," he smiled.

They both heard the pillow tear and Nel grinned sheepishly, "whoops."

"That's what you get."

"It wasn't expensive, I got it at a yard sale," she said. "Plus it can be fixed."

Grimmjow nodded, "so you sew?"

"I'm not telling you anything Mr. I-Don't-Care," she shot back.

"Fine then, don't," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, I won't!"

They were both quiet and Nel was figuring out a way to kick him out of her apartment. She only invited him in to thank him but now she was regretting it.

'Stop lying, you know you like him being here,' her conscious side teased her.

"Hardly," she snorted.

"What was that?"

Nel covered her face with her hand, "that was out loud?"

"You really are weird," Grimmjow shook his head.

"At least I'm not a perv!"

Grimmjow reached for the coffee table and picked up the remote, flipping on the television, "so you say."

Nel stayed quiet as she watched him flip through several channels before settling on an action movie. The movie quickly turned to horror as the victim's legs were slashed with a machete.

"I'll change it," he said, about to flip the channel again.

Nel crossed the space between them and grabbed his wrist, "no, it's okay. I don't mind scary movies."

He nodded his head and tossed the remote down, settling in to watch the movie. He glanced over and saw that Nel was already absorbed into the movie and did not seem to mind the fact that she was sitting so close to him. With a grin he clicked the lamp off on the end table, sending the room into darkness except for the t.v.

* * *

The phone rang loudly several times before it was answered with a sleepy and annoyed groan.

"Yeah?"

"Grimmjow?"

"Yo!"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE AND WHERE IS NEL?"

Grimmjow winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Damnit woman, stop screaming and be quiet. She's fine and she's asleep."

"What do you mean asleep? Where is she?"

"Stop being so demanding."

"Grimmjow I swear-"

"She's right here," he answered.

He listened to Harribel sigh in relief, "that's good. Still doesn't explain why you are there. You aren't molesting her, are you?"

"What? No you sick freak!"

"You better not!"

"It was your idea to introduce us," he countered.

"I know, but I don't want you using your moves on her. She's not like that."

Grimmjow snorted, "I don't know what you mean and I know she isn't."

"…"

"Look she invited me in for coffee; I gave her a ride home. What time is it anyway?"

"About six in the morning."

Grimmjow rubbed his eyes, "damn."

"Oh…well thanks for watching out for her. Tell her to give me a call when she gets up. Oh and don't forget to wake her up, she does have work in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow dismissed her and hung up the phone.

Grimmjow yawned and tried to straighten himself out better when he felt an additional weight on top of him.

* * *

_Nel shrieked and buried her face into Grimmjow's arm as the killer slashed at the victim's throat, sending blood spewing all over the place. She opened one eye and kept it on the screen while trying to hide the rest of her face. Grimmjow found this amusing as he put his hand on her back and would occasionally rub it up and down. _

_Normally she would smack his hands away but she was so into the movie and being scared to death that she did not care at the moment. Plus it was soothing when he would move his hand, it brought her back to Earth and let her know that it was fake._

_As the movie progressed on, Nel's eyes began to droop and shut close. She found herself leaning against him and using his arm as a pillow._

"_Wake up," he nudged her._

_Nel mumbled, "tired."_

"_Feh, movie isn't over."_

"_Mmm…" she muttered incoherently._

_Grimmjow adjusted himself on the couch and Nel's head now rested on his chest. Grimmjow finished the movie and muted the t.v., looking down at the woman who was snoring lightly. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her up against him so they could both lay comfortably. Grimmjow yanked the throw blanket over the two of them before shutting the t.v. off with a click. He put his left arm behind his head to use as a pillow as his right stayed around her. He would lift his hand up, playing with her hair before putting it back down._

'_Why does she make me feel things that I don't want to feel?' he thought with annoyance as he dozed off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

'That's right, she fell asleep on me.'

Grimmjow stretched out his stiff arm and adjusted them both so they could be comfortable again. Or at least he could be comfortable. As far as he could tell, Nel was as comfortable as could be and the proof was on his shirt where there was a drool stain.

'Damn troublesome woman. Going to be the death of me,' he swore as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Have you ever noticed that probably a good 1k or more of an author's word count comes from their notes and disclaimers? Random thought, but for some reason I felt like sharing. I'll do an official word count when this thing is over with haha!

Anyway, you guys are amazing and wonderful! I say that with every chapter but I won't stop until the story is over with. I try to reply to the reviews but I get busy with other things, so sorry about that. I am appreciative of each review, favorite-ing, and whatnot heehee!

The main thing I wanted to say was: enjoy this chapter because it's going to get more intense in the next! Dun, dun, duuunnnn...a little sneak preview without much of a preview! No seriously, it's going to start rolling and I already have the next chapter mapped out (sadly in my mind and not on paper). So enjoy this easy-going chapter for all its worth cause the story is gonna get bumpy. Or at least I'm going to try and make it bumpy, yeah. Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel's eyes slowly opened as sleep started to pull away from her. She yawned and closed her eyes again, not wanting to move from her comfortable spot. She had not had a good sleep for a while now so it was a treat that she did not want to give up. Nel yawned again and stretched her body out before curling back up and twisting to get even more comfortable.

"Damnit, woman! You keep moving around like that and there are going to be consequences."

Nel's eyes snapped open and she jerked upwards. Her hands pushed against Grimmjow's stomach and her fingers twisted up in his t-shirt.

"W-what?" she asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Grimmjow yawned, "whatcha mean?"

"Taking advantage of me!"

"You're the one who fell asleep on top of me," he grunted.

Nel sat up and rubbed at her eyes, "I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Grimmjow sat up, causing Nel to get tangled up in his legs and making her fall forward.

"Mornin'," Grimmjow smirked.

Nel's lips were about an inch away from his and her breath hitched when she thought about how it would feel like to kiss those lips.

"Morning," she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Grimmjow growled and pulled her close, "you drooled on my shirt."

"Uh…sorry," she offered.

"If you're really sorry you should show that you mean it," he prompted her.

Nel raised an eyebrow and giggled, "is that so?"

"Definitely."

They both moved to close the rest of the distance between them when the telephone shrilled, sending them both jolting away from each other.

"I-I-I'm going to go get dressed," Nel stammered, jumping off the couch.

"Can you answer that?" she shouted at him as she ran off to her room.

"What am I, your answering service?"

"Thank you!"

Grimmjow blew out a breath of frustration, running his hand through his hair before picking up the phone.

"Yeah?" he snapped out.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Nel was getting dressed quickly in her work uniform. She was fifteen minutes late and if she hurried up, there still might be a chance she could keep her job. She rushed off to the bathroom to wash her face, splashing cold water on her skin before switching it over to warm.

'Oh my, I almost kissed him! I almost kissed Grimmjow and I barely know him at all! What the hell was I thinking?'

Nel finished washing her face and then drying it with a towel. She picked up her toothbrush and began to scrub away at her teeth.

'You were thinking about how sexy he was looking and how delicious his lips were. You know you wanted to taste them and I'm sure he wanted a taste as well, that's what you were thinking.'

"Shuddup, shuddup, shuddup!" she muttered through the toothbrush and toothpaste.

She finished getting ready, brushing her hair and putting it back up into a pony tail. Nel walked out of the bathroom and spotted Grimmjow sitting on her couch with a pleased look on his face.

"Who was it?" she asked, slipping her socks on.

"Your work."

Nel paled, "and?"

"I don't know," Grimmjow scratched at his chin. "Wanna hear something good or bad?"

Nel cried out, sliding to the floor in despair, "I'm fired? Oh god I'm fired!"

Grimmjow waved his hands, "calm down, woman you're not fired!"

She lifted up her tear stained face and sniffled, "I'm not?"

"Nope, but you were close. Luckily I was able to talk your boss out of it."

"You talked to him?" she stood up quickly and raced at him, grabbing at his shirt and tugging.

"What did you say?"

Grimmjow took her hands in his and squeezed them, "I just told him you were sick."

"But the manager…he never buys sick calls."

"He did with this one."

"How?"

Grimmjow pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. Nel blushed and tried inching off but he kept her still.

"I told him that I was a house-call doctor and you have a twenty-four hour stomach virus."

Nel smacked him upside the head and slid off his lap, her hands on her hips and her eyes furiously glaring, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Geez," he rubbed the side of his head.

"You impersonated a doctor!" she gasped and covered her mouth and began to pace back and forth. "You could go to jail! If my manager decides to check you out-you gave a name?"

Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have done that!"

Grimmjow stood up and grabbed her by the arms and gave her a firm shake, "calm down!"

Nel stopped her babbling.

"You don't think I have connections? I wasn't finished to begin with. I told him that I was working underneath a doctor and was taking house calls. A doctor that even you know."

Nel slowly nodded her head and then shook it.

Grimmjow sighed, "are you that slow?"

"Shut up! You did something illegal!"

"Feh, I'm sure Kurosaki will cover for me if I give him a call."

Nel's eyes lit up in realization as it dawned on her, "ohhhh…YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT ANY WAY!"

Grimmjow was smacked upside the head again as Nel began to belt him with her hands several times.

"I'll call him right now if you'll stop hitting me!"

Nel's hand was in mid-air and she lowered it, "okay."

Grimmjow muttered curses under his breath as he picked up the phone and dialed Ichigo's number. Nel listened as best she could but all she could hear was yelling on the other end of the phone, obviously from Ichigo. Grimmjow kept egging him on but when he explained what he did was for Nel, the yelling seemed to cease.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna kick my ass," Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

After a minute of a few more insults, Grimmjow finally hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"It's covered."

Nel sighed in relief.

"If it is questioned then Ichigo will cover for me, I told you I have connections," Grimmjow tossed the phone onto the couch.

"Besides, I don't see why you care so much about me getting in trouble with the law."

"I don't," Nel lied.

Grimmjow knew she was lying as well but let it slide, "feh, go get ready."

"For what?"

"Just change out of that," he sniffed at her work uniform.

Nel frowned, "I would be on my way if it wasn't for you."

"You told me to answer the phone and thanks to me, I saved your ass from losing your job. Now go change!" he shouted at her, pointing in the direction of her room.

Nel 'hmphed" and made her way back to her room to change into something more casual. She slipped on a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and yanked a purple shirt over her head.

"Better?"

"Much, now let's go."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Gotta change and then we can go get breakfast," Grimmjow slipped his feet into his shoes, taking his keys off of the key rack.

"Oh," Nel said and walked over to where her shoes were. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"And if I get caught playing hooky?"

"It'll be fun, won't it?"

Nel sucked in her cheeks, "you're paying."

* * *

Grimmjow drove them to his place and Nel's jaw nearly dropped in awe. The house was huge, much bigger than Harribel's. Grimmjow chuckled at her because her hands were pressed up the cars window and her breath was fogging it up.

"Shocked."

"No, I-"

"What? Thought I live in a rundown rats nest? I think not."

"I wasn't going to say that," Nel removed her hands from the window and placed them in her lap.

"What were you going to say?" he asked, putting the car into park and shutting it off.

"I don't know now."

"Feh, just because I have had trouble here and there doesn't mean I was born in a broke down place," Grimmjow spat, taking off his seatbelt and exiting the car.

Nel followed suit and climbed out the car, shutting the door behind her, "I wasn't either, you know!"

"Didn't say you were."

Nel stopped walking and stared at the ground. Grimmjow sensed she wasn't moving behind him and stopped, taking a deep breath before turning around.

"Will you stop crying!"

Nel snapped her head up and wiped at her eyes, "I'm not!"

"I wasn't even saying anything about you or your living conditions. Shit happens to people. Hell you'll probably wind up in a mansion one of these days."

"But you make it sound like it's bad to live in a place that isn't so luxurious," she sniffled.

"And you were trying to assume that I come from the sewers and that's where I should live," he countered.

"No, I wasn't. I was just surprised and you cut me off before I could even finish," she glared at him.

"Besides, I was just in awe at the place, it's really beautiful. You and Tia are lucky," she sighed. "I wish I could have a place like this."

"Meh, come on," Grimmjow put his arm around her shoulders and led her up to the porch and inside.

While Grimmjow changed, Nel explored the inside of the house. It was huge inside, although a bit empty. There were a few pieces of furniture that blended in with the plain white walls. There were no photos, which Nel was trying to find, nor were there many decorations. It seemed like a ghost house and she wondered if his bedroom was like that.

Nel blushed, 'don't think about his room!'

"You ready to go?"

Nel jumped.

"Had fun snooping around?"

"I wasn't…not really…it's not like you have anything here!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I sold most of the shit in here."

"Why?"

"It was my parents, didn't want it here anymore."

Nel was curious now, "why? What happened?"

"You ready to go?"

Nel slowly nodded her head. It was apparent that he did not want to talk about it but she hoped that he would open up and explain why one of these days.

"Yes, let's go."

Grimmjow locked up the place before they took off to leave.

* * *

"When you said breakfast I didn't think of this," Nel poked at her rubbery egg that was sitting between a sausage patty and biscuit.

Grimmjow finished off his second breakfast biscuit and was now drinking his coffee, "you didn't expect something fancy, did you?"

"I don't know," Nel plucked the egg off and placed it in the bag.

"We haven't even had our first date yet."

Nel shot him a look, "is that what you're waiting for?"

He shrugged, "last night didn't count."

Nel bit into the biscuit and sausage and mumbled something.

"What was that? You want to go out tonight?" he teased.

Nel swallowed what was in her mouth, "stop messing around."

"You want me to be serious?"

Nel's heart raced, one minute he was joking and the next he sounded serious. It was becoming an emotional rollercoaster with him and she did not know where the ride would end or if it would actually come to an end.

"Don't joke around with things like that."

Grimmjow put his coffee into the coffee holder in his car and started up the car, "fine."

"Where are we going?" Nel asked, finishing off her meal.

"You want a first date, don't you?"

"I-uh-" her mouth was open and she was unable to formulate any words.

Grimmjow put the car into drive and took off, "that's what I thought."

"Here we are."

"The movies?"

"That's what every girl wants right? To see the movies, a nice meal-"

"You bought me McDonald's."

Grimmjow exited the car and quickly walked over before Nel could open her door. He held it open for her and she climbed out. He locked it up and took her by the hand, walking up to the doors.

"Anything in mind?"

"Well there was one movie-"

* * *

Grimmjow shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and hoped that the kernels would choke him so he would not have to watch more of this movie. It was not so bad but the overall plotline sucked and there was nothing blowing up.

'At least it's not a chick flick,' he thought.

Nel sighed in contention, her eyes glued to the movie screen. She barely touched her popcorn or her soda as she was drug into the storyline of the movie and its characters.

Grimmjow tossed his empty bag of popcorn to the floor and kept his eyes on Nel. He found it more entertaining than the movie itself. Her facial expressions changed with each passing scene. One minute her eyes would be wide and full of surprise, then the next they would turn sad and then light up with happiness and laughter. He felt himself becoming more entranced by her with each minute they spent together.

'She really is something else,' he thought.

And unlike other past girlfriends of his, Nel was the only one to put up with his cocky attitude and abrasive personality and they were not even dating.

'Yet,' Grimmjow smirked.

Most would call him every name in the book and be done with him. With Nel, she would call him every name in the book and then carry on with whatever they were talking about in a calmly fashion. He was able to get under her skin and bother her, and when he did it was fun watching her get fired up. But when she calmed herself down, she easily brushed it aside and that was what drew him closer to her. No matter what he did, she kept coming back for more.

'Must be a masochist…heh…that could be fun.'

Grimmjow was so far into his thoughts, which had turned perverted and sent him spiraling into a fantasy, that he did not hear Nel calling his name.

"Good grief, it's like talking to the dead!" she cried out in anger.

"GRIMMJOW!" she shouted in his ear.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow held his ear as he jerked back.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes now!"

Grimmjow glared at her, "what do you want?"

"The movie is over, come on," she stood up, motioning with her hand for him to follow.

He made a move to pick up his mess but then shrugged, 'let the employees get it.'

Nel on the other hand, threw away her trash and when they exited the theater, she covered her eyes to keep herself from being blinded by the light.

Grimmjow swore as he squinted, finding his way back to the car. He unlocked the door and let Nel in, closing the door before hopping into the driver's seat. Once his eyes adjusted he started the car up and took off.

"I need to get home; Pesche and Dondochakka will be home soon. I need to make sure they made it there safely," she said, looking at the time.

It was a little past noon because of the movie. Her brothers would be home in an hour or so.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves," he said.

"Yeah but just to be sure," she said.

"Whatever works for you."

* * *

They were silent as he drove her home. When they arrived back at her place, Grimmjow followed her up to her apartment and stood there as she opened the door.

"Well, thanks for breakfast and the movie."

"No problem," he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting.

"I'll see you around then, I guess."

"For a second date," he corrected her.

Nel shifted from one foot to the other, "so that really was a first date?"

"It was apparent, was it not?"

"I suppose, not what I expected."

"Hey, I had to improvise on the spot."

"So what do you have in mind for next time?"

Grimmjow grinned, "so you're not denying a second date?"

"Maybe…maybe not," she teased him.

"Bitch," he growled. "Be ready by six this Thursday night."

"Why Thursday?" she asked, ignoring the 'bitch' remark.

"Because your boss has a tendency to ramble and said that you had better be in to work by tomorrow because instead of having Wednesday and Thursday off, you're just getting off Thursday because of today."

Grimmjow laughed at the expression on her face. Nel's face lit up with anger and she opened her mouth to tell him off but Grimmjow cut her off, covering her mouth with his own. Nel's eyes went wide and her words were muffled against him.

He pulled away and told her to shut up before putting his lips back on hers. Nel's eyes closed as he pulled her up against him, his tongue running against her bottom lip. Nel groaned, her lips moving in sync with his. She pouted with disappointment when he pulled away. She did not want to open her eyes because she knew he would be smirking and looking completely cocky.

When she did open her eyes, she was completely right. Cocky could not even describe the look on his face.

"Thursday at six," he said again.

Nel nodded her head, completely dumbfounded at the moment. Her thoughts were jumbled and her brain was foggy. While Grimmjow was cocky, Nel could be said to be a zombie.

"Okay," she managed to say.

"Later, sweetheart," he said, giving her backside a smack before taking off.

Nel jumped back into reality and rubbed her behind. She really had to bring that up with him on Thursday. But besides all that, the main thing running through her head was 'what the hell just happened,' and why she enjoyed it so damn much.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to everyone! This is probably my shortest chapter so far...not sure but I believe it is. Not going to say much except that and let you guys go on ahead and read. I'm going to try and get a new chapter out this weekend. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

"Tesla, did you gather the information I demanded you to get?"

Tesla nodded his head, "yes, sir!"

"Well?"

"Everything is in a folder and-"

Tesla reeled back as his head snapped sharply to the side, his cheek stinging. Nnoitra stood over him with his hand raised angrily in the air.

"Did I say I wanted to _read _it? Do I look like I have the _time _to read?"

"N-no s-sir! I'm s-s-sorry!" Tesla held his cheek as he whimpered out an apology.

Nnoitra gave his side a swift kick before walking out of the room, "I told you I am not going to put up with any insolence."

Tesla whimpered again.

"Clean yourself up and read to me what you have found. You have ten minutes and the information better be sufficient, or else."

Tesla scampered to his feet and hobbled over to where the folder was laying.

Nnoitra sat down on his white leather couch and twiddled his thumbs impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"I…uh…it's here…" Tesla opened the folder and pulled out papers. "Where to start…"

"Tesla," Nnoitra growled.

"R-right!" Tesla flipped through some pages and coughed. "Neliel works at a restaurant that serves international cuisine."

"Like I care?"

"Her days off are irregular but she appears to be there the majority of the weekday. Her two brothers, Pesche and Dondochakka, attend the high school not too far from where she works."

"Hmm…"

"There is really nothing else besides that. She is not attending college anymore," Tesla flipped through some more papers, sending them scattering to the floor.

Nnoitra watched as a page landed near his feet. He leaned down to pluck it off the floor, holding it between his fingers. He stared at the image of a smiling Nel and his blood began to boil.

'Stupid bitch, I will destroy you once and for all.'

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?"

Nnoitra rudely waved the waitress off as he sat in the corner of the restaurant. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his outfit was casual, a pair of jeans and a thin, white long sleeved shirt. His eyes kept trained on the busty green-haired woman that was walking back and forth serving customers and cleaning up their mess. He snickered at the displeased look on her face and it brought him great pleasure to know that she was miserable.

He watched her for about an hour and not once did she look in his direction. He could have been shouting at the top of his lungs and she probably would not look over in his direction.

'Do you not sense that I am here or are you simply ignoring me?' he thought, tapping his fingers on the table. 'I'll have to remedy that.'

His waitress then approached Nel and he picked up on a few words. Apparently the other waitress was taking a break and asked if Nel could clean and cover her tables for a few minutes. Nnoitra watched Nel nod her head.

Nnoitra stood up from the table and decided to leave before Nel managed to make her way over, but not before tossing down some money. He smoothly walked up and then past Nel, purposely bumping into her on the way out. He heard her soft cry and heard chairs clatter against the table, no doubt from her trying to regain her balance. Nnoitra grinned as he exited the restaurant.

He was bent on striking fear into her, one way or another. He waited far too long for this to happen and now the chance finally presented itself. He was going to take full advantage of it this time and unlike last time, he would not screw up along the way. Last time he was younger, a tad stupider, even though he hated to admit that, and he was not as clever as he was now. Nnoitra knew back then was bad timing altogether but now it was just perfect.

"Nnoitra, sir?"

"What is it?" he sneered.

"The car is ready whenever you are," Tesla said, watching his master zone off.

Nnoitra snorted and made his way over to the car, climbing into the backseat and closing the door. Tesla jumped into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt.

"Where to now, sir?"

Nnoitra looked down at his watch, "start heading back, I believe my lunch break is over with."

* * *

Nnoitra made his way through the massive building, heading over to the elevator and pushing the button. He tapped his foot as he waited for the doors to open. The elevator gave a short 'ding' and the doors slid open. He stepped inside and pushed the button to the fourth floor. The ride was quick and he was exiting the elevator in no time.

"Move out of my way," Nnoitra hissed.

His hand shot out in front of him, shoving the person that was standing in front of the elevator and in his way. Papers went flying about and Nnoitra ignored the outraged cry and string of curses flying from the other employee's mouth.

"Creepy bastard!"

Nnoitra ignored the insult as he made his way to his desk. He had a bunch of paper work that needed to be done before the day was over with. The sooner he was done the sooner he could go back out and find his play toy. The thought of her made him smile with glee. It was hard to focus on the work ahead of him when there were so many more entertaining and pleasurable thoughts.

'Damn work, one of these days I won't have to do this mundane shit.'

Much to his annoyance, Nnoitra did not finish until six that evening. It had taken longer than expected and it did not help that more shit was being piled on top of his desk. He did not have this planned at all but he had no choice but to get it done.

While gathering his things he did not see the tall, figured shadow looming over him. He did not raise his head, merely continued on with what he was doing.

"Can I help you?"

A bronzed hand slammed down on his desk, right in front of him, making him pause in what he was doing.

"Care to explain what you are doing?"

Nnoitra's face lit up in amusement as he lifted his head to stare directly into the green eyes of the blonde haired woman.

"Care to explain why you are harassing me? As you can see, I am getting ready to leave, Harribel."

Harribel glared down at him, "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Nnoitra laughed.

"I'm warning you Jiruga, you stay the fuck away from her."

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean," his white teeth flashed her a not-so-innocent smile.

Harribel clenched her fist before grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him partially out of his seat.

Nnoitra was a tad surprised but kept his composure, egging her anger on. He simply raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"You know what I mean, stop playing stupid."

"I know that if you do not release me, there is going to be problems," he stopped his laughter and hissed.

Nnoitra saw her eyes flicker and he took that moment to grab her hand and twist it. He felt elated when he heard her small cry of pain and he twisted her hand even harder.

"Leave me be, Harribel. Mind your own business."

Harribel winced as her hand was released.

"I told you, I have no idea what you are talking about. You're lucky I don't tell this to Aizen."

He watched as she rubbed her hand, down to her wrist.

"Is something the matter?"

Nnoitra gathered his items, brushing past Harribel and stopping next to the new arriver, "no…nothing at all."

Nnoitra walked off, leaving the two alone. He had more pressing matters to attend to that could not wait any further.

"What was that about?"

Harribel just sighed and leaned into Starrk.

* * *

"What an utterly and tiresome day," Nnoitra grumbled.

He told Tesla to drop him off in front of Nel's place of employment. From the looks of it, they were quite busy and it was hard to see if she was even working through the window. Nnoitra's question was soon answered when he spotted a glimpse of her hair. It would be so easy to go in there and watch her as she worked but he had other ideas.

Nnoitra waited until closing and watched as all the employees exited the building. He stood in the shadows, hidden from view and watched his prey exit the building. She looked around; her eyes were wide and a bit fearful. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to be afraid and to be unsure when he would pop out and grab her. It made it all the more fun.

He saw her stand by the bus stop, her arms wrapped around herself in a protective stance. Nnoitra found her to be so enticing and yet so annoying. He wanted to wrap his skinny fingers around her neck and strangle the life right out of her. On the other hand, he wanted to tear her from the inside out and make her scream in pain and pleasure until he was tired of using her body. He wanted to break her down so much he could taste it.

"Hurry up…hurry up…"

He could hear her talk to herself and his insides were giddy. This was what he wanted, for her to be afraid of him. Nnoitra decided it would be a perfect time to move forward. It would not hurt things if he went over to say hello or to give her a little surprise. Besides, he had been waiting for her for a very long time. It was a reunion that was in the making and unknown to her, it would be one that she would not soon forget.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Won't say much except thank you and I'll let the chapter speak for itself. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel wrapped her arms around her stomach and shivered. She had just finished up with work and was now waiting for the bus to come and pick her up. The cool air made her chilly but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was more the cause to her chills.

"Hurry up…hurry up…" she muttered anxiously.

Today had been a rough day for her and a rough start to the week. Not only was she on her toes all day but various things had happened that left her on edge. She tried to brush it off but when it became too obvious, she feared the minute she had to leave.

Nel glanced over her shoulder and swayed on her feet. She began toying with the idea of just running home as fast as she could or hailing down a taxi cab. She had some money from her tips that day to pay for a cab ride. The more she mulled over it the better it sounded.

"Just run as quick as you can," she breathed.

She took a step out, her leg shaking and when she moved her other leg, they both felt numb. She wobbled slightly before regaining her balance and taking another step. She rocked a bit before lifting her feet to start running when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards.

Nel flailed as another hand grabbed her from behind, fingers curling around her throat and squeezing as she was drug backwards. She felt the air being cut off and her hands went to her neck, trying to pry the fingers off. The only noise was a whimper and gasp for air slipping past her lips.

She struggled as she was pulled back into the dark alleyway that was by the bus stop. Her feet dragged on the cement. Try as she might, she could not dig her feet in to stop from being pulled. Before she knew it, she was being slammed into the brick wall of the building, her head almost cracking against the hard bricks. The pressure in her throat decreased as the hand was removed but now her back was throbbing.

White teeth flashed in front of her face and what she had been dreading hours ago, was now rearing its ugly head in front of her.

"Where you running to, Neliel?"

* * *

_Nel started her work day full speed ahead as the restaurant remained busy all through the lunch hour rush and into dinner. For a Monday, the place was packed, even with the noon crowd gone. Customers flocked in and out, giving her no time to have a break. Her feet were already throbbing and her lower back was starting to hurt from bending over to clean and from carrying heavy trays of food out to the customers. _

_To make things worse, now one of her co-workers was asking her to take over while she went on a break. The audacity of the other woman to even take a break when she did not have a break since…never. Nel had worked straight through, even skipping her lunch break. _

"_I mean, you did have Sunday off cause you were sick," the woman threw in her face._

_Nel bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head, "yeah. Go on, I'll cover."_

_The woman smiled, "great!"_

_Nel watched as she walked off and the green-haired woman held back a string of curses that wanted to fly from her mouth._

'_One of these days I will really tell them how I feel.'_

_Nel picked up the extra work load. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching her but she was so busy that the feeling floated off as physical work pain began to take over. _

_She had her rag in hand, ready to wipe down the table she was working on when something or someone bumped into her, sending her stumbling. She gave a small cry and her hands reached out to steady herself, latching onto the backs of the chairs. The chairs clanked together as her feet twisted around one another. Thankfully she was able to keep herself from falling. By the time she righted herself and turned to see who knocked into her, the person was already gone._

'_Asshole.'_

_Nel shook it off and finished cleaning off the table before heading over to the empty one. She assumed that whoever was sitting there was the one to bump into her. She gathered that much by what her co-worker informed her of. Three tables were in the middle of their meal, another was finished and was leaving and then there was one other table that was still lingering. _

_Nel made her way over to the empty table and saw the money lying on the table. She looked over her shoulders briefly before sliding the money into her apron. If her co-worker wanted to put her workload onto her then she was going to pick up the money and not share it. _

'_Huh, what's this?' she thought, her fingers brushing up against a piece of paper. _

_Her fingers opened the small piece of paper and her eyes skimmed over it before it fell to the table. Her hand covered her mouth and she began to shake. _

'_No…I must have read that wrong,' she tried to reason. _

'_There is no way…it just can't…'_

_Her body began to tremble even more and she screamed when a hand fell on top of her shoulder. _

"_Geez, Nel!" _

_Nel clutched her hand to her chest and spun around, staring into the eyes of her co-worker._

"_Just letting you know I'm back from my break."_

_Nel's heart was hammering inside of her chest. She took a deep breath to calm herself._

"_Sorry, you just really startled me."_

_The woman stared._

"_Any tips?"_

_Nel thought of the money left behind and she could feel it burning a hole in her apron. Knowing who it came from made it cursed and tainted but money was money. _

_Nel shook her head and took a step to leave, "no, the guy just paid and left."_

"_Jackass," the woman snorted._

_Nel couldn't agree more as she left to tend to her other tables. She did not look back at the other table where the piece of paper was still lying on the table. The scratchy handwriting in black ink, staining the paper: _

_So nice to see you again. –N.J._

_

* * *

_

"_I'm telling you the truth Tia, I know what I saw!"_

"_Nel, you have been overworked."_

_Nel shook her head but realized she was on the phone in the employee lounge room._

"_No…well I have but…I wouldn't…Tia it's true!"_

_She could hear Harribel sigh, "it wouldn't make any sense."_

"_I thought the protection order was permanent."_

"_It should be, that's why it wouldn't make any sense. Plus he hasn't been acting the least bit suspicious at work. Creepy as always but then again I don't work in the same department as he does."_

"_Tia…I don't feel so good…" she said and felt herself began to gag. _

"_Don't throw up!" her friend cried through the ear piece. "Just take a deep breath, sit down and drink some water."_

_Nel did what she was told and her feet sang in relief as the pressure was taken off of them. _

"_I remember that handwriting and he had his initials…he was here, I know it!"_

"_You didn't see him at all?"_

"_He was not at my tables. I covered for the girl but when I went to the table no one was there. I was shoved right before going to that table."_

_Nel shuddered. To think that he had walked right past her without her knowing was unbearable. _

"_Nel?"_

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_Look, if you want we can check out the status of your protection order and go from there."_

"_Yeah, that sounds good."_

"_He wouldn't dare put his hands on you."_

"_I don't know…" she bit her lip._

"_You can't get off early or anything?"_

"_I wish I could but we're pretty busy today."_

_She heard Harribel sigh._

"_Okay, just be careful."_

"_I will, thanks Tia."_

"_You're welcome. I have to get back to work. Give me a call when you get home."_

"_Okay, I will. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_Nel stood up and hung up the phone that was mounted to the wall. The long cord hung limply and swayed a little before coming to a stop. Nel stared at the phone, toying with the idea of calling her brothers school to make sure they were okay but she realized that would be ridiculous. She would sound so stupid over the phone. What would she say? That there was a crazy guy that shoved into her and might be after her brothers? They would call the mental institution and have her locked away. _

'_All I have to do is get through today and tomorrow I can find some time to head down to the police station,' she reassured herself. 'Nothing is going to happen, he can't do anything, it's against the order.'_

_

* * *

_

Nel wished she could take back those words now that the beady black eyes were staring her down. She squirmed, her back rubbing against the rough texture of the bricks. Her gut was telling her all along that something was wrong but she pushed it aside to get her work done. If she had focused too much on it, she would have been fired for not doing what she was suppose to be doing.

"Long time no see, isn't it?"

Nel's eyes snapped shut and she shook her head. Her mind kept chanting 'it's just a nightmare' over and over again but when she felt warm breath on her face and his creepy chuckle, she knew it was a nightmare but it was a real nightmare.

"What's the matter, not happy to see me? I'm happy to see you."

Nel felt a tear slide from her tightly shut eyes and move down her cheek. The chuckling increased to full on laughter and she began to shake even more.

"Crying already? I haven't done anything except say hello and you are already breaking down. Have you become that weak? Such a shame cause I was wanting to have some fun!"

Nel opened her eyes and cringed at how close he was to her. His hands were pinning her against the wall and she knew she would have bruises on her arms in the morning, that's if she made it to see the morning.

"W-what do you want, Nnoitra?"

"What do I want?"

"You aren't supposed to be here…be near me…so let me go!"

Nnoitra gave another laugh, "is that so? That's not what I was told."

"The protection order states-"

"The protection order doesn't exist anymore," he countered back.

Nel's eyes widened, "w-what do y-you mean?"

Nnoitra pulled back a bit from her but his hands remained where they were.

"I had that taken care of. It's always good to have people who owe you favors."

"You can't do that! You're lying!"

Nnoitra released one of her arms and his hand went to his pants, pulling out a folded paper, "don't believe me? Want to see the proof? It's right here, I can read it to you. It's signed and everything. Official document. You know I don't play around with things that are fake. I like everything to be real and legit."

Nel's free arm allowed her to smack away his paper from his hand. Her hand smacked against his fingers, sending the paper flying to the ground. Nnoitra's eyes became smaller slits and he sneered at her in disgust.

"Are you feeling brave now? You feel you can start attacking me?"

Nel's head snapped to the side and her cheek began to sting.

Nnoitra's hand was raised in the air and his fingers curled into a fist as he lowered it.

"Let me tell you something you stupid bitch, we aren't playing by your rules anymore. We're playing by mine. You either follow them or I will end your life painfully but not before going after the ones you care so much about."

Nel's stomach dropped and her throat tightened.

"D-don't you even dare-don't you even think about it!"

Nnoitra leaned down, his face a mere inch away from hers, "then I suggest you start behaving yourself."

"What do you want?"

Nel swallowed the lump in her throat and got control over her breathing. She had to clear her mind so she could out-wit him or at least think of a way to get out of the situation that she was in. As long as she was away from him, it would be for the best.

"What do I want?" he hummed, scratching at his chin.

Nel cringed as he laughed loudly.

"Oh that is too funny, Neliel. You ask me what I want as if you could pay it off."

Nel cried out again as her back was slammed against the brick wall two more times.

"What I want," he sneered, "is for you to die."

Nel struggled against him and tried to pull away but he kept her pinned.

"I am willing to settle for less though," he said and smiled when she stopped moving. "That's if you follow along."

Nel glared at him, "you want me to play a game. My life and my brother's lives are not a game!"

"But games are so much fun."

"You're a sick bastard!"

"Am I? Or are you a twisted bitch that just secretly enjoys it?"

Nel couldn't hold back as she spit right in his face.

Nnoitra frowned as he wiped the saliva off of his face and stared at his hand before backhanding her across the face once again. Nel didn't cry out this time instead she held back any noises and forced herself not to cry.

"I see; that's how it's going to be."

"Just tell me what you want, Nnoitra," she whispered.

Nnoitra pulled away from her and tapped his foot on the ground, "it's simple, I want you to die-"

"But for now, I want you to be humiliated as you humiliated me. I want you to know your place, which is beneath me! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER, NELIEL!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Also I apologize for not replying to any reviews. I'm starting my classes next week so things have been crazy getting everything ready to go again. I'll try to update every week or every other week because I'll be writing stories and poetry for my creative writing class and I'm also learning Japanese so I'm giving that the majority of my time. Just giving everyone a head's up but I'll try to have updates on a weekend.

Thanks to everyone, I love all my readers cause you guys are fabulous and wonderful! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

"Nel…Nel…"

"_You're going to do as I say and if you don't-"_

_She did not hear what else he had to say because it was shattering her heart. His threats towards her life were nothing compared to the threats to her brothers._

"_I don't understand-"_

"_If you don't do as I say, I am going to humiliate you as you have humiliated me."_

_Nel shook her head, "I've never done anything to you."_

"_I beg to differ."_

"_Just…don't…"_

"_I won't do anything as long as you comply."_

"Nel…Nel…"

"_Okay, Nnoitra…I'll do as you say."_

"_Good girl."_

"NEL!"

"Huh? What?"

Nel blinked her eyes and focused on her friend sitting in front of her.

"What is with you today?"

"I'm sorry Tia, I'm just really tired," she sighed. "I had a…rough night."

Harribel raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee, "about that."

Nel brushed her long bangs out of her face.

"The phone call yesterday-"

"Oh, that!" Nel laughed as she waved her hand. "I was confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes, I thought it was him but apparently it wasn't. I've just been a little paranoid and on edge lately. I blame the long hours."

"Nel, I can tell when you lie," Harribel told her.

Nel shook her head, "no, I mean it. I have just been under a lot of stress lately. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harribel put her cup down and folded her hands on the table, "I spoke with Nnoitra."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes."

"It's not like I care," she huffed.

"He told me to mind my own business. Do you have any idea about that?"

Nel gaped at her, "how would I know? I don't speak with him nor have I seen him! I thought I did but I was wrong."

Harribel remained silent, her eyes stern.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Nel asked her sadly, her head drooping.

"It's not that I don't, I just find it odd."

"I understand."

"Nel, look at me."

Nel lifted her head.

"Tell me the truth-"

Nel nodded.

"Have you had any encounters with Nnoitra?"

Nel pushed down the lump in her throat and fixed Harribel with an equally hard stare.

"No."

Harribel wanted to sigh but she nodded her head and stood up from the chair, "okay. I believe you."

"Thank you," she smiled up at her friend.

"I need to get back to work. I'll call you later, okay?"

Nel nodded her head.

"Just be careful and if you need anything-"

"I'll call."

Harribel grabbed her purse and gave her friend a somewhat sad and disappointed look before leaving. She knew Nel was lying but she wasn't going to start a fight and ruin their friendship. She had her suspicions but she knew that Nel would never drag her friends into anything that was dangerous. Nel was the type to face them head on and carry the burden on her shoulders until she passed out from utter exhaustion.

Even though Harribel lied about believing her friend, she also made a promise to keep a close eye on both her and Nnoitra. She swore that if anything happened, a certain creepy ass bastard would be getting their ass handed to them on a plate.

* * *

After the next two days of work, Nel found herself crashed on her couch Wednesday night, unable to move. Luckily her brothers made dinner but she felt her stomach in a knot and unable to eat. Every day was becoming a nightmare now that Nnoitra was back into her life. She did not know what to do or who to turn to. He had threatened her if she sought out help from others there would be hell to pay. She believed him. This time he was not playing around. In the past she would blow off his advances or anything he would have to say and that was that. This was a whole entirely different situation.

'I still don't understand,' she thought sadly. 'What did I ever do to him? What did I do to cause him to enter my life and make it a living hell?'

Nel found herself dwelling on this as her eyes began to droop.

* * *

_Nel covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh too loudly. She pulled down her school skirt and coughed, trying to regain herself. _

"_You shouldn't do such things," Nel warned her friends teasingly._

_Harribel grinned, "I didn't do anything."_

"_A-huh, I bet! What did he say afterwards?"_

_Harribel shrugged, "nothing really."_

_Tatsuki snickered, "I'm sure he had plenty to say afterwards!"_

_The mysterious 'he' happened to walk by their classroom which sent Nel and Tatsuki into a bigger fit of giggles. _

"_I swear you two are so immature."_

"_We're not the ones who are attacking Starrk when he least expects it," Nel protested._

_Tatsuki wiped her eyes, "I think you need a new plan."_

_Harribel grumbled, "this is the last time I tell you guys anything."_

_The bell finally rang and the three quickly gathered their things and made their way downstairs to the cafeteria. Nel's stomach growled loudly and she could not wait to eat, even if it was a flimsy packed lunch. _

_Locating a table, they plopped down and began to pull out their lunches. Little talk was to be had until a few bites were taken. Harribel pushed her cold rice away and frowned. _

"_Nel."_

_Nel was taking a big bite out of her apple and her cheeks were puffed out, "hmph?"_

_Harribel leaned down, "I didn't want to tell you but…that guy is checking you out."_

_Nel's eyes widened and she swallowed the mouthful of apple, "wha?"_

_Tatsuki went to look over her shoulder but Harribel waved at her quickly._

"_Don't look, not yet!" she hissed._

_Nel lowered her head, "who? Who is looking at me?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't seen him around. He's probably in the grade above us."_

_Nel scratched the back of her head, "why would he have lunch with us during this period then?"_

_Harribel shrugged, "no idea."_

"_If it's his last year then he could have special privileges," Tatsuki suggested._

"_Is he cute?"_

_Harribel made a face._

_Nel pouted, "it's never the cute ones."_

_Tatsuki patted her friends shoulder, "it will be okay."_

"_Okay, look now," Harribel said._

_The two girls looked over their shoulders and spotted the upperclassman sitting with a few people. He had black hair that went to his shoulders, beady eyes and a wide smile that stretched across his face which showed his perfect white teeth._

_Nel turned back around and cringed, "he's…"_

"_Nnoitra," Tatsuki said with a shudder. _

"_You know him?" Harribel asked._

_She nodded, picking at her food, "yeah, he's a jackass."_

"_Oh?" Nel seemed curious._

"_He's in my karate class," she shook her head and sighed. "He doesn't fight anyone who is beneath him or-"_

"_Or?" the other two girls pressed on._

"_A female."_

"_What? Why?" Nel seemed outraged at this, as did Harribel._

"_I don't know. He says that women should not fight or cannot be comparable to men," she clenched her fist. "It's a load of crap."_

_Harribel nodded, "it is. You could kick is ass anytime."_

"_Thanks!" Tatsuki smiled. "Unfortunately his dad is in with the dojo trainers and he doesn't have to combat any of the females."_

_Nel poked a hole in her juice packet and slurped on it._

"_You sure he was looking at me? If he doesn't like females he might be gay."_

_Harribel snorted, "he might be but I'm pretty sure he was checking you out."_

_Nel shrugged, "I don't care. Anyone who puts women down doesn't deserve any of my attention. Besides, he's not even cute."_

_Tatsuki agreed, "yeah. Moving on…who is ready for science class?"_

_Harribel and Nel groaned at the thought of having to dissect a frog._

_The end of the day had finally arrived and Nel was gathering her books that she needed for homework, out of her locker. She felt a presence behind her and she turned her head to see the guy from the cafeteria standing above her, that freaky smile wider than ever._

"_Hey."_

"_Umm…hi…" she replied meekly._

"_My name is Nnoitra Jiruga."_

"_Nel-"_

_He cut her off, "I know who you are."_

_Nel looked surprise, "umm…"_

"_So," he leaned up against the other locker. "How about you and me go out and grab something to eat."_

_Nel noticed it was more of a demand rather than a question._

"_I'm sorry, not interested," she declined._

_Nnoitra's smile disappeared and he leaned down, "don't make a scene. Just accept my request."_

"_You mean your demand," she felt her anger building._

_Nnoitra hissed at her, "just do it."_

_Nel shoved her last book into her bag and slammed her locker door. _

"_Look, I've heard about you and quite frankly, you disgust me. You treat women as if they are servants beneath your feet," she said loudly, her eyes were narrowed with anger._

"_I would rather throw myself off a bridge than go anywhere with you."_

_Nel huffed and spun on her feet, walking away from the fuming Nnoitra behind her. She could hear the howling laughter coming from his friends that were standing a few feet away. She could feel his eyes burning into her back but at that time she did not care because she figured she would never have anymore interactions with him again. She wished she knew how wrong she was at that moment. _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Lots of thank you's and love to everyone! All I'm going to say is that this chapter needed to happen to move forward. So I hope you guys enjoy and I'm editing through the next chapters so I'll have another one up by Thursday/Friday for you guys. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach!

* * *

"Hey sis, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Dondochakka teased.

Nel stopped stirring the soup mixture in the pot and looked over at her brother. She frowned as she forgot that Grimmjow was taking her out tonight.

"Yeah, it slipped my mind," she said, her voice drifting off.

Dondochakka glanced down in the pot, "I could finish that."

"You sure? I mean, you guys need to eat and I would feel guilty if I didn't finish making your dinner," Nel stirred the soup with a little more vigor.

Dondochakka stopped her hand and took the wooden spoon from her, "go on."

"Alright but if you want I could-"

"Go!" he waved her off dismissively.

Nel sulked as she slowly made her way to her bedroom to lay out her clothes to change into when she was done with her shower. If it wasn't for Dondochakka telling her about her date for that evening, she probably would have not known until she received an angry phone call or a hostile Grimmjow at her door.

She groaned as she went to the bathroom to shower. It was not that she did not want to go out with Grimmjow but ever since she ran into Nnoitra, her mind had been pre-occupied. She really had no idea what he wanted. He said he wanted to humiliate her but Nel had no idea what he had planned or what he wanted her to do.

Nnoitra told her, more like threatened her, that if she did not do as he said or wanted he would make her pay. Nel felt that was most confusing because he gave no details about what he wanted from her. Nel figured it was just empty threats and let that be that but she had a hunch that was not the case.

She glanced up at the wall clock in the bathroom and gasped. Grimmjow would be there in thirty minutes and she had yet to even hop into the shower. She jumped into the tub, squealing as cold water came out the shower head. The water soon warmed up and she scrubbed herself up and down before turning off the taps and wrapping a fluffy towel around her. Nel brushed her teeth quickly before dashing into her room to dry herself off.

'I should have paid more attention to the time,' she thought, pulling on her underwear and snapping her bra closed.

Nel then picked up the red, strapless dress that was lying on the bed. The dress hugged her curves and was about an inch or two above her knee. She felt that it was sexy but not trashy and she could not stand trashy. Of course trashy was something that was saved for bedroom activities but Nel had no intention of doing that anytime soon.

'Grimmjow may want to but if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep it in his pants.'

Nel picked up her blow drier and brush and dried her hair as best she could in the little time she had left. She hoped that it would all dry quickly without looking like a frizzed up mess. Luckily for her, her hair dried and fell past her shoulders in soft waves. Nel ran the brush through her locks a few more times before tossing it down and reaching for her make-up. The doorbell rang and her heart stopped. She was going to do her face up but opted for just some mascara and a tinted lip gloss. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress and nodded in approval.

"For getting ready in thirty minutes, that's not bad," she giggled.

"Nel, your date is here!" Pesche called in a laughing tone.

Nel growled. Why she told her brothers it was a date she had no idea but they pestered her to know more about it and she finally admitted to it being a date.

She went to her closet to grab a pair of red pumps that matched her dress and she could hear Grimmjow muttering something in the living room. Nel took a breath, composing herself before walking out of her room and down the hall.

"Damn."

Was the first thing Grimmjow said when he got a look at her. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark blue button up shirt.

Nel blushed and coughed, "thanks, you look nice as well."

Grimmjow smirked. Most women would slap a man because they would say something other than 'you look pretty' or along those lines. Nel knew what he meant and knew it was his way of expressing how he felt without having to say it directly. One word was all he needed and Nel was not offended.

"We're going now. Behave yourselves," Nel told her brothers.

They gave a mock salute.

Grimmjow held open the door and Nel slipped on her shoes before walking out. Grimmjow closed the door behind them and headed down the stairs, pulling out his keys from his pocket. He unlocked his car and held open the door so she could climb inside.

"I hope you are hungry," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Nel nodded, "a little."

Grimmjow made a noise of disagreement, "don't bullshit me. If you're hungry you'd better eat. I can't stand women who refuse to eat because it makes them look like a pig."

"I wouldn't-"

Grimmjow gave her a look before starting up the car.

"Okay so maybe I did that a few times in the past, but isn't that what all women are told to do? It's the lady protocol that must be followed."

"Screw that."

Nel laughed, "I was going to eat anyway so don't worry. I'll probably be really hungry by the time we get there. Speaking of, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Grimmjow said as he pulled out the drive way.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Nel smiled, "I think it is perfect."

Grimmjow drove them to a restaurant that was most popular in town. It was a small jazz club that was not too classy but not downright casual dress. The atmosphere was light, easy-going, mysterious and a bit romantic. The lights inside were dim and small tables were scattered about. Dark purple drapes hung from the walls and the wooden floor made her heels clank against it.

The waitress led them over to an empty table and Grimmjow pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Nel smoothed down her dress before sitting and scooted up to the table. Grimmjow sat across from her and the waitress pulled out her pad and a black pen.

"What can I get you two this evening?"

Nel looked for a menu and realized there was none because Grimmjow was already ordering for them.

"Just some wine to drink and I will have a steak," he looked over at Nel, waiting for her to order.

"Umm…there's no menu and-" she blushed with embarrassment.

"I recommend the seared tuna," the waitress said.

"Oh, okay then," Nel shrugged. "Why not?"

The waitress jotted on her pad before saying she would return in a few.

"I never been to a place where they don't have a menu," Nel said in awe. "How do you know what to get?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "it's the type of place that has pretty much anything."

"Oh."

Nel glanced around the place before her eyes went back to the table. The table was black, as were the chairs and there was a small, round candle-free light in the middle for decoration. It was a mellow place and it made her feel really relaxed as the jazz music played softly in the background.

"You uncomfortable?" he asked.

Nel shook her head, "no, just…it's all new."

"You'll get used to it."

"I will?" she raised an eyebrow.

Grimmjow grunted.

The waitress returned with the wine and she placed the bottle along with the two glasses onto the table. She left and Grimmjow picked up his glass and took a swig from it. Nel followed and took a small sip before putting it back down. She was not much of a drinker so the wine tasted different to her.

"So…" Nel began.

Grimmjow looked at her and finished off his wine before speaking.

"Yeah?"

"No, I was just wondering how weird it is that we are sitting here at this nice place having dinner together."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," she shook her head. "I didn't think the two of us would be here."

Grimmjow shrugged, "to be honest I didn't think so either."

"Really? What changed your mind?"

Grimmjow tapped his fingers on the table, "when you back-talked me. No, I take that back. When you became angry with me when we first met at your job."

Nel laughed, "you were being a moron."

"And you were being unruly and not doing your job."

"I do my job perfectly!"

"Is that so?"

"I haven't had any complaints so far," she huffed.

"Did you include mine?" he grinned.

"Yours does not count," she protested.

Grimmjow rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "why is that?"

"I…" Nel picked up her glass of wine and took a long sip from it.

Grimmjow chuckled, "that's what I thought."

Nel glared at him and swallowed.

"Tell me about your tattoo."

Grimmjow's face went from amused to irritated in a second.

"It was a bet."

"Did you lose?"

He said nothing and Nel laughed, "you did, didn't you?"

"Not my fault."

"I wonder," she tapped her chin with her long finger.

"Wonder what?"

Nel stared at him, "did it have anything to do with Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

Nel laughed some more, "you are so easy to read!"

Grimmjow kept his eyes diverted.

"Awww, tell me, please!" she whined in a playful tone.

"No."

"Pleeeaaassseee!"

Grimmjow sighed, "if I do, will you stop nagging me?"

She nodded excitedly.

"We made a bet with each other over who could win in a game of chess."

Nel about lost it and she covered her mouth.

"We both managed to end up in a grid-lock and so we both lost, according to the stipulations we set at the beginning."

"So that's why he has those green markings down his face?"

His face looked less irritated and he cracked a smile, "heh, serves him right."

Nel finished off her wine and licked her lips, "I like yours better."

"Do you now?" he was intrigued.

"It matches your eyes and your hair without making you seem girly."

He frowned at her, "way to ruin a compliment."

"Sorry."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"No, I'm afraid of needles."

"What about that on your face?"

Nel's hand went to her nose and cheeks. The stupid marking had yet to leave and she doubted it ever would. It had been over a month now.

"It was a bad sunburn and it refuses to go away."

The waitress appeared with their food and Nel's mouth began to water as the squared dish was placed in front of her. Any other conversation they had was halted by the arrival of their dinner. A live band soon appeared on stage and the female singers voice wafted softly throughout the place. Nel dug in right away and her eyes lit up at how flavorful the food was.

"Good right?"

Nel nodded as she took another bite. They spent their meal in silence and finished in no time, ordering desserts right after. Nel had another glass of wine and was feeling even more relaxed than before.

"Tell me more about yourself."

Grimmjow shrugged, "nothing much to tell that I haven't told you."

Nel leaned forward and Grimmjow was granted a look at the amount of cleavage that was shown because of her dress.

"Tell me why I keep feeling so drawn to you?"

"I will if you tell me the same."

Nel licked her lips as he leaned over as well, his face only a few inches from hers. Their eyes were locked on each other's and she smiled.

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

Grimmjow closed the space between them and captured her lips with his own. Nel sighed softly as his tongue ran against her lips before she parted hers, allowing him entrance into her mouth. His hand reached up to cup the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Nel whimpered as she pushed her tongue against his and she could have sworn he heard him growl.

"If I wasn't a gentleman I would have taken you to the bathroom right now and have you out of that dress," he muttered lowly against her lips.

Nel gasped, "don't say such crude things."

"Damn temptress," he said before kissing her again and pulling away.

Nel's lips tingled and she leaned back into her chair, her heart racing as she tried to calm it down. Grimmjow, however, had a look of satisfaction on his face. Being able to disorientate her and make her lose all control of her senses at that moment brought him pleasure.

"I really don't know what to make of you," she said after a while.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Definitely not bad but a tiny bit not good either."

The waitress brought their desserts and they finished it in silence before deciding on leaving. Grimmjow felt that if he stayed in that restaurant any longer with her looking like she did and looking at him like she did, he would have her spread across the table.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Nel said on the way back home.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you?"

Grimmjow glanced over at her before looking back on the road, "yeah."

Nel frowned, it did not sound as if he meant it. She wondered if she did something wrong to upset him because he was so quiet. They had talked more casually on the way out but then as soon as they got to the car he had clammed up.

"Are you angry at me?"

Grimmjow snorted, "what makes you say that?"

"Because you are quiet," she looked worried. "Are you?"

"Hell no."

"Then why are you-"

Grimmjow's hands were tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Realization dawned on Nel and she felt her face burning up. Grimmjow must have sensed that she understood because his hands loosened on the wheel. The sexual tension was so thick inside that car that it could be cut with a knife.

Nel wanted him but wondered if it was the wine that was speaking. Grimmjow wanted her but made no further advances than kissing her because he did not want to blow any chances in the future. He never thought about the future when it came to women but he started to more and more with Nel around.

"I know that guys don't like to hear sappy things," Nel fiddled about, her fingers playing with her dress.

He stayed silent.

"But I do like you," she said. "I don't know why because you are crude and a jerk at times but I can't deny that there isn't something there, cause there is. It is too soon cause we just met but I just wanted you to know and…yeah."

Grimmjow stopped at the red light and looked over at her. His expression was blank and Nel worried that she opened her mouth too soon. She began to blame all that wine she drank, even though she was not buzzed in the slightest. She started to apologize but Grimmjow began to laugh loudly.

"I don't see what's so funny!"

"Nothing…well you are."

"How so?"

"I'm just wondering how long you have been holding that in. I know it was probably hard to since I'm so good looking and all," he boasted.

Nel rolled her eyes, "you're such a jerk!"

"A jerk that you like," he teased.

"Ugh!"

Grimmjow reached over and pecked her on the lips, "I like you too."

Nel's eyes lit up and she found her hand clasped in his larger one.

They remained silent the rest of the way home, just enjoying each other's company. Grimmjow liked that the most, being able to sit there without saying a word. He hated women that tended to be so wordy and talk a lot. Nel could talk a lot but she also could be quiet, which he liked. Not because he was controlling or demanding but sometimes not a lot of words were needed. Sometimes it was best to have quiet moments and let the other senses take over.

He squeezed her hand as he pulled onto the street that led to her apartment complex.

"Something is burning," Nel remarked, seeing a large smoke cloud.

"Yeah."

The closer they got the more prominent the smoke cloud was. When they pulled up to her complex Nel's eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped open. Grimmjow was even shocked as he put the car into park.

"N-n…N-noo," she whispered in disbelief.

"Nel," Grimmjow tried to reach out to her but she was already bolting from the car.

Grimmjow threw off his seatbelt and went chasing after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, keeping her from running into the burning building. Smoke and ash filled the air as the flames licked up against the black sky. The whole apartment was engulfed with flames and the firefighters were working hard to put the fire out.

"My…my brothers…oh my…" she could barely speak.

Nel let out a huge scream, "DONDOCHAKKA! PESCHE!"

Grimmjow held her tight as she began to thrash about. He was going to lead her back to the car when a voice called out.

"Nel!"

Nel's tear-filled eyes turned towards the voice and the tears began to stream down her face. Grimmjow released her as she flew towards her brothers who were standing to the side, alive and well. She wrapped her arms around them, pulling them into a death hug.

"You're okay! Both of you are okay!" she sobbed.

"Yeah, we're fine," Pesche said, hugging her back.

Dondochakka was quiet and Nel could only guess that he was just as stunned.

"What happened? Oh god…you two…I thought…" she choked.

"The fire alarm went off and we ran outside," Pesche said.

Dondochakka held up a small tank, "we even got Bawabawa out!"

Nel smiled at their pet snake in the small tank that they used when they would take him to the vet.

"Nel…our home is gone," Pesche said sadly.

Nel nodded her head; she was too much in a daze. Their home was gone but thankfully they were all alive. It didn't stop her from being extremely upset though.

"Everyone okay?"

Nel looked up to see Grimmjow standing above her. She straightened herself up and tried to hold back the tears but they would not stop. Grimmjow looked at her with sympathy and rubbed her back as soon as she flung herself into his arms. She cried against his shirt and her body was shaking.

"I don't know what to do…I don't know…I can't even…" she mumbled.

Grimmjow led her to the car and told her brothers to come along. Grimmjow placed her in the front seat before standing there, wondering what to do next. His phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah."

"Tell that bitch that this is what she gets."

The phone hung up and Grimmjow was left with a dial tone. He looked confused and wondered what the hell that was about but by the look on Nel's face, he had a feeling that she knew.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to everyone! I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I am still working on it cause it's going to be...well you guys will see when it is posted. So probably not for another week. It'll be worth it though, I promise! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it is a bit short! Also forgive any grammar mistakes, I kinda glanced through it. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach!

* * *

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the flames lick up the side of the apartment building. Nel was sobbing in the passenger seat and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He did not know what to do, much less what to say. He prevented her from running into a burning building but the only consolation he gave her was holding her, which calmed her down until he put her in the car.

"Get in the car," he ordered her brothers.

Dondochakka and Pesche stared but did as they were told without a word of protest. Grimmjow decided it would be best to get Nel and the brats away from the blazing inferno that was their home.

_Was_. As in it was there and now it is not there anymore.

Nel was still crying into her hands, not noticing that the car had started or that they had taken off. Her brothers sat in the back seat quietly, their pet snake curled up in its tank, unfazed by all that was going on.

Grimmjow scratched the side of his cheek and his other hand remained on the steering wheel. He had no idea what to do now. He couldn't drive them around all night but they did not have anywhere to go. It did not dawn on him that they were now homeless and all of their possessions were up in flames.

The strange thing about the whole situation was the phone call he received.

_Tell that bitch that this is what she gets._

What in the world did that mean? Grimmjow could only assume that the call was meant for Nel since it was her apartment that was on fire. Why would anyone have it out for Nel, much less set her home on fire?

'How the hell did that person get my phone number? Who the hell is he?'

All these thoughts raced through Grimmjow's mind as he turned onto his street and pulled into his driveway. He put the car into park and shut it off, turning off the lights. Grimmjow sighed before turning around to face the brats in the back seat.

"You're staying at my place."

Nel lifted her head and sniffled, "wha-what's going on?"

"Grimmjow said we could stay at his place," Dondochakka said.

Nel wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, "r-really?"

Grimmjow nodded.

Nel burst into tears again and Grimmjow growled in the back of his throat. He could not stand it when women cried but he was trying to be patient. He knew that she was emotional because of what was going on so he was trying to let her cry it all out, but it was still annoying.

"Let's get inside," he said.

The brothers climbed out of the car once Grimmjow helped Nel out. They followed behind and even though they were quiet, Grimmjow could sense that they were upset as well.

"I suppose you won't be going to school," he said, unlocking the door.

Pesche scratched the back of his head, "yeah…no clothes or school supplies."

Dondochakka nodded.

It was sad because they both looked completely lost and did not know what to do or what the next step would be.

"I d-don't k-know w-what to do," Nel hiccupped, trying to catch her breath.

Grimmjow led her over to the couch and made her sit down while he went to get her a drink. He returned with several bottles of water and passed them out. He sat down on the chair and watched as the brats, as he liked to call them, went to sit by their sister.

"Was there any insurance?"

Nel shook her head.

"All of our things," Dondochakka sadly shook his head.

"But we're alive," Pesche tried to be positive.

Nel was too distraught to think about her items. They were just clothes and pictures and various other things. They could all be replaced, except the pictures. They had each other and their memories, which was enough for her. What made her so upset was just losing everything. She did not know where to go from here. What her next step would be and everything to follow. So much had happened to her during the week that she felt dizzy and drained.

"I'll show you to the rooms," Grimmjow stood up and led the two teens to the upstairs bedrooms.

Nel slowly got up and followed behind them, tears streaming down her face. She was thankful that Grimmjow was allowing them to spend the night. She would have called Tia and the woman would take them in without a second thought, but Tia already had a house filled with people.

"There's linens in the hallway closet if you want extra pillows and whatnot," he said, opening the bedroom door.

The two boys nodded and hugged Nel, saying goodnight. Grimmjow offered them some spare t-shirts and sweat pants they could sleep in as soon as he showed Nel to her room.

"Your room can be here," Grimmjow opened the door that was a little further down the long hall.

Nel stared blankly at the white and empty room. It lacked color and warmth and was completely unfriendly. Nel wiped at her eyes again and sniffled out a thanks. She had her arms wrapped around her body and she walked inside the room, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks, Grimmjow. We won't be here for long," she said.

Grimmjow shrugged and walked off to get her brothers a change of clothes. Once they were delivered he headed towards his room but he felt a small hand on his arm. He turned to find Nel standing behind him and he didn't need to ask her what was wrong. Instead he ushered her inside of his room, closing the door behind him.

He could see the tension leave her shoulders. He figured it was probably because his room was not so empty as the other one. Not that he cared about the other rooms because no one stayed here except for him. He rarely had guests over and when they did stay over, it would only be for a night because they were too drunk to drive home.

"Hey Grimmjow," Nel spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm just so confused right now."

Grimmjow sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Nel slowly walked over and sat down on the edge.

"I know you are."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice when you barely know me, know my brothers?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I may be a bastard at times but I'm not going to leave someone to figure out what to do on their own. Especially if it is a person that I took interest in."

"I appreciate it, I will pay you back I swear!"

"No you won't, you won't pay me back a dime because I won't accept it," Grimmjow refused.

"But-"

"That's final."

"Okay," she sighed.

Grimmjow got up and dug through his dresser before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He tossed them in her direction and Nel was startled by the clothes flung at her.

"Go change, it's all I have cause I gave the brats my other sweat pants."

"These are your clothes, I can't do that! What are you going to sleep in?"

Grimmjow snorted, "you don't think I have other clothes to wear?"

"Umm…"

"Go get changed," he told her.

Nel nodded her head and saw that there was a bathroom inside of the bedroom. She padded her way across the white carpet and closed the bathroom door behind her. She undressed and washed her face in the sink before pulling on the clothes Grimmjow lend her. The shirt was large on her and the boxers were a little big but managed to stay on with no problem. Nel folded up her dress and walked out into the bedroom.

Grimmjow was already changed into a pair of boxers and no shirt. He was pacing back and forth and stopped when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Glad they fit."

"Almost," Nel said.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair before starting to pace again. Nel watched him nervously and pulled at her red dress.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah."

Nel opened her mouth but he resumed talking.

"I received a strange phone call."

Nel felt a lump forming in her throat.

"The caller said 'tell that bitch that this is what she gets.' Any idea what that means?"

Nel's stomach dropped and her knees felt weak. She almost crumpled to the ground but found the bed and sat down on it. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees before resting her chin on top.

"It's a long story, one that I didn't want to tell because no one has to know about it. I didn't want you to know and didn't want you to be drug into this," Nel spilled.

"It seems pretty important if some asshole is calling and saying that you deserved this. What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nel mumbled.

Grimmjow frowned and stood in front of her, "I think I have the right to know."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it will only cause you problems. I'm already causing you enough by being here."

"Damnit Nel, you aren't causing me shit except aggravation!"

Nel flinched and Grimmjow controlled his anger.

"Whatever is going on, I need to know. If there is something going on that could hurt you again, don't you think I deserve to know since you are here?"

Nel shrugged, "I won't be here for long. We'll be gone tomorrow."

"Like hell you will!"

Nel looked up at him in surprise.

"Where do you expect to go? You have no place to live and work at a shit ass job that hardly pays you!"

Nel cried at this and Grimmjow regretted opening his mouth.

"Look, I'm not kicking you or the brats out into the streets. So if you are crying about that you can stop."

"I'm not crying about that!" she wailed. "I'm crying because I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

Grimmjow grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "then just tell me what is going on!"

"If I do will you stop shaking me?" she asked him, her body jerking back and forth.

Grimmjow stilled his hands but kept them in place.

Nel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before beginning.

"It started back in high school…"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been busy with the start of classes, especially my Japanese class, which I am enjoying immensely! But to make up for it all, this is a chapter that might answer some of the stuff that is going on and fill in a bit of past gaps. Flashbacks are spaced over a brief amount of time. Any grammar mistakes are my own because I am tired and it took a little bit of time to push out a big chapter such as this one. I hope you all enjoy it and I will try and have a new one out sometime soon! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

_"Nel, you going to lunch?"_

_Nel spun around and smiled, "sure am, want to join me?"_

_Harribel laughed and latched onto her arm, "of course!"_

_The two women made their way outside and found an empty picnic bench. They wasted no time in unwrapping their lunches and digging in to the food._

_"How are you enjoying your first day?" Harribel asked._

_Nel poked a hole into her juice box and shrugged, "it's okay I guess. Still doing a little bit of training."_

_"You shouldn't train for that long, you're pretty qualified."_

_Nel snorted, "it's just a desk job."_

_"A desk job in one of the most influential companies in town," Harribel corrected._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Are you still taking classes at the college?"_

_Nel nodded her head, her mouth filled with food. She swallowed quickly and responded._

_"A few classes, not much. I figured that I will be busy with work and then having to take care of Dondochakka and Pesche, it might be a bit overwhelming."_

_"Yeah but they can take care of themselves," Harribel countered._

_"They are in the process of learning how to be more independent. I recently taught them how to cook."_

_"And how is that working out?"_

_"So far nothing is being burnt or destroyed, so good," Nel giggled._

_The two women chatted for a while before Nel's eyes caught someone walking into the building. The person stopped and looked in her direction before giving her a smile and walking inside._

_Nel shuddered and Harribel looked up from her food._

_"What? What's the matter?"_

_"You won't believe who is here!" Nel groaned and half-whined._

_"Who?"_

_"Nnoitra!" Nel hissed._

_"Who?"_

_Nel smacked her forehead with her hand, "remember from high school?"_

_Harribel clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before nodding slowly, "I think I do. What about him?"_

_"He's just creepy and he tried to hit on me a few years ago," Nel shuddered again._

_Harribel laughed and Nel glared at her._

_"It's not funny!"_

_"Of course it is! You turned him down, I assume."_

_"Duh! I would never go out with him but lately it seems he's been showing up wherever I go."_

_Nel put her fork down and pushed away her food. Her appetite left her and it was a shame because the leftover dinner was quite good._

_"He's been stalking you?"_

_"I don't know…probably not. It's just whenever I go somewhere it seems I run into him. We never say anything but he always gives me this look and then smiles. It really bugs me but I don't want to go up to him and say anything. Having to talk to him would be a nightmare so I just let it be and blame it on stupid bad luck."_

_Harribel cleared her throat, "just be careful."_

_"Umm…sure?" Nel laughed in a confused manner. "I don't see what could happen but, okay."_

_Nel figured that Nnoitra's fancy of her would be something that would come and go but as weeks turned into months and that fancy did not pass, Nel began to wonder differently. Every day Nnoitra would approach her at least two or more times when she was working. She would blow him off but each unpleasant meeting with each other became worse._

_Nnoitra would pressure her into going out and most of the times they were demands. He would throw insults at her whenever she turned him down but he would just grin and tell her tomorrow or eventually. He would stare at her from across the office and Nel could feel his eyes burning holes into her. Nnoitra was persistent and overbearing. He was treading into those waters of being a stalker without showing up at her home._

_"What do you think Neliel? I will pick you up around eight and we will go out and have ourselves a good time."_

_Nel blinked a few times, looking up from her computer at the tall, lanky man that stood above her. His dark hair fell over his face and his teeth were visible as his creepy smile stretched across his face._

_"Your behavior is inappropriate for this work environment, Mr. Jiruga."_

_"No need to be so formal and rigid."_

_"Please leave."_

_"Or what?" he leaned over her, his hands reaching down into her top to grab at her chest. "You going to report me?"_

_Nel sat stiffly in her seat before her hand reached for a pair of scissors on top of her desk. She brought the sharp scissors up to his neck._

_"Remove your hands, now," she growled._

_He chuckled and removed one of his hands, grabbing her wrist and bringing the pair of scissors down, "so this is how you want to be? I can be that way as well. I see you like to take the hard road over the easy one. Whichever is fine with me."_

_Nel tried to yank her hand down but he squeezed her wrist._

_"I don't like you," he hissed in her ear._

_"Then why are you bothering me?"_

_"Because, I don't like the fact that you are in a higher position than me here in this company. Now outside of work if you wanted to be on top, I wouldn't mind that, as long as I am able to have you pinned beneath me, fucking you-"_

_Nel had heard enough and she jerked her free hand up behind her, knocking him in the side of his head causing him to release her wrist and his other hand that was groping her chest._

_"Bitch," he sneered, holding his head._

_Nel held the scissors out in front of her, "leave now or I will report you immediately."_

_"I'm not through with you yet. You think you are so smart, I'm going to run you out of this place for good," his lips curled as he chuckled. "I will ruin you Neliel."_

_Nel began to shake uncontrollably, her chest rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath. She had never acted out violently towards anyone before so this was a first. It scared her because her mind went blank and she only had one instinct which was to slice his face apart with the sharp scissors. Nel gathered her composure and shoved the scissors inside her desk before rushing to the bathroom._

_She pushed the doors open, letting them slam against the wall and ran over to the sink. She turned on the cold taps and splashed her face, not caring if she messed up her make-up or not._

_"Nel?"_

_Nel jumped and spun around, her eyes wild and darting around for her seemingly potential stalker, Nnoitra._

_"Hey, calm down it's me."_

_Nel slouched a bit when she realized it was her friend emerging from the stall._

_"What is wrong? Is everything okay?"_

_Nel opened her mouth to speak but tears began to form in her eyes. Her friend noticed her distress and gathered her into her arms and hugged her._

_"It's okay! Whatever happened you can tell me."_

_Nel sobbed and began to explain what just happened as she sniffed through the incident and choked on her tears. Harribel shook with anger but it was not time for her to be angry. She had to be there for her friend, to listen, to take care of her and help her out._

_"I don't know what to do Tia, he just will not leave me alone," Nel looked up at her friend._

_Harribel soothingly brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "we will go to the supervisor and-"_

_Nel snorted, "as if Tousen will do anything. He's all about sucking Aizen's ass and making false reports that everything is running smoothly."_

_Harribel could not disagree there because it was the truth. Any time there was any conflict within the work place Tousen would brush it under the desk and pretend it never happened. Tousen was an asshole to say the least and really did nothing to boost company morale or unity amongst the workers._

_"We'll think of something. If he approaches you again I'll be there to chase him off or worse," Harribel promised._

_Nel shook her head, "I don't want you to get into any trouble."_

_"But he is-"_

_"No, I won't let you lose your job. I'll think of something," Nel said as she pushed away from her friend._

_Her back was turned as she faced the mirror, straightening her hair and wiping at her eyes. She would do something, even if it meant having to speak with Tousen himself._

_

* * *

_

_After that incident a few more had happened but nothing major. Nel continued with her work and even began enrolling into some classes at the local college. Between keeping her job, going to school and taking care of her brothers, she was tired the majority of the time. The worst part of it all was during the start of her new semester, while waiting for the teacher to arrive, the one person she hated the most sauntered into the classroom._

_Nel's face turned ash white and she forced herself to do anything but bolt out of the door. Nnoitra spotted her and smiled, giving her a little wave before sitting down across the room. Nel was thankful that he was not near her but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he would make his way over to where she was._

_'He is just doing this to get to me. He has no business being here at all,' she thought to herself._

_The teacher arrived and started the class but Nel could not help but feel cold chills as she knew Nnoitra was staring at her. It was the most unpleasant hour she had ever had._

_"So, Neliel," Nnoitra began as he approached her._

_Nel held out her hand, "I do not want to know why you are here. I can't imagine why you are here. Quite frankly I am sick of you and your games so I am asking you kindly to stop or else."_

_"Or else what?" he chuckled, leaning over her._

_Nel opened her mouth but was interrupted by another person._

_"Hey Nel!"_

_Nel glanced up to see a spiky haired mop of orange hair looming above her._

_Nnoitra sneered at the new person but hissed softly at Nel that he would be speaking with her again very soon._

_Ichigo scratched his head, "who was that?"_

_"Just some idiot," Nel lied as she gathered her things and stood._

_"Is he causing you any problems?"_

_Nel gave a fake smile and shook her head, "no, he's not. Anyway, how are you? How is Tatsuki? I haven't seen you guys in a while!"_

_"Yeah," Ichigo gave a little laugh. "Been busy. She should be around here somewhere. She's taking classes."_

_"And you?"_

_"I'm taking a few. Dad wants me to take over the family business and become a doctor."_

_"You don't sound too happy about that," Nel laughed._

_Ichigo began to walk with her out of the classroom._

_"Eh, not sure."_

_"So what are you doing in my class? Spying on me?" she teased him._

_Ichigo's face turned red, "no, I just walked by and saw you in there and decided to say hi."_

_Nel patted him on the arm, "that's so sweet of you."_

_"Heh."_

_Nel laughed, her problems with Nnoitra slowly disappearing for the moment._

_"I should get going, have to make dinner for my brothers."_

_"Yeah, sure thing. It was good seeing you again. We should get together and have lunch, it's been a while."_

_Nel nodded her head, "okay, sure! That sounds great! Take care and tell Tatsuki I said hello!"_

_Ichigo waved to her leaving form, "will do!"_

_

* * *

_

_Nel took a deep breath as she straightened her blouse and then smoothed down her skirt. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply._

_"Come in," the voice called._

_Nel pushed open the door and slowly stepped inside._

_"Mr. Tousen I-"_

_The man named Kaname Tousen sat behind a large desk, his sightless eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. To Nel it appeared he was doing absolutely nothing but when she looked again, she realized that he had a book in front of him, his fingers tracing along the Braille._

_"I know why you are here Miss Oderschvank," he calmly interrupted._

_Nel fidgeted and quickly took a seat, "you do?"_

_"I believe Mr. Jiruga told me all about your poor behavior in the workplace."_

_Nel blanched, her jaw practically falling to the floor. She composed herself and straightened her back._

_"Mr. Tousen, with all due respect, whatever was said about me is complete-"_

_"There are witnesses as well," Tousen interrupted again._

_His fingers moved from the book and over to the stack of paper at the edge of his desk. He flicked through a few papers before pulling one out and holding it in front of him. Nel figured he wanted her to take the paper so she did._

_"That right there is the report that was filed the other day-"_

_"The other day?" Nel exclaimed._

_Tousen cleared his throat, "as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted."_

_Nel silently fumed._

_"This was filed the other day, as you can see it has all the information about what occurred, although you should remember since you were involved."_

_Nel looked down at the paper that was shaking in her hands. It was a write-up and a big red stamp of 'Final Warning' was across the top. When did she get a first warning? This was happening all too fast for her. She had done absolutely nothing and here she was being treated as the problem. She was suppose to be receiving help because of her on-going harassment with Nnoitra, but instead he was filing reports on her._

_"Mr. Tousen, I do not understand. I never received a first warning," Nel shook her head. "Scratch that, I didn't even do anything! I don't know who these people are saying they saw me…"_

_She trailed off as she glanced down at the paper, reading out the claim._

_"…solicit sex to Mr. Jiru-…ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

_"Miss Oderschvank, if you do not behave yourself I will have you thrown out. This is a serious matter that needs to be dealt with in a professional manner."_

_Nel felt like crying._

_"But…but I didn't…I would never…it was him who came up to me!"_

_Tousen shook his head and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "it is becoming increasingly obvious that you have a problem being able to work together in a professional business. I am sure Master Aizen would be greatly disappointed if he knew his employees were acting out in such a manner."_

_"I…but this is…"_

_"I did not want it to come down to this, I value all opinions of the employees here," he paused._

_Nel wanted to cough out 'bullshit' but she refrained from doing so._

_"I already received approval…"_

_'From Aizen no doubt,' she thought._

_"And I've discussed it over with a few people before hand," Tousen leaned back in his chair._

_"It would be best for everyone if you went along."_

_"Excuse me?" she asked, not believing if she heard correctly._

_"Your services are no longer needed."_

_"I…but that's just…it's not fair!" Nel cried, crumbling up the paper in her hand._

_"If I have to call security," he threatened._

_Nel stood up from her chair on shaky legs, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Please leave," he told her._

_Nel did as he said but not before turning around and shouting, "FUCK YOU!"_

_She slammed the door behind her, hoping the glass pane would shatter all over the floor. Unfortunately it did not and she quickly made her way past the bewildered employees. Nel could hear her name being faintly called but she ignored it as she snatched up her purse from her desk and took off. All she wanted to do was to get away from the building, get away from Tousen and especially Nnoitra. She knew he was behind all of this and she was one hundred percent sure that he was sitting behind his desk, snickering at the turn of events._

_

* * *

_

_"It's not fair Tia, I didn't do anything! Everything on this report is lies!" Nel cried over the phone._

_"I know, I believe you."_

_"What do I do? How do I support me and my brothers now? I have no job…oh my…I don't have a job!" Nel cried even harder at that._

_"Nel, please calm down. I know you are upset and I am really sorry. Look, I can help you out, Starrk can as well, we can-"_

_Nel seemed to sober up at that and she sniffled loudly, her throat raw, "no."_

_"No?"_

_"No, I don't want any help. I don't want charity. I just want my job back, I want…I have to support us without anyone's help. I made that promise when Mom and Dad died…I promised to take care of them. I don't care about myself, but as long as Pesche and Dondochakka are alive, they are all that matters."_

_Harribel stayed silent and she sighed softly, "I don't know then, but if you ever need my help then please come to me."_

_"I won't but thank you," Nel wiped away her tears. "I'm going to find another job, I have no choice. When I have enough money I will take his ass to court and sue him for slander. Then I will go after Tousen and Aizen. They will wish they never messed with me, much less hired me into their corrupt company."_

_Harribel wanted to tell her friend that-that was a pretty bold statement. Aizen did have a lot of power and one female taking him on would be suicide. Harribel just agreed with her instead. Nel needed all the support she could get and any negativity would bring her down more than what she was._

_"I should get off, I need to start early to find a new job," Nel broke through Harribel's thoughts._

_Before Harribel could respond, the phone clicked off and she was left with a dial tone. Harribel sighed and hung up. She just hoped Nel would be alright._

_

* * *

_

_Nel eventually did find another job, as a waitress, and her goal of taking down Aizen diminished with each flimsy check._

_"Damn Aizen…damn waitressing job…damn Nnoitra…" she grumbled under her breath, pushing up the strap of her bag._

_She made her way to class and had to endure the stares coming from the person she loathed the most at that moment. He had already succeeded by getting her out of the company, what more could he want now?_

_When class ended, Nel quickly got up and exited the classroom. It was a night class so most of the students attending were already home. The halls were quiet and some of the lights were turning off. Nel had the misfortune of taking the very last class that night, making her one of the very last people to leave._

_Nel decided to use the bathroom real quick before heading home. The bus ride home would be a while and she did not have faith in her bladder holding out for the entire ride. She went into the women's restroom and used it, washing her hands and gathering her items before leaving. The hallways were even more empty than before. A few more lights turned off behind her, leaving the hallway dimmed and creepy._

_Nel shuddered and began walking towards the exit, trying to hurry out of the building. Nel almost made it to the door when she was jerked back, her arms flailing out to the side, trying to balance herself. She lost her footing and went tumbling back into a solid mass which happened to wrap their arms around her, pulling her against them and tugging her back down to another hallway._

_"What the-" she cried. "Let go of me!"_

_She tried hitting whoever was pulling her back, but she was pushed forward and sent sprawling onto her hands and knees. Nel hissed in pain as her knee smacked into the hard tile. She heard the sound of shoes coming up beside her and each click made her heart speed up faster. She trembled and tried to push herself up but whoever's shoe shoved her back down forcing her to lay face down on the cold tile._

_"Well…well…well…what do we have here?"_

_Nel's eyes widened and she spat, "Nnoitra, I should have known."_

_Nel tried to push herself back up again but he forced her back down once more._

_"What are you doing? Let me up, now!" she shouted at him._

_"I don't think so," Nnoitra squatted down next to her._

_"You have been causing me a lot of problems."_

_"You, problems?" Nel scoffed. "I think that would be the complete opposite. You have made my life a nightmare!"_

_"And why do you think that is?"_

_" I have no idea because you are a sadistic bastard for starters."_

_Nnoitra grabbed a handful of her green hair and pulled. Nel choked on a cry and reached up to grab at his hands but he pulled even harder._

_"I wouldn't fuck with me, if I was you."_

_"Or what?"_

_Nnoitra released her hair and grabbed her by her arm, jerking her up and making her face him eye to eye._

_"You're so pretty," he said._

_She blinked in confusion a few times and jolted back when he leaned in closer to her._

_"Oh Neliel, you smell good and you taste so delicious."_

_The long, pointy tongue ran up the side of her neck to her earlobe. She shuddered and cringed as teeth tugged on the lobe. She forced the disgusted whimpers down her throat but gave a cry when a hand cupped her breast, giving it a rough squeeze._

_"I can only imagine what the rest of you tastes like. Let's find out, shall we?"_

_Nel was turned roughly around and slammed up against the wall. She saw dots behind her eyes and heard the sound of her clothes being torn by the threads. Spindly fingers tweaked and pulled at her body as they moved further down before prodding her private area._

_"No," she choked out._

_"No?" the voice laughed. "Here I thought you wanted to have some fun. You like games, don't you Neliel?"_

_Nel's body was numb and her mind was screaming at her to fight back, to run, but she couldn't. She couldn't run away from the fiend that was tormenting her body and soul. He had her caught in his web and there was no way of escaping. She had no choice but to play his game._

_"I think you'll enjoy this part, I know I will. It's my favorite part of the game," his voice cackled. "This is where I win the game, Neliel, and you lose!"_

_She was lifted up and no amount of pleading for him to stop would work. She closed her eyes and screamed as if her life depended on it._

_"NO! STOP IT! STOOOOOOP!"_

_"I know you want this."_

_"Whatever gave you that idea? I hate you! You sicken me, you are a sick, twisted-"_

_Nnoitra had enough and smacked her across the face. Nel's head snapped to the side and she could taste the metallic tinge of blood in her mouth. She was going to spit the blood out but Nnoitra grabbed her chin roughly and slammed his lips on top of hers. Nel gagged and began to thrash even more against him, which only excited Nnoitra._

_"Hey, get the hell off of her!"_

_Nnoitra ripped his lips off of hers and looked at the person who spoke up._

_"Who the fuck are you?" Nnoitra spat, his lips red from Nel's split lip._

_"Nel?"_

_Nel gasped as she recognized the voice._

_"Ichigo!"_

_Nnoitra had no time to speak as Ichigo charged at him, ripping the twisted man off of the terrified woman._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ichigo shouted, pulling his fist back and punching Nnoitra in the face._

_Nnoitra kicked out at him, catching Ichigo in the jaw with a solid kick. Ichigo recoiled but recovered and made a grab for Nnoitra, but the man was already heading out the door. He made one last remark over his shoulder before pushing through the doors._

_"You haven't seen the last of me!"_

_Ichigo made a noise of discontent before turning his attention to Nel, who was trying to cover herself up. Her shirt was ripped off and her jeans were halfway down her legs._

_"Here," Ichigo shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at her._

_Nel caught it and put it on, zipping up the front._

_"Do you…"_

_Ichigo turned around and allowed her to compose herself. She let him know she was done and he turned around. She stood there in awkward silence, for her, and she felt utterly humiliated._

_"Nel, who was that guy? Are you okay?"_

_Nel nodded her head, "I'm fine."_

_"He didn't-"_

_She shook her head, "you came before he did though. Thanks."_

_She gave him a sad smile._

_Ichigo became pissed at that moment, "don't smile at me! You have nothing to be happy about! He almost-"_

_"I know what he almost did, Ichigo, but he didn't!" she yelled at him._

_"Who the hell is he, Nel?"_

_"Nnoitra…some jerk in my class…and my ex co-worker of sorts…" she trailed off._

_"Co-worker?"_

_"He got me fired and has been harassing me for a while now."_

_Ichigo walked up and grabbed her arms, shaking her, "and you are just now saying something?"_

_"It's nobody's business! I can take care of it myself," she pulled away from him. "I'm taking him to court and Aizen!"_

_"Aizen?" Ichigo looked surprised. "You mean you worked for Aizen?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How did you manage to land a job like that? Oh nevermind, it doesn't matter. He got you fired?"_

_Nel nodded, "he turned a whole situation on me and I was fired."_

_"But that is-"_

_"Ridiculous and stupid? I know. I've been trying to save up money to take both Aizen and Nnoitra to court but with the job I have, I am barely making enough to do so. I don't think I would win against Aizen though. They are under the belief that I was trying to be sexual with Nnoitra in the workplace."_

_Ichigo looked disgusted._

_"Nnoitra…he…he has been following me around since high school," Nel confessed._

_"That long? Why didn't you say something? I would have kicked his ass for you!" Ichigo was shocked and tried to hold in his anger._

_Nel shrugged, "I didn't think anything of it. I never heard or seen him afterwards, not until I started college and started working in Aizen's company. That's when everything turned…wrong."_

_"And he has no other motive for harassing you?"_

_"Not unless you count the time I turned him down in high school and he has had a vendetta against me."_

_"Bastard," Ichigo growled._

_Nel agreed with him._

_"Come on," Ichigo said, walking towards the exit, picking up her bag with him._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I'm going to have my Dad take a look at your lip and that bump on your head."_

_"But how did you know-"_

_"I'm not an idiot, I'm sure he slammed you against the wall. It's a typical move of a sadistic freak like him, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah…and okay…"_

_Ichigo started walking again and Nel followed closely behind him. They exited outside and the cold air hit both of them._

_"Thank you, for showing up and helping. If you didn't he would have…"_

_"Don't worry about it, now come on. Let's get you checked out."_

_Nel quietly followed and thanked whoever was watching her from above for sending Ichigo her way when she really needed help._

_

* * *

_

"Pretty much after that I was able to take Nnoitra to court, with the thanks of Ichigo and Tia," Nel sighed.

"The only thing I was able to get was a restraining order against him for so long and that was that. They couldn't do anything against the harassment that had taken in the workplace. The courts said they did not have enough proof…that I didn't give them enough proof to bring any charges against Nnoitra. My lawyer tried everything he could, but it just wasn't happening."

Grimmjow sat in silence, listening to her whole story with surprise. He was shocked that she had went through all of that and was still able to keep up with her job, taking care of her brothers, and trying to live a regular life.

"I think the restraining order is void now," Nel looked up at Grimmjow. "He can do what he wants now, as long as he's not doing anything illegal. I can't stop him at all. Anytime he might do something illegal, he has other people who are working for him or he calls in favors. I'm powerless against him. He's out to destroy me and all for what? Because I turned him down so many years ago in high school?"

Grimmjow snorted, "that bastard has one sick obsession with you."

"I don't know why, I'm nothing special."

Grimmjow snorted again.

"He's pushing the envelope each time and now it's involving people's lives. I don't know what to do."

"We get that fucker once and for all."

"How do we do that?"

"You have to play his game, Nel, that's what he wants. You try to avoid him and he keeps upping the stakes. You're going to have to play and win."

Nel shook her head and stood up, "I'm not playing any games. I don't want to do this. I just want to-"

"I understand," Grimmjow stood up as well and pulled her into his body, his arms going around her frame.

"Do you really have a choice in the matter? The courts failed you, the restraining order is doing nothing, so now you have to take it into your own hands."

Nel shivered, his breath hot against her ear.

"How do I do that then?" she whispered.

Grimmjow pulled back and smirked deviously, "I believe that's where I come in."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not updating for two months or so. I feel bad about that but I was so busy with my Japanese and writing class. I was putting 100% into Japanese and I am doing beyond excellent. Now that the semester is pretty much over with, I feel I have more time to relax and write some more and so here I am. I have to write a few more poems for my writing class and then edit my pieces of fiction and poetry for the portfolio that is due, but that won't interfere with this. I'm going to try and get back on schedule with writing this story so yeah. Not giving it up, I won't abandon it so no one should worry about that!

Moving on...I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and for adding this story and me to their favorite's list. Thanks for all the story and author alerts as well! Just a big overall thank you and yay! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, that makes me super happy. I do apologize for not getting to replying to reviews but do know that I've read them all and have kept this fic in the back of my mind. Trust me, I kept thinking "I need to update, I need to update!" So here it is...what you all have been waiting for! The next chapter! It is a bit short and not that great. There is probably grammar and spelling mistakes. I am tired and need sleep but I wanted to get this out so if there is any, I will fix it later. I will have a better update soon! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

Grimmjow was in a good sleep for once in his life. He felt so comfortable, so relaxed and dare he even say peaceful? Which was an odd mood for him to be in because he was rarely, never peaceful. His _peaceful_ state was ruined when he heard loud thumping of footsteps run down the hall and then down the stairs. He could hear pots and pans clanking together in the kitchen and he knew that the brats were awake.

A soft sigh made him jerk in surprise but when he saw the green hair spread about his chest and small hands resting on top of his stomach, he relaxed. He looked down at the woman who managed to stay in his room last night. Her cheek rested on the tops of her hands, her face was relaxed and she appeared to be in a light sleep.

Grimmjow brushed the bangs out of her face, his fingers brushing up against the soft skin of her forehead. Her eyebrows wrinkled together as his fingers moved across her face but then she let out another sigh and relaxed once again. He smirked and lifted a hand up to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He thought back to the previous night and how their date was going so well and then the fire. He now had a homeless woman and her two bratty siblings living under his roof. It was not something he was expecting at all.

In fact, if it was the old Grimmjow, they would not even be there. The old Grimmjow would have drove off leaving Nel and her brothers to figure it out on themselves. The old Grimmjow was an asshole. Grade A Asshole. The Grimmjow that he was now was only half an asshole when he wanted to be. Ever since Nel walked into his life his personality had begun to change, not a whole lot but just a little. It was not that he was allowing her to change everything about him but something about her made him be less of a jackass than what he was.

It was strange to him because in the past he would barely date women. He would date them for a while, have sex and then kick them aside. He did not treat women with any sort of respect unless they were Harribel. He would treat them like shit, call them names and be a chauvinistic pig towards them and yet they flocked to him by the dozens. Of course they would cry when he would ditch them and wonder why, which was amusing to him.

Nel on the other hand, she did not put up with his attitude. She did not run to him because he had that "bad boy" vibe. No, she turned her nose up at him and demanded he treat her with respect. She stood up to him and did not swoon when he would flash a smile. She would roll her eyes and make a noise of disgust. Nel was very different. And the minute she showed her dislike towards him was the minute he wanted her more than anything else in the world.

She was not weak, even though she had her moments of weakness. Anyone who had to deal with Nnoitra would be exhausted and mentally drained. Nnoitra was a creep and fed off of every emotion possible. Being weak, strong, brave or even scared and happy would not affect him. Nnoitra was a creep by every means. Nel being weak because of him…anyone would. But she was not weak when it came to defending her friends and her family. She would put her life on the line to keep others safe. That was a quality that Grimmjow found admirable.

If Grimmjow had the same line of thinking as before, he would have scoffed at someone who would give up their life for another. But the notion of Nel giving up her whole being for those around her…he clenched his eyes shut and gave a low growl in anger. He would not allow her to do anything stupid, no matter how much she protested or even if she tried to be sneaky, he would find out and there would be hell to pay. He would not put her life in danger. Somehow that seemed almost impossible considering their situation with Nnoitra but he would protect her. He would try everything within his power to keep her safe, no matter what.

The woman who now consumed his thoughts gave another sigh and then a yawn. He felt her move about and her hair tickled his chest. He grunted as he shifted his body weight a little.

"Grimm…jow…"

He looked down and saw her golden eyes looking up at him sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

She gave a small shake of her head, "no."

"You can go back to sleep."

"Yeah…I am tired," she yawned and closed her eyes.

Grimmjow reached down and began to play with her hair. He let the wavy strands fall between his fingers. This was something he could get used to very quick.

A loud crash from below sent both occupants in the bed, sitting up in alarm. Grimmjow growled as Nel giggled into her hand.

"I think my brothers are awake."

"Those damn brats have been."

Nel smacked his chest and glared, "don't call them brats."

"What would you like me to call them?" he hissed at the stinging from the slap.

"Call them by their names, duh!"

"I prefer brats."

Nel opened her mouth to say something but another crash was heard and she sighed.

"So much for sleeping in, right?"

Grimmjow muttered something before yanking her to him and kissing her roughly on the lips. Nel squealed but his kiss muffled any of her complaints. He released her and climbed out of bed, walking to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

"You're so romantic," she replied sarcastically.

He shot her a grin over his shoulder as he pulled on the pair of jeans, "I try to be."

She shook her head and climbed out of bed as well.

"Damn, you are so sexy," Grimmjow growled.

"What?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him. Her arms went up and wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You should wear my t-shirts more often."

"Whatever, I am a mess."

"Sexy woman in a t-shirt with equally sexy bed hair…I don't see a mess."

Nel reached up on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips, "flattery can only get you so far."

"It got you in my bed."

"Only to sleep."

"For now."

Nel pecked him on the lips again before pulling away, "I'm going to get dressed."

Grimmjow reached for a black muscle shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I don't have anything really for you to wear."

Nel's face dropped and her eyes began to water, "…yeah."

"Hey, enough of that," he grabbed her chin and jerked her head up. "No being sad."

"But-"

"No."

The fierce look in his eyes made her swallow the lump in her throat and she slowly nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Go get dressed. We'll eat something and take off."

"But where are we-"

Grimmjow walked out the room, "get dressed."

Nel huffed in annoyance and stormed her way over to the dresser, yanking it open. Inside was a bunch of his clothes and she frowned. There was no way she could fit his clothes, they were too big on her. If there was something smaller it would fit her curves but he was bigger than she was.

Nel rummaged through the drawers before pulling out a blue shirt. She tugged the one she was wearing, off, and she grabbed her bra and snapped it on. She then pulled the blue shirt over her head and walked over to the closet. She yanked open the door and began to search through the clothes that were on hangers.

"He has a lot of clothes for a guy," she muttered.

She dug even further before she came across a pair of jeans that were hanging in the way back. She pulled them off the hanger and looked at the tag. With a shrug she tried them on and was amazed at how they slipped on and stayed on.

"Did he gain weight?" she giggled.

The jeans were perfect and could deal with the big shirt that she had on as long as the jeans fit her right and they did. She only had her pair of heels from last night and figured she would wear them with the jeans. She would not be able to fit her feet into his shoes unless he had a pair of sandals to wear but the weather was turning colder.

Nel walked into the bathroom and picked up Grimmjow's hair brush and ran it through her hair. She debated on whether or not to use his toothbrush and shrugged her shoulders as she picked it up and began to brush her teeth. She also reached for his deodorant and put a little on underneath her arms before finishing up.

Feeling more awake and better, she made her way downstairs where she heard arguing in the kitchen. She stood in the entrance way and held back her laughter as she watched her brothers and Grimmjow argue with one another.

"You damn brats made a mess of my kitchen!"

"There's nothing here to eat!" Dondochakka whined.

"Yeah…so who cares about how your kitchen looks," Pesche agreed.

Grimmjow clenched his fists, "clean it up!"

"Feed us!" they chimed together.

"I don't think so!"

Nel coughed and walked into the kitchen, "guys, clean up the mess."

"But Nel-" Pesche began to protest but she shot him a look.

He sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "fine."

Nel took Grimmjow by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"They are a bit…rambunctious when hungry. I'm sorry about the mess," she apologized.

"Yeah-yeah," he muttered.

"I…uh…used your hair brush," she said.

"Okay."

"I also used your toothbrush."

"Okay."

Nel tilted her head to the side, "that doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Oh…well I used some of your deodorant as well. I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head.

"Ah…okay. Thanks for the clothes," she gave a little twirl, "how do I look?"

Grimmjow was impressed. Sure the shirt was big but the jeans, how she found them was beyond even him. They fit her perfectly.

"I found them in the back of your closet. I'm guessing you gained some weight after high school?" she teased.

He snorted, "I don't gain weight, I gain muscle."

"Cocky bastard."

He chuckled and went to kiss her but her brothers came bustling out of the kitchen.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

Nel could only look at Grimmjow in amusement.

"Yeah, what is for breakfast?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another apology for being so late with this. I finally found out where I want to go and how the drama is going to escalate. So enjoy this second little brief interlude before everything picks up again. I don't have a definite date for the next chapter but I hope pretty soon before the month is over with. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. You guys are awesome! Please excuse any crappy typos and grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel let out a very tired sigh of relief as she plopped the last bag down, flopping herself backwards onto the couch. She laid half sprawled on the couch, her arm flung over her eyes with her other arm lay dangling off the side of the couch. Her legs were askew and limp from exhaustion. It had been a long day, a very long day.

"Well, that's that."

Nel just groaned.

"And here I thought shopping was a woman's thing."

Nel wanted to flip him off but she had no energy to move her arm, much less lift a simple finger into the air. She felt the cushion of the couch sink in and then felt a pair of hands latch onto her arms. She gave a squeak as she was pulled upwards and into the warm lap of the person who was disturbing her moment of rest.

"Shopping is fun but too much shopping," she muttered, burying her face into his shoulder.

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned his head against hers. She mumbled out the rest of her sentence which sounded something along the lines of too much shopping is not fun. He couldn't blame her though, he was tired as well. Lugging around bags, listening to the brats bicker back and forth and then nag him with a million and one questions… that would make anyone pass out from exhaustion.

Nel lifted her head up, "you really did not have to do all of this."

"All of what?"

"This," she gave a little nod to the direction of all the bags that littered the living room floor.

There were a ton of bags. There was a wide range of items from groceries to clothes, personal essentials, and just about everything a person would need after they had lost nearly all their items in a fire.

"Eh, it was nothing."

She shot up straight and stared at him…hard.

"Nothing? You call this nothing?"

"Don't wig out."

"But Grimmjow, this isn't nothing this is," she tried to find the right word.

"This is…it's…" her eyes began to water.

Grimmjow groaned, "don't cry."

"B-but-"

"Just do my wash for a month or two and we'll call it even."

"Ugh!" Nel shoved at him, forcing herself out of his lap.

"Hey!"

"There's no way in hell I am touching your dirty laundry. Who knows how long it has been sitting there," she wrinkled her nose.

Grimmjow stretched his legs out, his feet bumping into a bag and knocking it over.

"No idea, I have lots of clothes so I just put on something new every day."

"Something is really wrong with that."

She turned to face all the bags in the living room, her hands on her hips as she debated on where to start. There was so many of them and it had taken the four of them at least thirty minutes to drag them all in. They had made several trips to the stores and back, their last stop being the grocery store. Nel thought it would be a good idea to dump everything inside and deal with it later. Looking at the piled mess, that was a bad idea.

"Where are the brats?"

"They are not brats," Nel corrected. "And they are putting away their new clothes."

Grimmjow stood up from the couch and reached down to grab a bag, "shall we get started?"

"I guess we have no choice."

An hour later all the groceries were put away, along with all of Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka's new clothing and miscellaneous items. Nel was curled up to Grimmjow's side, both lounging on the couch watching whatever was on the television.

"We should just go to bed but I am super hungry," Nel said.

"Yeah, that damn bastard should be here by now," Grimmjow said with frustration.

They had ordered take-out and were waiting for the delivery guy to arrive at any moment. Granted they had bought a ton of groceries, they were too tired to make anything so they opted for take-out.

Much to their relief, the doorbell rang and Nel sprang up from the couch, yanking the door open.

"I'm so glad, I'm so hungry!"

Nel was pounced on and wrapped up in thin but very strong arms. She felt the air squeeze out of her lungs as she began to wheeze.

"Nel! I am so glad that you are alive and okay! How dare you not call me and let me know what was going on! I about died, I am your best friend! Nel, my poor dear Nel!"

It took a while to register in her brain that it was Harribel who was squeezing her to death while proclaiming how much she was glad she was okay but scolding her in between everything.

"T-Tia…I can't…breathe…" Nel gasped.

Harribel released her friend who sucked air into her lungs the moment she was free.

"You didn't bring any food with you, did you?" Grimmjow asked from the couch.

Harribel glared at him, "my friend could have died and all you care about is eating?"

"Pretty much so."

Nel, who was breathing normally now, gave a small apologetic smile to her friend, "I'm sorry."

"For not telling me?"

"Yeah, I was going to, I really was. I was just in a fog because of everything that had happened. I had to tell Grimmjow, I mean," she bit her lower lip. "It's only fair considering he's letting us stay with him."

Harribel looked over at Grimmjow and then back at her, "oh?"

"It's just temporary though!" Nel insisted. "Until I can afford another place and…yeah…"

Harribel crossed her arms over her chest, "why didn't you call me? I would have come over in an instant, you know this."

"I know but Grimmjow was with me at the time and-"

Grimmjow, seeing how uncomfortable Nel was getting, climbed off the couch and walked over to where the two females were standing, "it was my suggestion."

Harribel watched as he flung an arm around Nel's shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"I insisted she stay with me. What can I say? I'm a knight in shining armor, right," he grinned.

Harribel snorted, "I could say something but I am just thankful you offered her a place to stay."

"I'm thankful," Nel quietly said.

"If he does something," Harribel said to Nel but was looking at the blue-haired man the whole time. "You can come live with me."

Nel gave a little laugh, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Grimmjow has been very polite."

Said man made a noise in the back of his throat and Nel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Did someone order food?"

"Starrk!"

Starrk walked in with two bags of take-out food that was ordered and he smiled at Nel.

"Hey, glad to see you are okay."

"Thanks, me too," she laughed.

"Finally, let's eat!" Grimmjow rushed to the bags, snatching them out of Starrk's hands and bringing them to the kitchen.

Once dinner was finished, Harribel helped Nel clean up the dirty dishes. Nel's brothers ran upstairs to put Bawabawa into the new tank that Grimmjow had bought for them. The two men lingered in the kitchen, watching as Nel and Harribel cleaned up.

"You know, this is pretty sexist," Harribel muttered, drying off a dish.

Grimmjow reclined back in his chair, hands behind his head, legs outstretched, and ankles crossed. He gave a lazy yawn and stretched.

"I could get used to it."

"Well don't because you're going to do the dishes every time I cook," Nel said, breaking his little fantasy dream.

The teal-haired man snorted and muttered a 'we will see about that.'

Afterwards, they moved to the living room and watched a baseball game that happened to be on. They were hardly interested in the game as they chatted on and off. Harribel kept probing Nel for information about what happened to her apartment. Nel told the story at least three different times.

"That's it. There's no more to it."

Harribel was frustrated, not at her friend, but at what happened. The situation was getting way out of hand and it seemed there was nothing they could do about it. Grimmjow stayed quiet, barely giving an input, as did Starrk.

"There's really no proof-"

Grimmjow interrupted Nel, "except the phone call."

"Yeah but you were the only one to answer and hear. Did you record it?"

He shook his head, "wouldn't have been possible."

"Then there's no proof."

Nel looked dejected as she slumped into the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She shrugged her shoulders.

Grimmjow glanced over at Nel and he sneered in annoyance. He stood up and walked over to the front door, yanking it open. His actions caught his friends off guard.

"Out."

"Excuse me?" Harribel looked confused.

"It's been a long day; we can talk about this some other time. I'm calling an end to this uninvited dinner party," he grunted.

"Grimmjow," Nel opened her mouth to speak, she was in shock.

He glared at her, his blue eyes burning into her golden ones. She buried herself further into the couch, breaking the eye contact.

Starrk got up and dragged a complaining Harribel behind him.

"Sorry about the intrusion," the usually quiet man apologized.

"S'okay," he muttered.

Harribel just glared daggers at Grimmjow as she walked past him. Grimmjow was used to it and knew she would get over it after a good night sleep. When the two of them left the house, he closed the door and locked it securely.

"Now then," he said.

Nel had no time to react as Grimmjow scooped her off the couch and carried her up the stairs. She protested along the way but he ignored her. When they reached his bedroom, he dumped her on the bed and walked over to the door, locking it.

Nel sat up in the bed, brushing her hair out of her face, "what in the world is the matter with you? First you are rude to our friends and then you have the nerve to drag me up here and-"

She didn't have time to finish as he marched over to the bed, grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. Nel mumbled through the kiss, trying to cuss at him, but by the time he pulled away, she was out of breath.

Grimmjow reached over and clicked the lamp off, sending the room into pitch darkness.

"Bed. Sleep. Now."

Nel half-laid there in the bed as she listened to her bed partner shuffle against the bedding before settling in.

She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. What the hell had just happened, she had absolutely no idea. One minute he was fine and the next, he was a demanding asshole.

"Grimmjow?" she quietly asked him.

"Hm?"

She grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the face with it, "what the HELL is your problem?"

Grimmjow coughed as he sat up, clicking the lamp on.

"Damnit woman!"

Nel was pissed and he was equally pissed right back at her.

"You can't order me around to do anything!"

"It's been a long day, go to bed."

He shifted to lie on his side so that he was facing the door.

Nel gritted her teeth and whacked him in the face again with her pillow. Grimmjow was even more pissed as he wrestled the pillow from her and tossed it across the room.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being a jerk!"

They were inches from each other, glaring and grinding their teeth in frustration. Nel wanted to punch him in the face but she grabbed another pillow and hit him again. Grimmjow let out an angry cry and yanked the pillow away before pinning her down to the bed.

His hands wrapped around her arms as he held her thrashing body down. She tried kicking up at him, nailing a few good blows to his side and making him wince, but he pinned her legs down with his own.

"Can't you go to sleep?"

"Can't you get off of me and leave me alone?"

"No."

"Well neither can I."

They were at a stand-still. Nel had no idea what was up with his mood swing and Grimmjow could not understand why she couldn't be compliant with his demands. Although she was never one to listen to his demands and even he knew that, he still gave them in hopes that one day she might listen.

"Can you just tell me what is wrong?" her angry eyes began to soften.

Grimmjow's hands released her arms and he rolled off of her, sitting up in the bed. He clicked the light on stared at the opposite wall. Nel slowly sat up and rubbed at her arms before reaching over and smacking him hard in the chest. He barely reacted to it and Nel pulled her hand away, hissing and cradling it to her chest.

"She acts as if I can't protect you, as if I couldn't."

Nel made a sound of surprise and then closed her mouth.

"I was the one who was there, not her. She has no right to sit there and grill you about things she does not-"

"Oh, I see."

Nel knew why he was so upset. To him, Harribel was acting as if what Grimmjow did for Nel, keeping an eye on her and taking her into his home, was not enough.

"I don't think she meant anything by that, I mean she didn't say you did not help me at all."

"It's just the way she was acting. She always does that."

"Grimmjow-"

"I'm not having it! I'm not going to be insulted in my own-"

Nel reached over quickly, cupping the side of his face and pressing her lips against his. She prayed in her mind that it would diffuse his anger and when she felt his lips moving against hers, she knew it worked. She found her little secret weapon to control his anger or at least a bit of his anger.

"I appreciate everything you have done," she said in a very calm voice, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"If anything, how I feel is what matters the most," she smiled softly up at him. "Harribel did not mean anything by her questions. She's my best friend and she cares about me. She was scared. Everyone reacts differently when they are scared."

She then crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him as best she could and snuggled up against his chest.

"You just happen to be aggressive…but I think you are aggressive no matter what you are feeling," she giggled and looked up at him through her bangs. "You really need to work on that."

"So if anything…don't be angry or upset. I don't like it when you are."

Grimmjow sat there in silence, listening to her speak. Her fingers were rubbing his back and sides while she would rub her face against his shirt every so often. The tension in his body began to ease away and he found himself wrapping his arms around her small frame, his chin resting on top of her head.

Nel hugged him tightly and closed her eyes.

"Feel better?" she asked him after a while.

"Maybe."

She lifted her head up and un-wrapped her arms from him, "_now _I'm tired."

He said nothing but watched as she climbed out of his lap and walked over to the dresser drawer, pulling out one of his shirts and heading to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later with his shirt on and her clothes in her arms, which she dumped in the corner of the room.

"Goodnight," she pecked him on the cheek before climbing into bed and rolling over onto her side.

Grimmjow frowned as he yanked her up against him, earning a squeak from her. He kissed her deeply, blindly reaching over for the lamp before finding the knob and twisting it so it would click off, sending the two into darkness once again.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ZOMGZ! An update that didn't take two months! Haha! Yes, it's an actual chapter update. It's short though but there is a reason for it. So I am crossing my fingers for the next chapter by the end of this weekend, maybe Monday. I hope Sunday night maybe but we will see what happens. The end is getting close, I can taste it...but there's still a few more things to cover and wrap up before that happens. So let's not think about the ending. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again, many, many thanks to all my readers! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach.

* * *

The next morning, Nel was in the kitchen humming an upbeat tune. Despite the fire and the loss of her items and belongings, things were shaping up in an odd sort of way. She flipped one of the eggs in the pan and waited for it to finish cooking before sliding it onto an empty plate.

She could hear Pesche and Dondochakka scuffling about upstairs as they got ready for school. There was a fire but life did go on. They had to continue their education and she had to continue working. She was grateful for Grimmjow opening his door to them, but that did not mean that all three of them would laze about all day while he worked. Then again Grimmjow did say something about having a job because he had nothing else better to do.

Nel frowned, her fingers holding onto an egg, poised above the pan as she was about to crack it open. He could have been pulling her leg. Grimmjow was known to do that. Ever since she met him, she had been collecting data about him in her mind. Not that she wanted to or even realized she was doing it, it just happened. She stored away all his little habits and what caused him to become irritated, what would make him slightly smile or even laugh. She was shocked that she knew so much about him in a short amount of time.

"I'm hungry! Is the food done?"

Nel cracked the egg, dispelling her thoughts, and listened to it sizzle in the pan. She did this with several other eggs before shoving the carton that contained the remaining ones, at her brother.

"Almost, put this away and put some bread into the toaster."

Pesche did as he was told and put the eggs back in the fridge, but not before grabbing some butter and jelly. He began to make the toast, buttering each slice as it popped out of the toaster. Before long there was enough for everyone and Nel had finished making the eggs. Pesche held out the plates as she served up the eggs and he walked them over to the table.

"Dondochakka! Grimmjow! Come down here and eat! Breakfast is ready," she called out to them.

Pesche sat down and began to dig in right away while Nel cleaned up the pans. She put the pan into soapy water before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with orange juice. She placed the glass in front of Pesche, who thanked her, and filled up three more glasses.

"Smells good," Dondochakka said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Nel greeted him, handing him a glass of juice.

He took the glass as he sat down. It didn't take long before he was shoveling down the food as fast as he could.

"Why are you rushing?" Nel asked him.

"Test," Dondochakka mumbled around the food in his mouth.

Pesche's eyes widened and he groaned, "I didn't study."

Nel sighed, "please don't become slackers. I know everything that happened was…awful but we have to continue on with our lives. That means you two getting good grades."

They both chimed a somewhat mocking 'yes ma'am ' at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

Grimmjow eventually made his way down when the teens were done eating. He gave a grumpy 'good morning' before plopping himself down in the chair. Nel, who was still fiddling about in the kitchen, placed a glass of orange juice in front of him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead!"

Grimmjow gave a 'hmph' before chugging down the juice. He polished off his plate before Nel could even sit down and start her own breakfast. He gave a loud burp and got up to put the plate into the sink. He sat back down and watched Nel as she slowly ate her food.

"You're excused," she said, putting some of the eggs onto her toast.

"Thanks."

She shook her head and took a bite.

"You going to work today?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Are you ready to go back?"

She swallowed her mouthful and shrugged, "I don't have a choice. Back to a sucky minimum wage job I suppose."

"Heh."

"I know you work as well so I think you should go and get ready."

Grimmjow reclined back in the chair, "I was thinking about taking the day off."

Nel tossed a crumbled up napkin in his direction.

"Fine, I'm going."

She smiled as she finished up her breakfast. Her brothers were finishing getting ready upstairs and she quickly rinsed the dishes off, placing them in the dishwasher for later. Grimmjow lazily made his way upstairs to get ready for work and emerged downstairs a few minutes later.

"Can you call the boys and see if they are ready to go or else we're going to be late," Nel asked, tying on her waitress apron. She managed to not get her fingers caught up in the long strings.

"Brats! Get your asses down here and let's go!" he hollered.

Nel put her hands on her hips and gave him a hard stare.

"What?"

"I could have done that."

"Heh."

Pesche and Dondochakka came running down the stairs, school bags in tow as they lumbered towards the door.

"Are we all ready to go?" Nel asked, double checking to make sure everything was turned off.

"Yes," her brothers said.

Grimmjow grabbed his car keys and wallet, sliding the wallet into his back pocket.

"Let's go," he muttered.

Nel smiled as she grabbed one of her new pull over sweaters and purse. She thanked Grimmjow, who was holding the door open for her and walked to the car. The sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky. It looked like it was going to be a great day.

* * *

"Be good and don't forget to bring home your books!" Nel shouted from the car window.

Her two brothers ran into the school, trying to avoid further embarrassment from their older sister. Nel giggled as she rolled up the window.

"They really hate it when I do that."

Grimmjow smirked, "next time we should push them out while the car is still rolling."

Nel gasped and slapped his arm, "that is wrong and mean!"

"It would be funny as hell."

"Ugh!" Nel crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way I am letting you maim or harm my brothers in any way, shape or form."

Grimmjow gave a slight pout, "well that's no fun."

Nel rolled her eyes and sighed softly. The drive to her work was short but somewhat quiet. They listened to the morning radio that was playing in the background. There was never anything good on the stations and Grimmjow had turned it down, not wanting to listen to the rambling news reporter's voice or the annoying commercial on-air ads.

"What time do you get off?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to look when I get there. I'll give you a call though."

"That's fine. Maybe I'll stop in for lunch and pester you."

"Oh joy, I'm looking forward to it."

Grimmjow pulled up to the nearest empty spot which happened to be a couple of blocks down. The road was busy with people entering businesses and the local shops that were around the small restaurant Nel worked at. All the parking meters were taken and Grimmjow was technically parking in a fire zone.

"I best get going before you get a ticket."

"Feh, what's one more going to do?"

Nel shook her head as she shouldered her bag. She went to open the door but her hand paused on the handle. She turned her head and smiled sweetly at the man behind the steering wheel.

"Before I forget, don't forget to pick my brothers up. You said you get off around the time they get out of school right?" she didn't wait for him to respond. "Please? Also be kind and don't kick them out while the car is moving."

"Ruin my fun," he said, disappointment evident in his voice.

Nel giggled and turned so she could lean over and kiss him.

"Thank you."

Nel pecked him on the lips and turned back to open the door but she hesitated once again. Her heart started to race and her hand was shaking.

Grimmjow noticed that she was not exiting the car and he reached over to touch her shoulder. He watched with concern as she jumped at his touch.

"Ah…sorry…just…" she shook her head and laughed. "I'm being silly. Must be tired from the long weekend. I'll see you-"

Her fingers clenched around the door handle and when she was about to open the door, a loud explosion was heard.

"Shit-" was all Grimmjow could say as he watched as debris and a large smoke cloud filled the air.

Nel's eyes widened in horror as she watched her place of employment blow up into tiny pieces.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Alright, like I said, here is the next chapter. It's getting to all the action and drama goodness. Not sure when the next update will be. Maybe pretty soon. I'm kinda on a roll and am wanting to finish this. Does that sound bad? Well, I don't want to drag it on any longer and I am actually looking forward to the ending. Plus it'll open up other story possibilities. Heehee! Thank you once again to everyone who is reviewing and reading. You guys are great. I can't believe I have 80 reviews so far, it's awesome! Alright, enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach.

* * *

Nel could only watch in absolute horror as her workplace was blown to smithereens. Her mouth was gaping open and her ears were ringing from the loud explosion. People were scattering, running in all different directions, screaming as they took cover from the flying debris. Part of the explosion took out another building, but thankfully it was just being renovated for a new bookstore that was to be opening in a few months.

She could barely hear Grimmjow swear as the car went from is soft idling to a harsh jolt into the reverse gear. Nel felt her body jerk forward and then slam back into the seat. Her mind snapped out of its daze as she felt her hands grab onto the dashboard.

"Wait…" she squeaked out.

Grimmjow was not hearing it as he pulled out of the spot and began to drive off.

"No…" Nel felt the fog pull her back in, her head becoming dizzy. "Wait…Grimmjow…"

"Damnit Nel, sit down and calm the fuck down!" he snapped at her.

Nel cried as she spun in her seat so she was facing towards the rear of the car. Her fingers clutched at the neck rest as she watched the horrible scene slowly disappear from her sight. The large cloud continued up into the air, travelling over the city. Fire was spreading as firefighters came in the large trucks, sirens blaring, to douse out the flames.

"Grimmjow, wait! Stop the car! We have to go back!"

Grimmjow grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her back into her seat. He was distracted by her and he had to swerve last minute to avoid hitting another car head on.

"Sit your ass there and _don't_ move!"

Nel sniffled, the tears running down her face. She lifted an arm as she wiped it across her eyes.

"I could have…this is…Grimmjow…" she whimpered, the tears flowing more freely.

Grimmjow reached over, ignoring her tears, and tugged on the seatbelt.

"Put your seatbelt on," he ordered her.

Nel fumbled with the belt, her fingers shaky and numb. She missed the latch a couple of times before she felt his hand knock hers away, buckling it up for her and keeping his eyes on the road at the same time.

"That was no accident," he said.

Nel wiped at her eyes again and then glared angrily at the man in the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you stop? We could have went there and helped! I know that my boss wasn't that great but…what if he was in there…what if the other employees and innocent bystanders were hurt?"

Grimmjow's hands clenched angrily at the wheel and he gritted his teeth.

"And _what_ would you have us do Nel? Huh? Rush into the damn building and pretend to be some _fucking heroes_?"

Nel opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before she could say a word.

"You think that was an accident? Did you even _think_ for one second that-that explosion was meant for _you_?"

She did not answer.

"Damnit, Nel!" Grimmjow snapped again. "He will do it again until he knows that you are buried under ten feet of burning rubble!"

Nel winced and buried her face into her hands. She wept silently but it turned into choked sobs.

Grimmjow cursed himself for being insensitive towards what she was feeling, but he wanted her to understand how _he_ was feeling at the moment. He was the one who was protecting her, getting her out of harm's way. Sure, if she had gone in the building and it had blown up, there wouldn't have been…no, he would have run in there and searched for her no matter what.

It might make them look suspicious, a car driving off as soon as the explosion went off, but other people were running and getting out of there. If they were questioned by police, it would make things even ten times worse. If Nnoitra knew that they were, which they weren't, involved with any law enforcement, he would use all the power he could to manipulate the authorities. Nel would wind up as a convicted criminal. Yes, he could see it now. Poor Nel giving an eye witness account of what happened, then her being the one pinned as the bomber. Like hell he was having that.

"Nel," he began but was stopped as his cell phone started ringing.

He plucked his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, not bothering to take his eyes off the road and look at the caller ID screen.

"Yeah?"

"So, what did you think?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows drew in close together, his forehead scrunched up.

"Who is this?"

The voice cackled on the other line, "you know who it is. Did she appreciate my present for her? I know the first one was a little…distasteful…so I thought this one was even better!"

He made a noise of disgust, his fingers tightening on the phone.

Nel lifted her head up and sniffled, "Grimmjow," she asked softly. "Who is it?"

Grimmjow ignored her as he returned to the caller, "you're a sick bastard."

"Just be lucky that I didn't wait until she was in the building."

'He was watching us?' Grimmjow thought. It was his first reaction to this news. Of course he wouldn't say anything.

"I wouldn't end the game that early. It wouldn't be any fun."

"You're lucky I'm not there to kick your ass."

"Don't get cocky with me or else I will end your life along with that little bitch, but we already knew that."

Grimmjow's shoulders tensed and he could feel Nel's soft hand on his arm.

"Let's stop bullshitting around," Grimmjow said. "What do you want?"

"I told you before, I want the bitch dead."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Well then, how about we come to a compromise, shall we?"

"We will see."

"How about you meet me at the storage units that are located across the street by the city's park."

Grimmjow was hesitant about this. He did not like the sound of it and it was an all too familiar thing he was used to. Nel did not know about certain things in his past, things that he had kept hidden and even buried away the older he became. But he was familiar with the 'meet me at this location' ordeal. Bad shit would always go down, resulting in the targeted getting done in for.

"Well?"

"Fine."

"Eight o'clock and don't be late."

The phone hung up and Grimmjow snapped his phone shut, throwing it over his shoulder. He heard it land with a thump in the back somewhere. He didn't care. All he knew was that Nel had a bigger target on her back and now that he was involved, that target was on him as well.

"Who…who was that?" she asked.

Grimmjow did not hear her. His mind was racing at what to do, where to go, where to possibly-no he wouldn't hide. He wouldn't hide from a creepy bastard. He would hide Nel and the brats for sure. That was a good idea. Hide her in a place where Nnoitra could not find her.

Ideas of disguising Nel also popped into his mind. Then the negative would be that they were being spied on and any disguise created, they would know and be able to track her down. Hiding Nel was becoming more and more difficult by the moment. There really was not a safe place to bring her…unless…

Nel cried some more and then gave a startled gasp as the car lurched to the left.

"What are you-"

"We're going somewhere safe."

That was all he said before speeding down the road, running cars off the street as he went over the speed limit.

* * *

"Nel…Grimmjow," Harribel looked surprised as she answered the door. "What are you two doing here?"

Grimmjow shoved Nel into Harribel and the other woman caught her friend before she hit the ground. Harribel glared at Grimmjow, about to give him a tongue lashing but he cut her off before he could hear her verbal onslaught of curses.

"Keep Nel here, watch her…don't let her out of your sight," he growled.

"But-"

"_JUST DO IT!_"

Harribel nodded her head in understanding.

"I do have work-"

"Call off, this is more important," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Grimmjow!" it was Nel who called after him.

He ignored her as he made his way to his car. Both women watched as he drove off, leaving tire marks in his wake.

Harribel walked her friend in, closing the door behind them.

"So what is going on?"

Nel made her way over to her friends couch and took a deep breath before explaining.

* * *

"THAT BASTARD!" she shouted.

Nel knew her friend was going to be pissed and that was why she did not tell her anything right away.

"Please calm down, Tia."

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Tia-"

"I WILL RIP HIS DICK OFF AND-"

"TIA! CALM DOWN!"

Harribel stopped mid-rant and glanced down at her visibly upset friend. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I want to hurt him so bad. He's a sick bastard that needs to just-"

"Disappear forever?" Nel laid her head on her friend's shoulder, "I know."

"I'm glad you are okay and I am glad you were not in the building," Harribel said.

"Me too. I could have been."

"But you weren't."

"I know, but-"

"I don't think he wants you gone that easily," Harribel cringed at how that sounded.

"As sick as that sound," Nel laughed a little, "I don't think so either. He wants to drag this out for as long as he can."

Harribel shook her head, "I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"What Grimmjow is going to do."

Nel lifted her head up, "why, what is he going to do?"

"Knowing Grimmjow, it will be something very, very stupid."

Both women sat there in an uncomfortable silence. They had a sinking feeling about all of this.

* * *

The day went along with no other problems. The two friends watched the news and only one person lost their life, which happened to be Nel's boss. There were several injuries but nothing that was critical. There was no explanation given for the explosion except that it was undetermined and could have possibly been a faulty gas line from the diner.

Starrk, who had also called in from work, was given the account of everything that had happened. He was not very pleased, but told them that it was best they stay put. He offered to pick up Harribel's sisters and Nel's brothers from school and bring them back. Nel thanked him as she brought in a tray of snacks for them to eat.

"I wonder if Grimmjow is okay," Nel wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he is."

They both began to dig into the snacks and watch something that was not as depressing as the news.

"Hey Tia?"

"Hmm?"

"You think Grimmjow will be okay?"

Harribel wanted to say something else but nodded her head instead.

"Yeah, I think he'll be just fine."

* * *

Grimmjow was flying down the road. He only had three hours left before he was going to meet with Nnoitra. He had spent the rest of the day trying to get in touch with some of his other acquaintances from long ago but they were either in jail, dead or no longer living in Japan. Grimmjow cursed his luck and how useless some of these people were. They all owed him favors and yet they were not here to deliver.

"Fucking assholes," he swore as he drove to the nearest gas station and parking at the available pump.

He killed the engine and got out the car to fuel it up. As he stood there, with the gas nozzle in hand, his phone began to go off. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but then smirked, "yeah, I am. Are you?"

"I have been."

"You would."

"Heehee…I have been thinking," Nnoitra said on the line after snickering. "Wouldn't it be a lot of fun if you were to bring Nel along with you?"

"I don't think so."

"You shouldn't be leaving her alone."

Grimmjow frowned, "where she is, that's none of your business."

"Well…I happen to know where she is."

"I swear if you go anywhere near her I'll-"

"I decided that it would be more fun if she was to come along. You should bring her. If not, I could always leave behind a little surprise for her brothers and even Harribel's sisters. It's up to you."

Before Grimmjow could answer, the line was disconnected.

"Fucking…gaaah!" Grimmjow shouted, finishing pumping the gas and paying with his credit card.

He quickly got into the car and drove to Harribel's house. His plan was blown completely out of the water. Whatever Nnoitra wanted to happen, it was happening. Every time they would try to get one step in front of the sadistic man, he knew their next step and countered it before they could make a move. It was a game where they were constantly losing. It was not looking very good in their favor.

* * *

"Grimmjow, you're back!" Nel exclaimed as she leaped off the couch and into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. Grimmjow returned the hug and held her close. She could feel the agitation radiating off of him and she rubbed her face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled against his shirt.

"Nnoitra."

She lifted her head, "what about him?"

"He wants us to meet him tonight at eight. I was going to go by myself and leave you here," he explained. "A few of my…acquaintances are nowhere to be found and now he wants you to go as well or else-"

"Or else?" Harribel probed as she stood up from the touch.

"Your siblings could be in danger," he said somewhat softly.

Nel began to shake in his arms and tears formed in her eyes.

Harribel clenched her fists at her side and her eyes darkened considerably.

"Like hell he is going to do anything to them!"

Starrk appeared in the living room, he was not pleased at all by what he was hearing.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

Grimmjow shrugged, his hands rubbing Nel's back, "I don't know. I've tried thinking of loopholes, trying to go around everything…he's too good."

"No one is _too good_," Starrk said. "There has to be something."

The four of them stood there in silence as their minds began to tick away at whatever they could find.

Harribel grinned, "I have an idea."

Maybe, just maybe something could be in their favor and they could end this nightmare.

* * *

Five minutes to eight, Grimmjow pulled up in the area where Nnoitra said to meet him. He killed the lights to the car and shut the engine off.

Nel sat anxiously in her seat. Her legs were shaking and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know…this might not work-"

"It will, trust me. Just stick to the plan."

Nel nodded her head.

"But what if something happens to you?" she turned to look at him, fear in her eyes.

Grimmjow reached over and cupped the side of her face, "nothing is going to happen to me. I'm badass remember?"

Nel shook her head, "please don't joke around, this is serious."

Grimmjow sighed and his thumb stroked her cheek, running over the soft skin.

"I will protect you."

"And if-"

"No if's."

"Okay."

Grimmjow leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You ready?"

"I don't think we have a choice," she gave a nervous laugh.

They both exited the car and walked around, looking for any sign of Nnoitra. They didn't have to wait long as he appeared from behind one of the storage units.

"So glad you both arrived."

"As if we had a choice," Grimmjow answered.

Nnoitra chuckled as he walked towards them, Tesla following closely behind.

"Let's get down to business."

Nel inched closer to Grimmjow, trying to push against his side as much as she could.

"What do you want?"

Nnoitra beckoned Nel over, looking directly at her, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Grimmjow pushed Nel behind him.

"I don't think so."

"It's what I want but," Nnoitra reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun. "If you don't want to follow the rules-"

Nel looked up at Grimmjow, worry and fear in her eyes.

"Grimmjow," she whimpered.

"Only a coward uses a gun."

"I call it a little motivation."

"Also," Nnoitra brought two fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle.

A few people emerged from behind the storage units and stood off to the side.

"In case none of you cooperate."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and balled up his hands into tight fists.

Both men were staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Nel looked up at him. "What do you mean-"

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and began to drag her over to the creepy bastard.

"Grimmjow!" she cried, digging her heels into the ground. "Let go of me!"

Nnoitra laughed, "you shouldn't fight, Neliel. Even the stupid brute knows what's smart in the long run. Don't you, Grimmjow?"

Nnoitra reached out his hand to grab her but before he could, he was blindsided as a figure came slamming into his side, knocking the gun away.

Grimmjow gave Nel a hard shove, which sent her stumbling to the side.

"Nel…RUN!"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Surprised to see another update so fast? Me too! But honestly guys, I see the ending and I am pushing closer to it. I kinda have an idea for another story but I don't want to leave this hanging. Plus I have a few other stories that need to be finished. So if it seems that it is rushing, then I apologize. I am trying to make it where the chapter updates are here but the content isn't lacking. Well...I probably won't have another update until Wednesday maybe Friday. I have my Japanese class on Tuesday and Thursday so I will be busy studying for that. But I felt extremely motivated to get to this part. Plus I felt kinda bad for leaving you all hanging with that last chapter. So enjoy this one and thank you to everyone! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach.

* * *

"_NEL…RUN!"_

Nel took off as fast as she could. She heard Nnoitra yelling for someone to catch her but she was already darting into the woods. Her heart was racing as she heard the shouts and yells coming from behind her. Grimmjow was no doubt fighting with Nnoitra. It was all part of his plan. She hoped it would work and kept her fingers crossed the whole time.

She ducked her head as a low branch nearly knocked her out cold. Her shoes slapping against the hard ground as she stumbled along. Tree roots were in her way, making it harder for her to maneuver through the wooded area. She could hear footsteps of someone behind her and she silently swore. Whatever lead she had was about to be over, so she had to push harder and run even faster.

'Please let Grimmjow and the others be alright,' she silently prayed as she continued through the woods.

* * *

"_So what are we going to do then?"_

"_I have an idea."_

_Everyone intently listened as Harribel laid out her plan. They were all in agreement, except for Nel._

"_I want to help."_

"_No," Grimmjow immediately answered._

"_But-"_

"_You will be helping."_

_Nel lifted an eyebrow at Grimmjow, "oh really? How?"_

"_You are going to be the bait," Harribel answered for him._

"_What?"_

_Grimmjow rubbed his forehead, "you need to play the scared victim for this to work."_

_Nel shook her head, "no, I want to be able to kick someone's ass too!"_

"_The only ass you're going to kicking is-"_

"_I'm going to kick YOUR ass if you don't let me-"_

_Harribel whistled loudly, "hey! Both of you knock it off!"_

_They stared at Harribel and slumped down into their seats._

"_But how do we know for sure that he is going to want me to be handed over to him?" Nel asked, doubt written on her face._

"_Because, he's pretty typical," Grimmjow said._

"_I agree, it would be something typical of him. He'll probably be carrying a gun so we'll have to be extra careful," Starrk joined in._

"_Starrk and Grimmjow will tackle him down," Harribel explained. "You will take off running and I will be waiting at the other side of the woods for you with a car. You get in with me and we take 'll take care of the rest."_

_Nel sighed, "I don't like this. He could have an upper hand on you guys."_

"_We're grown boys, we can take care of ourselves," Grimmjow smiled brightly at her._

_Starrk nodded his head, a faint smile was on his lips. He was enjoying this as much as Grimmjow and he was ready to get his hands in on the action. It had been way too long since he was involved in a good fight. _

"_I don't enjoy it either, Nel," Harribel said. "I'd rather we got about it differently but there is no way that the police will help us. We have to take care of this on our own. Nnoitra works underground, he plays dirty, and the law enforcements know this. Hell, they probably are eating out of his hand as we speak. Nnoitra is not an idiot. How do you think he was able to get that protection order off so fast? He probably has police connections and they gave him a deal."_

_Nel looked horrified. _

"_That's just-"_

"_Sick?" Starrk responded. "I know. Tia is right though. The police probably said for him to stay away for a while and then they would remove it in a short period of time. They don't care as long as they are getting paid, that's all that matters. It's dirty money but what can we do about it."_

_Nel hummed in irritation. It was absolutely not fair and for this to be going on, for people to think that they are assumedly safe when they weren't…it was not right. Maybe one of these days she could change things but she doubt things would ever change. People would be controlled by those who had money and sought for power. That's probably why no one went against Aizen. The man was growing more influential power by the day and it would be no time before he was running this whole city. She could see why Grimmjow disliked him so much and why Ulquiorra defended him. If other people could share in that power and wealth, then they would do it by any means possible._

"_Nel?"_

_Nel snapped out of it, "yeah?"_

"_So we're in agreement then, right?" Harribel asked her and everyone in general._

_Nel huffed, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"_

"_Not really."_

_Harribel smiled, "good, now we just need to make sure that you play a helpless and scared victim. Make sure you cry a lot and act super weak. But don't make it look too fake or Nnoitra will think something is going on, besides what HE thinks is to happen, and our plan will be shot out of the water."_

"_Okay."_

_

* * *

_

And that's where Nel was right now. The plan, so far, was going how it should be. Nel played scared, weak and helpless. She had hoped that Nnoitra wouldn't see through her act because inside, she was scared but when she saw the man standing there…oh…she wanted to hurt him so bad. She wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle the life out of him. All the shit he had put her, her family and friends through…it was not right. She wanted this nightmare to be over once and for all.

She had thought that she knew what Nnoitra's deal was, but when the man seemed hell bent on her death and not letting it go…Nel had a sinking feeling it was more to her rejection of him so many years ago. She did not know and she really did not care to know either. Whatever mental issues he had, he was going to have to get over it because she did not want to be part of it any longer.

"Get back here, you stupid bitch!"

Nel swore as a small branch hit her in the face, leaving a cut on her cheek. She gave a little cry and held her face but kept on running. The woods seemed to go on forever. She was fairly certain the clearing would be up ahead but she did not know how much further. Starrk confirmed several times with her that the clearing would take a little bit of time and that she would have to run fast, but she did not think it would be this long.

After a minute more of running, she could see a break in the trees. She gave a little mental cheer at the welcomed sight and kicked her legs back; trying to give herself more speed. She was tired, out of breath, and her chest was hurting. She kept on running though. Seeing the clearing come in even closer into view, Nel thought she was home free. Until she tripped over a tree root.

She gave a cry as she went flying forward. She put her hands out in front of her to soften the impact but it didn't help matters much. She hit the ground hard and tumbled forward, rolling in the dirt and leaves. She was dizzy as she lay on the ground and she could hear the chaser getting closer.

There was no time to lay there on the ground. She had to get up and get away before her chaser was on her. She was on her feet, slightly limping away and hissing in pain. She had hit her knee pretty good and it was hindering her from running to her dismay.

"Gotcha!" the voice of the chaser said from behind her.

Nel could feel his fingers brush the back of her shirt and give it a yank. She flailed and fell back into the man. He tried to grab her from around the waist, but her fighting instincts kicked in and she reared her head back.

The man gave a loud shout and released her. His hands went to his nose which started to bleed.

"You bitch!"

Nel spun around and delivered a kick to the side of his face with her right leg, which was uninjured. The man fell to the ground and instead of delivering another blow, she took off. The clearing was right there and she smiled as she reached the edge of the woods. She could see the car and she limped her way over.

Her fingers grabbed the handle as she opened it, tossing herself into the back seat. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it. She was safe. Everything was going to be ok.

"Tia…let's go."

She didn't bother looking up as she closed her eyes, catching her breath.

"Sure thing."

Nel's eyes flew open.

"Who-"

She felt a sharp stab to the neck and a voice right next to hear speak.

"So sorry about this…I'm just getting paid to do my job. I hate that we have had to meet under these circumstances but…it happens. It was nice meeting you, although I'm sure we won't have the pleasure of ever speaking again."

Nel's eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

'That was not Tia's voice…it's not her…'

The last thing she saw was a man with pink hair and glasses, sitting beside her with a needle in his hand and a smile on his face before she blacked out.

* * *

Grimmjow was not having much luck. Nnoitra's men were stronger since there were about five of them. Starrk was swinging left and right, fighting right by his side, but the power of the other men was too much.

A fist punched him square in the jaw and he felt himself reeling backwards. Grimmjow fell to the ground and like a pack of wolves; the other men were on him.

Starrk gave a soft, 'oof' as a punch was delivered to his stomach. The man was brought to his knees and a few more blows were given to his head and back. A well aimed kick was delivered to his face and he too, was now lying on the ground.

"Fuck…" Grimmjow winced in pain, "this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Sucks…for us…"

Both of them thought it was over before loud shots from a gun rang out into the air. Everyone who was involved in the brawl was startled and Grimmjow watched in amazement as the men took off running.

"Are you two alright?"

Starrk glanced up to see his girlfriend standing there, gun in hand and looking pretty banged up.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

Grimmjow was instantly on alert. Harribel was supposed to be getting Nel. Nel was supposed to be getting in the car with Harribel. But if Harribel was here then where was-

As if sensing Grimmjow's internal thought process, she spoke up, "I have some bad news."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Grimmjow and Starrk were nursing their wounds, which were just some cuts and scratches. Harribel was pacing back and forth.

"So, explain this to me again," Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"I was going to go park the car," she sighed as she started from the beginning. "I was waiting there when two guys came up to the car and practically yanked me out. I couldn't fight them off."

Starrk frowned.

"They pulled me out the car and knocked me out. I don't know how long I was out for…probably not that long. When I came to, I was laying in the woods. So I started to make my way back to the car or to find you guys," she shook her head. "I don't know… I was too disorientated to know which way I was going. By the time I heard tires squealing, I figured they had already taken off with her."

Grimmjow cursed loudly at this.

"I'm sorry you guys! Trust me, I feel like complete shit," she hung her head, staring down at the ground. "You know I would do anything to protect her but…Nnoitra…that asshole he's just…ugh!"

Starrk stood up and comforted her, "it's okay. We'll get Nel back."

Grimmjow was furious. This was not supposed to happen. They were to beat the shit out of Nnoitra, Nel would get to Harribel's car and take off and that was that. But this new turn of events, Nnoitra was turning out to be an even bigger problem then what they thought. Their plan was just not good enough. It felt like there was a cloud hovering above them and there was no silver lining to it anywhere.

"At least you were able to find us," Starrk said.

"That and I was carrying a gun with me. Luckily they didn't find it though cause I kept it hidden," Harribel grinned.

"That's all well and fabulous, but what do we do now? We have no clue as to where Nel was taken to."

Harribel's lips twitched and she rubbed her palms together, "I forgot to mention, I found a little surprise in the woods while finding my way back."

She disappeared before returning again, dragging a struggling and bound up Tesla behind her.

"Guess which one of Nnoitra's lackey's I found hiding in the brush," she snickered, tossing the shaking man to the ground.

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles as he approached the man who was now sniveling and crying. They were going to get answers, whether it be the hard way or the easy way.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I honestly did not think it was _this_ long before an update. My Japanese 102 class is keeping me on my toes and now that we are learning double particles and more kanji...I'm pretty much studying every day. Not that I don't mind because I love the class and learning the language, but it has been consuming. I was planning on adding more to this chapter but I figured I would just post it as is and leave it where the ending is while I work on the new chapter. I hope to have another update soon. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the reviews and favorites! I can't believe this story is over 100 reviews! Woohoo! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

"So, one of Nnoitra's little bastards eh?" Grimmjow grinned.

This was going to be fun.

"I-I-I-" Tesla stuttered.

"Tell us where Nel is!" Grimmjow demanded.

Tesla jolted in fright and began to quiver in fear, "I-I-d-d-"

Grimmjow delivered a swift kick to Tesla's side and the younger man howled in pain.

"NNOITRA TOOK HER!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. So much for his fun. Tesla was going to squeal like a pig and tell them everything by just one hit.

"Tell us something we don't know."

"I…he…she…well…"

Harribel pushed Grimmjow out of the way.

"We're not going to get any answers if you beat the shit out of him," she hissed at him.

"How else am I supposed to let out my frustrations?" he argued back.

"Just wait, we'll meet up with Nnoitra soon enough," she replied a bit more calmly now.

Harribel crouched down and in one swift movement, she cocked her gun and had it placed against Tesla's forehead.

"Tell us where Nnoitra took Nel or else I will shoot your fucking brains out."

Grimmjow about keeled over. It wasn't fair. He couldn't beat the daylights out of the little bastard but Harribel was able to threaten him with a gun? He snorted in aggravation and narrowed his eyes at Starrk who was laughing at him. The other man knew what Grimmjow was thinking and found it completely amusing despite the situation they were in.

"Okay, but please don't kill me!" Tesla squeaked.

Harribel nodded her head for him to continue.

"There's the house he's been staying at, it's at the edge of the city…he took her there."

"Where exactly is this house?"

"I don't-"

Harribel's finger moved on the trigger and Tesla gave a shrill cry.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll take you there, just don't shoot me please!"

Harribel stood up from her crouched position and smiled at her two companions, "that was easy."

"Let's stop fucking around and go!" Grimmjow snapped.

Starrk walked over and tugged Tesla up on to his feet as they headed to the car. They were going to get Nel back, come hell or high water.

* * *

Everything was black, cold and hard.

Nel's mind was in a fog and everything felt dizzy. She did not know if she was alive or dead. She could feel herself shivering and as her mind began to become a bit clearer, she realized she was not dead after all. It took her a minute to realize that her eyes were closed and that she was laying on a cold and hard surface, probably the floor.

She could hear two voices whispering heatedly to one another. The voice sounded familiar but she was still too out of it to comprehend whose it was and what was being said. With that, she passed out again and stayed that way for another half an hour.

When Nel came to again, she was able to open her eyes this time. The room was blurry and she blinked a few times to try and clear them. She went to move her arms but realized she could not move her arms at all. She felt a stiff, cramped pain in her arms the more she came to consciousness.

"You're awake."

Her eyes snapped open all the way and she jerked upwards before falling back down. Her shoulder hit against the hard floor and she winced in pain. She tried moving her legs but realized that they were also tied together. When Nel looked, she saw that her ankles were tied together with a thick piece of rope. She moved her hands and her wrists rubbed against a similar piece and she frowned.

"Yes, I tied you up so you won't be able to run off anywhere."

Nel opened her mouth to speak and her voice cracked with each word.

"How kind of you."

She needed a drink of water. Her mouth was really dry and her throat was hoarse.

"Do you like my house?"

Nel glanced around and concluded she was in a basement. That would explain the draft that was making her cold and the chilly but hard floor that made her body stiff.

"You mean your basement?"

"Same difference," Nnoitra shrugged.

"I could care less," she remarked. "Let me go, Nnoitra."

"I don't think so."

"What do you think you are going to do? Do you even think you'll get away with what you have planned?"

Nnoitra tapped his chin in thought, "well, I did think that I would have some fun torturing you a bit, keeping you around for a few days until you beg me to kill you off once and for all. Yeah, that's what I was planning."

Nel felt bile rise up into her throat but she pushed it down.

"My friends will come looking for me."

"I already have people taking care of your friends. I doubt they are any threat to me."

Nel glared at him and slowly tried to sit up. When she was in a semi-sitting position, she was able to get a better view of the basement. It was dirty and there was a bunch of tools lying about. She shuddered at the thought of what Nnoitra would do to her with those items. There were also old knives and swords resting in the far corner. They looked rusted, as if they haven't been used in a very, very long time. There were also buckets and a couple of shovels and plenty of rope lying about on the floor. Garbage consumed most of the basement.

"Nnoitra," Nel spoke, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "I don't understand this sick obsession you have with me. Ever since that time in high school-"

Nnoitra's smile faded and his eyes darkened, "_don't_ pin all of this on me!"

He began to pace back and forth.

"Do you even have the _slightest_ _idea_ what it's like to be tortured by you?"

"But I didn't do anythi-"

"You never do! That's what they always say. You and everyone else. That's always the same excuse."

Nel was confused and his crazy talk was starting to scare her.

"What do you mean by everyone else?"

He stopped his pacing and he slowly turned to look at her. His creepy smile was stretched across his face and in a few steps; he rushed over to a very large cabinet before yanking it open.

"Them! These…_BITCHES_…who have tormented me since I was a kid. All of them…her…her…and now YOU are the reason for my torment. All of you whores are the same. Heartless, cruel and quick to ridicule and put someone down without a second thought. I have _HAD IT_ and I plan to stop it once and for all. It started with _HER _and I am ending it with _YOU!_"

Nel eyes widened as old skeleton bones tumbled out of the cabinet. A skeleton head rolled right next to her and she gave a loud, horrified scream.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I had to edit the last chapter right now. Made a typo mistake. Ugh, I hate that! This chapter is...well...I don't have words for it. I think it needed to be done to kinda push things back into place you could say. I tried to write it several times and this is the best way I could write it without it being too long, too detailed and too much of a bleh to the story. I wasn't going to include it but then I figured it needed to be done. So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy. I feel that maybe in five more chapters this should be wrapped up. Not 100% sure on that. I am on spring break so maybe I can get this story finished before spring break is over with, heehee! Kinda in the writing mood again so maybe another chapter will be up in no time. No guarantees. Alright, enough rambling, go on and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach

* * *

"_Nnoitra…Mommy will be back in a while."_

_A small child sat in his crib, looking up at the woman and trying to understand._

"_Be good."_

_With that, he was left alone._

_

* * *

_

"_Come on baby, let's have some fun!"_

_The very skinny woman laughed. The deep wrinkles crinkling around her eyes and mouth. Her face was gaunt and she almost appeared otherworldly. Her dirty, stringy black hair fell into her eyes and she pushed it aside with a shaky and almost skeletal-like hand. The veins were visible through the paper-like, ashen colored skin. _

"_Hang on, I need to see if-"_

_Her bloodshot eyes scanned the room and landed on a small figure that was sitting on the other side. She smiled and held out her thin arms. _

"_There you are, come say hi to Mommy."_

_The small child sat there, unsure of what to do._

_The woman frowned. _

"_Don't you want to see Mommy?"_

_The child blinked and sucked on his fingers._

_The other companion snarled in frustration, "I didn't come all this way here to play house."_

_The woman was becoming irritated now. She shoved her companion aside as she walked over, half-stumbling and tripping over her own two feet and the trash that littered the floor. _

"_How dare you. How dare you make me look like an idiot in front of a guest!" _

_The child wailed loudly until he was tossed inside another room, with the door locked, forgotten until sometime the next day. _

_

* * *

_

"_You little shit!"_

_He was sent reeling backwards as the blow landed across his cheek. _

"_How many times are you going to keep embarrassing me like this?" _

_He had no chance to recover from the last hit as he was smacked again, landing on the floor._

"_I feed you, put clothes on your body and give you a good home…and this is the thanks I get? You can't even do anything right! You're a stupid, retarded little child! Worthless piece of shit!" she shrieked in anger. _

_Nnoitra scooted away but was grabbed by his hair and yanked to his feet. _

"_Let me get called down to the school again and so help me," she hissed in his face._

_Her hand went across his face again before she let him drop to the floor. She glared down at him before spitting._

"_Fucking useless bastard! USELESS!" _

_Nnoitra watched with blurred eyes as she staggered off to the kitchen. He heard the fridge open and bottles clank together before the door of the fridge was slammed shut. _

_

* * *

_

**Mother of One Dies in Tragic House Fire, Son Survives.**

"_Poor thing."_

"_I know."_

"_Hopefully he can be placed with a family."_

"_Mhmm."_

_

* * *

_

"_So this is the kid?"_

_An older looking woman with deep wrinkles and graying brown hair stared down at the kid who was now ten years old. _

"_Yes," the caretaker said. "Nnoitra, meet your new foster parent."_

_Nnoitra stared up at the woman._

"_Let's go," she ordered and he followed closely behind. _

_

* * *

_

"_Are you retarded or something?" _

_Nnoitra glared. _

"_This isn't how it is supposed to be cooked!" _

"_I'll go make another one," he muttered._

"_Damn right you will or else!" _

_Nnoitra headed back to the kitchen to prepare another steak that was more to his foster mother's preference. He set to cooking the meat and assembling it on the plate but not before spitting on the food. _

"_Nnoitra, what a surprise! I was coming to pay you and your foster mother a visit to see how everything was going."_

_Nnoitra said nothing to the caretaker that had placed him in his new home._

"_Is she home?"_

_He nodded._

"_Good," she went to move to the door but stopped. "Oh, isn't it your birthday today?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And you have school today," she laughed. "I never liked celebrating my birthdays on a school day. I hope you get everything you want today!"_

_Nnoitra nodded and didn't say anything as he headed off towards school. His head was lowered but a grin was plastered on his face. He planned on getting what he wanted for his birthday that was for sure. _

_

* * *

_

**Local Foster Parent and Orphanage Caretaker Found Dead.**

"_It's weird, this is his second home and-"_

_The man shuffled some papers on his desk as he looked up at the woman, "he just needs a little guidance. He hasn't had the best homes and the neighborhoods he was living in…it could have happened to anyone."_

"_You're probably right," the woman smiled. "A good home with loving parents and siblings he can look up to is just what he needs."_

_

* * *

_

_Nnoitra was now fifteen and had been living with his current family for five years. They were the complete opposite of his past two homes. The mother and father were loving and the two younger boys were rowdy but thought that Nnoitra was cool. And then there was her. She was everything that Nnoitra hated. The way she would look at him whenever he would pass her in the hallway. The interruptions she would constantly cause when he would speak at the dinner table. He had-had enough. _

"_You're so creepy," she said to him the one day. _

_Nnoitra stared blankly at her and she shuddered._

"_Exactly my point."_

_She pulled her purse over her shoulder and flipped her hair, "I don't know where you came from, but you should go back to the hole you crawled out of. You have been leeching off of my family for five years and while they might have pity for you…I don't."_

_Nnoitra said nothing but watched as she walked off, but not before shouting a, "stay away from my room, I don't want your diseased hands to touch all over my stuff!"_

_Nnoitra smiled. _

"_I can't believe she hasn't come home yet!" _

_The father hugged his wife and held her close, "she'll be alright…I know it."_

"_But the police-"_

"_Are looking for her."_

_Nnoitra watched from the hallway as the couple cried silently. _

_

* * *

_

_**Missing High School Tennis Player's Body Found**_

_Nnoitra watched silently with uncaring eyes as the body was lowered into the grave. He blocked out the sobbing and wailing cries from those around him. _

_

* * *

_

Nel shuddered and shook her head, trying to erase out the images from the story that Nnoitra finished telling her.

"So, you want to know how I got all of these?"

"No."

Nnoitra lifted up the skeletal head and tossed it up and down before holding it still.

"The first fire…I was too little to do anything except light up the place with matches. I am sad that I have no memento of her though," he sighed. "I was able to get the other three corpses when I was older, after high school. I visited their graves one night, dug them up and well…here they are."

Nnoitra motioned to the pile of skeleton bones that were lying on the floor in a pile.

"And you just…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Killed them?" Nnoitra finished for her. "Of course I did! They wouldn't have suspected a pitiful kid who had an abusive drug and alcoholic user for a mother. I only had intentions to kill the second one because she was such a bitch. The caretaker was just a little extra bonus. And finally that little whore who looked down on me…"

Nel cringed as he began to chuckle in delight.

"She was so much fun before I killed her!"

Nnoitra went into detail about how he killed his last victim. Nel squeezed her eyes closed and forced herself to hum loudly to block out the words that were spilling out of his mouth. She could not take anymore and she screamed loudly until her voice cracked and gave out.

Nnoitra laughed and tossed the skeleton head aside before walking over to the sobbing woman. He knelt down and brushed her hair away from her face. Nel flinched and tried to back away but he grabbed onto her arm and held her still.

"What's the matter, Neliel?"

He cocked his head to the side as he watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks. For some reason it fascinated him and he reached out to touch one of the tear drops, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Are you afraid that you'll wind up like that last whore?"

"You know what?" he asked her, staring down at his fingers. "She cried too when I raped her and then right before I stabbed her in the throat."

Nel went stiff.

"Of course," he slowly looked up at her. "I wouldn't do that to you."

That did not bring her much comfort.

"Oh no," he laughed. "I want this to last for as long as it possibly can before I stab you in the throat."

Her eyes widened.

"Shall we begin?" he grabbed the front of her shirt and began to tear it off. "Yes, let's begin. Right now."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm not going to lie, I'm bad at fight and action scenes. It's not my forte. I'm more into the romance/smut part and I'd rather write something steamy than something that deals with action and fighting so...meh to anything that sucks. I'm a bad downer on myself for that one. Also I apologize for where the story ends. I just felt that if I let it end the other way then I would continue writing and it would be a five thousand long chapter. So the other chapter is being worked on right now and if I'm lucky, I should have it up by tomorrow or Thursday. Yay for lots of chapter updates! I should be working on my cultural report on ikebana but...I'm not haha! So enjoy you guys and thank you so much for the reviews and favs! Also critiques are most welcome cause that is what makes me a better writer. :)

Oh and before I forget, the M rating comes a bit into play here. And one more thing to address, I'm not someone who is into gore or anything like that or...sick things. I'll mention things like a character speaking of slicing someone open but I don't go into graphic details. It's not my style. So if anyone was expecting that, please don't be afraid to read because it won't happen. I know some might have a concern about that but...it's really not my style. I think I would get sick if I wrote that cause my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it and yeah, my story is not a sick gore fest but a reasonable drama...or I hope a reasonable drama. Okay, I'm done rambling, sorry! Go read now! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

Nel could not believe what was happening. This was not supposed to happen. It surely was not in their plans and yet, here she was, vulnerable and having Nnoitra's dirty hands running down her body to her pants where he was unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down.

She thought they were only going to play mind games with one another until one of them lost. That's how their game had always been, or at least his game had always been. Now it had turned physical and real quick. She was not expecting that to happen.

"Be still," he hissed, tugging her pants down.

Nel struggled and kicked out her legs as much as she could, but when he decided to sit on them, Nel whimpered as spindly fingers reached for her underwear.

"…please…" she croaked.

His hands paused and he moved them upwards to the two large mounds encased in a black bra. His hands ghosted over her breasts before undoing the clasps. It was his luck that the bra latched in the front and he would not have to be bothered with trying to get it out of the way due to her hands tied up.

Nnoitra grabbed her breasts roughly and squeezed them before playing with her nipples. He was fascinated by how big and soft they were at the same time. And a real bonus for him was that they were real and not fake, which made him even more excited.

Nel tried jerking away but only managed to push herself into his hands. She groaned in frustration and tried to move her legs again but they were going numb because of the weight on top of them.

"It would be more enjoyable if you just stayed still," he squeezed her roughly before releasing her breasts.

He climbed off of her and kneeled next to her side, going back to her underwear. He pulled her pants down as far as he could before tugging at the matching black panties. Nnoitra was not pleased when Nel squeezed her legs shut, trying to stop the fabric from sliding down any further. He reached his hand back and smacked her across the face.

Nel cried out, her head snapping to the side. Her legs fell slack and she could feel the material being pushed further down. He had full access to her now and there was nothing she could do about it. She was completely hopeless.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she felt fingers probe at her entrance and she gave a silent scream as they were shoved inside.

* * *

"Damnit, how much further?" Grimmjow snapped.

"J-just o-over there," Tesla stuttered.

Harribel was driving with Starrk in the passenger seat. Grimmjow sat in the back with Tesla, making sure the lackey did not escape.

Grimmjow was becoming more impatient with each passing minute. His leg was shaking and his adrenaline was pumping. He wanted to get to Nnoitra. He wanted to wrap his hands around that thin throat and choke every last breath out of him. He wanted to get to Nel and save her. He wanted to-

"R-right there!" Tesla shouted.

Harribel pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. The house was large and she did not want to separate in case there were other people inside the house. It would be best if they stayed together in case something happened.

As if reading her thoughts, Starrk turned around in the seat to face Tesla.

"Is there anybody else inside that you know of?"

Tesla shook his head.

"You sure?"

"N-Nobody…unless invited and I don't think Master Nnoitra would want to be bothered right now."

Grimmjow's face paled and he practically kicked open the car door. Harribel yelled after him, opening her door and stumbling out of the car. Grimmjow did not hear her over the cocking of the gun he had in his hand. If anything was happening to Nel, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

"You are so tight," Nnoitra seemed pleased. "You'll enjoy this soon enough."

Nel shook her head and sobbed. She gave up pleading for him to stop because he was not going to stop any time soon. She tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers moving inside of her and she sighed in relief when they were removed. It was dumb to sigh in relief; she knew that, because it was only going to go further downhill.

She tried not to listen as his zipper was pulled down and there was shuffling about as clothes were tossed to the ground. Nel jerked as she felt a hand on her knee, prying her legs apart for full access.

"I hope you are ready because I know I am."

Nel opened her mouth but instead of hearing her own voice, a loud shot rang out that vibrated off the walls and all around.

Nnoitra jumped up immediately and nearly tripped over his pants. He straightened up when he realized who was standing there and he smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Grimmjow. I was expecting you would show up here sooner or later."

Grimmjow said nothing. There was rage in his eyes as he observed the scene in front of him. Nnoitra with his pants off and Nel lying on the floor, tied up and pretty much naked. He growled in the back of his throat and his blue eyes darkened.

"Grimmjow," Nel whispered in disbelief. She did not think that anybody would make it there in time to find her.

Grimmjow focused on Nnoitra and he held the gun up, cocking it once again and aiming it right between his eyes.

"Real quick, before you do anything rash," Nnoitra said as he picked up his pants and casually put them back on, as if nothing was going on before the blue-haired man stormed the basement.

Grimmjow should have just done him in, but he wanted to make sure that the last thing Nnoitra saw was him.

"I'm assuming that Tesla was the one who gave away my location."

"Yea, you should have found another person who can keep their mouth shut and not have squealed so easily," Grimmjow remarked.

Nnoitra finished zipping up his pants, "you're acting as if I didn't have a back-up plan."

"Feh."

"You think I am that stupid to believe everything could go that smoothly?" Nnoitra chuckled and took a step forward.

"Think again," he said.

Grimmjow followed his every move carefully. He was anticipating for the other man to jump out at him and attack. He made sure to keep an eye on the other man's hand movements. Grimmjow did not know if he had a concealed weapon on him whether it be a gun or a knife or something else. The last thing he needed was to have a surprise attack and have a knife protruding from his body.

"Tesla has always been a little tattle-tale," Nnoitra walked over to one of the pillars in the basement that ran from the roof to the ceiling. His fingers danced lightly on a switch that was attached to the pillar.

"So of course I would need another plan."

With that being said, Nnoitra flipped the switch down and sent the basement into darkness. Nel gasped loudly and Grimmjow's senses went into fast mode.

He could hear shuffling around and he turned to where he heard the movement coming from. His hand remained firm on the gun but he was not about to start shooting rounds into the pitch dark. His eyes quickly adjusted and he was able to spot movement not far from where he had heard the noise coming from.

"Fucking bastard."

Grimmjow could make out a faint object being lifted from where he assumed Nnoitra was and quickly reacted. He ran towards the man and crashed into him, using his shoulder as a battering ram. The 'oof' that followed was a good indication that he hit Nnoitra straight on. Plus the fact that his shoulder throbbed after impact, was a good sign that he made a direct hit as well.

They both fell to the ground and Grimmjow swore as the gun bounced out of his hand and went skidding across the concrete floor. He was not able to see where it went and could not search for it as Nnoitra was kicking at him, and a kick to the face made his vision blur.

"Change of plans," Nnoitra grunted as he stood up. "I'm going to do away with you first. You're more of a problem then I thought you would be."

Grimmjow heard a loud click and he quickly rolled as far away as he could as a round was shot off.

Nel screamed and curled up into a ball. The sound of the gun echoing loudly as it pinged off of whatever tools were laying about.

Grimmjow had no time to think as he tried to take cover. It was hard to do so with so much crap that was around. Plus anytime he did move, it would make a sound and Nnoitra would fire a round in his direction. Luckily it was dark and the man could not see that well either or else Grimmjow would have been injured or worse.

"Stay still and let me finish you off quickly!"

Grimmjow hid behind what he figured was a trash can. It would not give him that much protection but he figured that it would give him a chance to figure out what his next move would be. He had thought that Harribel and Starrk were right behind him but they weren't and something else had to have gone wrong.

As several more rounds were fired off, he could only hope that the other two people were safe and that they would get down to the basement soon or else there would be problems.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Harribel gasped as she stood still in the living room.

Starrk nodded his head, "sounds like gunfire."

The two had entered the house, after they had made sure that Tesla was secured and not going anywhere. They did not trust him and figured that he would double cross them as soon as he was in Nnoitra's presence.

Starrk made sure that the blonde haired man was bound and secured in the locked car. They did not need any other problems while trying to get Nel out of the house safely.

"We need to get downstairs and fast," Harribel said as she started opening random doors, hoping that the next one would be a set of stairs that would lead them downwards.

Harribel ran into the kitchen and spotted another door. She raced over, her hand grasping the door handle and twisting it when she felt something cold press against the side of her head.

"Remove your hand and take a step back."

Harribel let her hand slip and did as the person told her.

"Good, now slowly turn around."

She did so and when she looked up she could see Starrk lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Starrk!" she cried out.

She went to move forward but the person, who was ordering her around, grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"If you don't want your brains to be splattered all over this kitchen floor, or your friend's for that matter, I suggest you listen to me."

When Harribel finally looked at the man, her jaw dropped and she could only stare in disbelief.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Still lots of thanks to all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome! Still continuing with the action bit which should start wrapping up by the next chapter. I keep saying the end is near but it really is near haha! I don't think this story will be over 30 chapters. I'm thinking...guessing...maybe to 26 the max. I know how everything is going to happen but it just depends on when I decide to stop for a chapter and how long I write dialogue...etc...etc... so yeah. I'm so excited though because I rarely complete stories and this will be my first one that isn't a one-shot heehee!

Oh and before I forget, I got news that my sensei's family is fine over in Japan. I feel so bad for the people of Japan, it's awful! So if you are able to donate then please do, they need all the help they can! And if not, just keep them in your thoughts and prayers and hope that those who are missing are found and that they are able to quickly recover from this natural disaster. That is all.

Go on and read and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach!

* * *

"You…I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?"

"Why would you, Szayel Aporro Granz, be here and helping Nnoitra?"

The pink haired man smiled calmly, while holding the gun with one hand, he released Harribel's arm with his other so he could push up his glasses.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You have nothing to gain by kidnapping a woman who you have never interacted with before and have no purpose in your life."

"True but…" Szayel chuckled lightly before continuing. "When someone is offered a large sum of money, it's sort of hard to pass up. Besides, funding for my research is low and this will definitely help it out a lot. I could care less about Nnoitra or what he has with the other woman, Nel you said? I don't care about all of that. I just want the money, so here I am, assisting."

Harribel laughed in disgust, "so you mean to tell me you haven't been paid yet?"

"I've been given an advanced amount and then once all of this," he waved the gun around in the air; "nonsense is over with, I will receive the rest."

Harribel studied the man and felt even more disgust rise up in her chest. She had seen him around once or twice and he always appeared to be the calm, quiet one that would do his work and go about his business. She would have never have placed him in the same category as Nnoitra but then again, his only real gain was monetary and that was it. Although he did seem to be the scheming type, but she had never given him a second thought because they worked on opposite sides of the building. They were in two different departments. People like him made her sick. He was the kind of person that could care less about a person's life, as long as he was getting something out of it in the end. Harribel was going to be damned if she let that happen.

"And what if things don't go according to plan, then what?"

Szayel looked a little taken back by that question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sure you were given an advance on the money but what if things didn't go as they should and you did all of this for nothing?"

Szayel scoffed, "you're not going to talk me out of this."

Harribel's lips curled up in the corner, "I had no intention of doing such a thing. I doubt that a few words could ever change a mind like yours."

She paused and Szayel's mind was already working, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"However," she carried on. "If things did not go as they should be and Nnoitra never gives you the money, say if police are involved and then you get arrested of course-"

"Your point?" he snapped.

"Is all of this worth it then?"

Szayel shrugged, "it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I see."

Harribel closed her eyes briefly and took a breath before opening them again. She knew Szayel was watching her every move but…

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm willing to risk things too, especially to make sure my friends are safe and to see bastards like you and Nnoitra behind bars."

"What do you-"

Szayel grunted as Harribel swung her leg out high and connected with the side of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was blindly making his way over to where he believed Nel was. His hands were spread out in front of him as he tried to feel for her body. He was also trying to stay quiet so Nnoitra wouldn't fire in his direction. He could hear him reloading his gun and knew that more rounds would be fired off. If he was able to find his own gun, which would be better cause then he could shoot in the man's direction.

'Damnit Nel, where are you?' he thought as he inched even further.

His fingers finally brushed against something soft and he smiled. It was her hair, it had to be. He could hear her panicked breathing and he did not want to startle her so she would draw attention to them. He thought of the best way to get her attention without freaking her out.

Quickly, he placed his hand over her face, hoping he covered her mouth and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Be quiet!" he hissed.

Nel, on the other hand, was nearly to the point of freaking out. The lights had gone out and things went crazy from then on in. Loud gun shots were erupting from all over and she could not see. She was laying there naked and cold, afraid to move because she did not want to get hit.

She felt something brush her hair but she thought nothing of it until she felt a hand cover her face and she began to squeal but she heard Grimmjow's voice hissing at her to be quiet. She instantly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grimmjow, you're okay," she whispered.

"Of course I am," he grunted.

"I'm so glad," she almost cried.

"Now's not the time," he scolded her.

"But-"

"Stay still, I'm going to cut you free," he said as he pulled a pocket knife out and flipped open the blade.

Nel felt her stomach drop.

"It's dark, you can't see…what if you cut me?"

"Shhhh…" he hushed her. "I won't cut you."

"Promise?" she whimpered as she felt his hands blindly trying to find her tied up hands.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"I promise now stay still and keep quiet."

Grimmjow worked on the ropes that had her hands tied up and tried to work fast but not too fast so he wouldn't wind up cutting her by mistake.

Nnoitra had stopped firing rounds and was quiet. Grimmjow found that to be quite odd but when the other man spoke, he knew he had to work a bit faster.

"Why don't you come out and play?" Nnoitra taunted. "It's not fun playing by myself."

Grimmjow wanted to respond but he was not stupid to give away his location. Nnoitra probably knew the basement like the back of his hand and would be able to find them without needing any light.

"Are you afraid?"

Nnoitra cocked the gun and shot another round off.

"Are you afraid of dying and not being able to save your little princess?"

Grimmjow sawed through the rope and when he felt the pressure being released, he grinned in success. He dropped the knife to the ground and began unraveling the rope with his hands. Once the rope was done unraveling and Nel was able to pull her hands away, he went to work on the rope that had her feet tied up.

Nel on the other hand was trying to put her bra back on. She blushed in the dark and felt embarrassed that Grimmjow had to see her that way. She felt dirty and ashamed as he had barged into the basement and stared at her near naked form. Not to mention that Nnoitra violated her and it made it all the more worse. On the other hand she was grateful because he was not able to go all the way with her and if that was to have happened…

'Don't even think about it,' she thought with a shudder.

"There," Grimmjow softly said as the ropes to her feet were finally cut through.

Nel wasted no time in pulling her underwear up and her pants. Her bra was back on and her shirt she could not find but it had been destroyed when Nnoitra ripped it off of her. Without even saying anything about it, she felt something soft tossed against her.

"Put it on," he told her.

Nel's fingers brushed against the soft material of his shirt and she smiled as she gratefully pulled the shirt on above her head.

"What do we do now?" she asked him.

"Try to get the fuck out of here," he told her and grabbed her hand.

They both tried finding their way to the beginning of the steps but a couple of shots were fired in their direction.

"Did you think I didn't know what you were doing?" Nnoitra said to them in almost a scolding manner.

"I am not as stupid as you think I am."

"Feh, could've fooled me," Grimmjow replied back.

Nnoitra yawned mockingly, "I grow tired of this game. I thought it would be fun to shoot you in the dark but…now it's growing old and I'm sick of you disrespecting me in my own home."

"Sucks for you then."

The lights were clicked back on and Grimmjow and Nel were temporarily blinded. Now they were out in the open, without a weapon save a pocket knife, and Nnoitra's gun pointed in their direction.

"So," he said, a few feet away from them.

"Which one of you should I shoot first?"

Nel whimpered as she clutched Grimmjow's arm, her body shaking in fear. She did not want to die, especially by an asshole like him and in his basement no less.

* * *

Back upstairs, Harribel was wrestling Szayel to the ground. The man was strong, she gave him that much credit, but she felt that she could subdue him if she did not lose momentum and slip up. She had a hold on his wrist and she snapped it back, listening to the bones crack and the man scream in pain. She grinned and twisted the broken wrist even further.

Szayel dropped to his knees in agony and Harribel kicked him in the side of his head once again. Hopefully this time he would stay down, but so far, all of her efforts had only been giving her a little bit of time to plan another retaliating attack. He was like a cockroach that did not want to die.

"If…you think…a broken wrist…" Szayel wheezed, "…will stop me then…think again!"

Harribel felt her feet move out from underneath her as Szayel knocked her to the ground. She landed on her backside hard and could spot the gun, which was knocked away in their struggle, laying a few feet away. She tried scampering towards it but felt a hand grasp her ankle and tug her back. She kicked her feet out and tried to connect but the hand twisted her ankle and she cried out.

"A little payback," he said and squeezed the ankle, twisting it in an angle which it should not go.

Harribel felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and she tried not to let the pain get to her. If only she knew which his stronger hand was, she would have gone for that one instead. She felt herself being pulled back until she was practically face to face with Szayel.

The man had let go of her ankle and was now standing up, looming above her. He had used his right hand to pull out a long hunting knife and was holding it in a striking position. His hand was poised right above her chest.

Harribel's eyes widened in fear. How she could have gone from having the upper hand to now about to be stabbed to death was beyond her. She had fought as hard as she could and now it was all going to end.

"I would ask you if you have any last words but," he twirled the knife around briefly, "I don't really care for anything else you have to say."

He brought his hand back and quickly brought it down to stab her. Harribel closed her eyes, anticipating a piercing pain but…it never came. She cracked her eyes open slowly and nearly cried for joy.

"Starrk!"

The other man was standing behind Szayel, fingers wrapped tightly around the hand that was holding the knife. He still looked a little dazed but there was more anger in his eyes than confusion.

"Now this isn't very nice."

It was all Starrk said as he snapped Szayel's other wrist back, breaking it.

* * *

"Eenie…meenie…minnie…moe…"

Nnoitra teased them as he swung his gun back and forth before pointing it directly at Grimmjow.

"You need to go."

Grimmjow glared.

"Bye, bye."

As the loud shot rang out it was accompanied by Nel's terrified scream.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I hope this chapter speaks for itself without needing an explanation. I hope the characters come through, their emotions and can kind of tie into how they are in the actual manga/anime. I think that a character that has a strong/vulnerable side makes a good one because humans have many emotions and many sides to them. I also think that certain situations and emotions can trigger people to act, think and react in different ways before, during and afterward. So with that being said...enjoy this chapter! Also thank you to everyone for reviewing. I can definitely say that after this chapter right here, there will be two chapters and the story will be finished. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Bleach!

* * *

Grimmjow stared down as blood began to seep out from the gunshot wound. His hand covered his stomach and it too started to become bloody.

"Well…damn…" he wheezed as he fell to his knees.

"Grimmjow!" Nel cried as she tried to help him to the ground.

"Grimmjow…are you okay…oh my god…"

Grimmjow coughed and tried to laugh but it hurt, "do I look…okay?"

Nnoitra stood above them, laughing as he held his gun, ready to shoot at them again.

"Oh, this is hilarious!"

Grimmjow's eyebrows were knit together in anger and Nel stiffened next to him. Her shoulders were tense and her body became more rigid the more she listened to Nnoitra laugh.

"I promise…I'll get you out of here," she whispered to him.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but Nel was already standing up straight.

Nnoitra stopped laughing when he realized that Nel was now standing up and not on the floor sobbing, as he expected her to be.

"What's the matter, Neliel? Upset because I shot your boyfriend? Now you can watch him bleed to death and we can continue where we left off!"

Nel glared. At first she was scared. She had been so terrified because she felt weak and vulnerable. She had no way of protecting herself and the only thing she could think of was to stay alive until someone had rescued her. Help did show up and now the price for that help was someone she cared about being shot. In a way she felt guilty because if she had not involved Grimmjow in her issues with Nnoitra, he would have been at home and safe. Now because of her, he was laying on the floor bleeding.

"I'm done," she said calmly.

Nnoitra ceased his laughter.

"Done? What does that even mean?"

Nel closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "I'm done playing your games. This ends now."

"Oh? And what are you planning to do about-"

Before Nnoitra could finish his sentence, Nel launched herself at him. Her fist went straight for his face and when his head jerked to the side, she brought her left hand up and caught him underneath the jaw.

Nnoitra had no time to react as he was being attacked. His head jerked to the left and then was tilting backwards and before he knew it, he felt all the air leave his throat as it felt like his windpipe had been crushed.

Nel's fist went directly for his throat and she punched him as hard as she could. She did not give herself time to celebrate as the man could easily fight her back, even with his throat being punched. She grabbed for his arm and twisted it, letting the gun drop to the floor. She rushed behind him and tugged his arm back, trying to cause as much pain as possible.

"You..biiitch!" he cried out.

Nel kicked him behind the knees, sending him crashing to the hard cement floor. When he was down, Nel spotted her torn shirt and she snatched it up before wrapping it around Nnoitra's throat. She curled her fingers around the ends of the shirt and tugged it backwards.

"Gaaaaah!" he choked and tried to grab the shirt.

Nel continued to pull and she pressed her knee into his spine, making him bend backwards and with nowhere to go.

Nnoitra gasped as he felt the air leave his body. Not only was his throat in pain but now he was being strangled to death. This was definitely not in his plans at all. He was not expecting for her to attack him, finding her incapable of ever doing so. Whatever changed in her had surprised him to say the least.

Grimmjow watched with blurry eyes as Nel attacked the man. He wanted to stop her but he did not have the strength or energy to say or do anything. He was surprised, probably as much as surprised as Nnoitra, as Nel fought him. The way she moved, how quick she was with her hands and now…Grimmjow groaned.

He did not want her to have the life of someone on her hands. He would rather do that for her because it would not bother his conscious in the least. He was strong both physically and mentally but at the moment…he was physically weak. He wanted to call out to her to stop but he found himself losing consciousness.

'Damn,' he thought. 'Can't even…speak…'

He watched for as long as he could. His eyes latched onto Nel's darkened amber eyes as she continued to squeeze the life out of Nnoitra.

He had to try and say something…anything…because as much as he wanted Nnoitra dead, he did not want Nel to be responsible for it.

"Nel," he choked out.

She did not respond.

"Nel…" he tried again.

He took a deep breath, using whatever energy he could, "NEL! STOP!"

And with that, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Harribel had rolled out the way in time before the knife landed where she was lying just a few seconds ago. She wanted to yell at Starrk but in the end, she was just grateful that he was there to stop Szayel.

"I think a few more seconds and I would have been a goner or seriously injured," Harribel joked.

Starrk did not find it funny and the displeased expression on his face said it all.

Harribel rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm, "oh lighten up, it was just a joke."

"I don't find it funny."

"Better than dwelling on what could have happened, right?"

Starrk chose not to answer and he walked over to Szayel who was knocked unconscious. Starrk had knocked him out cold and was now looking around for something to tie him up with. Harribel, sensing what he was looking for, began to search as well.

"Will this work?" Harribel asked, bringing out a long rope.

"Yes," Starrk said as he held out his hand.

Harribel tossed the rope to him and he tied Szayel up. Once he was done, he stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I think we should-"

A gunshot interrupted him and Harribel's eyes widened.

"I know there were shots before but…that sounded way too close," she said.

Starrk nodded.

"We need to get downstairs," she said rushing towards the door.

Starrk ran after her and grabbed the back of her shirt, stopping her from opening the door.

"Do you know what you're even walking into?"

Harribel glared at him from over her shoulder.

"I don't care."

Starrk sighed heavily.

"What if Nnoitra is standing there with a gun pointing up at the stairs and you rush into the basement and right into him."

Harribel frowned.

"You can't charge in there without knowing-"

"I know that my friends are down there and could be seriously injured or worse!" she shouted at him.

"I understand that but you can't help them if you are injured," he calmly explained.

Harribel's hand went slack on the doorknob and she turned around to face him.

"You don't understand and I hear what you are saying. I know I'm putting myself in danger and if I get hurt then I can't help them but…I promised Nel that I would be there for her no matter what. Even though Grimmjow is an ass, I've known him for a very long time and…well while I won't admit it to his face; I do care for him in a sisterly way."

Starrk smiled gently at her.

"So you see…if I rush into danger blindly then so be it, as long as they come out alive. I'm taking a huge chance but," Harribel laughed a little. "I really don't care at the moment."

Starrk leaned down and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

"And that's why I love you so much."

Harribel's face was flushed and she reached up to kiss him back.

"I love you too."

With an elaborate wave of his hand towards the door he grinned, "shall we both go headlong into the basement and where danger is awaiting us?"

Harribel smiled, "yes, yes we shall."

* * *

Nel felt a sense of power overcome her as she held the torn shirt to Nnoitra's throat and started pulling. Her whole body shook with rage, adrenaline and fear. Fear if she did not end this now, then Grimmjow would die, she would possibly die and then her friends, her brothers…they would be tormented by Nnoitra until they met their fate as well.

Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. Her thoughts were clouded black with anger and when she shoved her knee into his back and heard his gasping and gargled voice choking, her grip tightened and she pulled her hands so they were closer together.

The man was a nuisance and had no regard for the life around him. At first she had felt a slight pity towards him because of the things he had went through as a child. If his life had been different, they wouldn't be in this position but then again…he had control over his own destiny. He did not have to do those horrible things to the women that passed through his life. He chose to do so and so her pity for him vanished away and was replaced with anger and loathing.

This was the man who started everything in high school, harassed her at her job and cost her said job, stalked her when she went to college and then continued to follow her a couple of years later. She could never move on and live a happy life as long as he was alive. He had been away, but no protection order could keep him at bay. He had too many connections and was too cunning for the police to keep track of. She was ending it and taking matters into her own hand. It would end and then she could move on and live the life she was supposed to have. A life that was happy and productive, not living in fear and watching over the shoulder for any threats and danger.

"G-g-gaaaaah!" Nnoitra choked out again.

Nel barely noticed as she moved her hands to cross over each other, the shirt tightening to the point of no return. It was his time to suffer. After burning down her home, putting her brothers in danger…her hands shook and she gave a hoarse scream as she briefly released the shirt but only to give it a hard yank and pull extremely hard.

She did not feel the hand on her shoulder or the people calling her name. She did not feel herself being yanked backwards or the shuffle of feet all around her. All she could think of was eliminating the danger that was in front of her.

* * *

Harribel and Starrk raced down the stairs and what met them surprised both of them. Grimmjow was unconscious with blood pooling on his stomach and hands.

"Grimmjow!" Harribel cried as she raced over to him.

She checked his pulse and when she faintly felt it she sighed in relief but they had to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.

The next shocking thing was Nel, who was choking the life out of Nnoitra, and Nnoitra who was gasping and wheezing. Compared to the cold, unemotional look in Nel's eyes, Nnoitra's were clouding over and slowly closing.

"Starrk…Nel…she's going to…"

Starrk was already on it and was putting a hand on Nel's shoulder, trying to shake her out of it. She did not respond and he called her name several times. When she refused to respond, Starrk grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back towards him.

The woman stumbled back and collided into Starrk's chest. She felt two hands on her shoulders steady her and she jumped in fright.

"Shh…it's just me."

Nel snapped out of it when she heard Starrk's voice. She spun around and made sure that it was really him and when she did, she began to tremble.

"W-what happened?" she asked, somewhat confused.

Starrk blinked and then nodded his head to where Nnoitra was wheezing and holding his throat.

"I think you were a few more seconds from taking his life."

Nel put a hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"I didn't think…I thought that…"

Starrk pulled her close and rubbed her back as she buried her face into his chest. He watched as Harribel grabbed some spare rope and tied Nnoitra up.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried soothing her. "You lost control, it's understandable."

Nel shook her head, "no, you don't understand. I was trying to subdue him, just to get out of here but…my mind went blank and I don't know what happened after I punched him in his throat."

Starrk understood where she was coming from. It was one of those moments of extreme anger where nothing but your emotions take over. Everything that someone had been feeling comes pouring out in a single act of violence.

"He's tied up and I'm going to call the police," Harribel said, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone.

Starrk nodded his head.

Harribel dialed the police and when she hung up the phone, she walked over to where Starrk was still trying to calm down a crying Nel. She hugged her friend from behind and whispered soothing words into her ear. Nel spun around quickly and latched onto Harribel and she cried even harder.

"I-I could have p-put you g-guys in d-danger," she sobbed and hiccupped.

Harribel chuckled, "well I almost was stabbed by Szayel but-"

Nel wailed at this and hugged her friend tighter.

"It's okay though! We're all okay and Grimmjow will-"

Nel lifted her head and her eyes were wide with tears pouring out of them.

"Oh my god! Grimmjow! Is he-"

"He's fine," Starrk said as he squatted next to the injured man.

They did not want to move him until help arrived. So they patiently waited while the cops arrived along with medical assistance.

* * *

After a long ten minute wait, the police and medical assistance finally arrived. Starrk spoke with the police about everything that had happened while the medical personnel placed Grimmjow on a stretcher and carried him out of the basement.

"Do you think," Nel softly spoke, "they will send me to jail?"

Harribel looked surprised, "what? No! You were defending yourself, we all were. You were kidnapped for heaven's sake!"

"I know but…I almost killed him."

"Better him than you," Harribel muttered.

Nel watched as the one of the officers walked up to her.

"You're not under arrest," he said. "But we are going to have to speak with you. With everyone."

Nel was a bit scared and still shook up from everything that happened.

"And Nnoitra, will he…is he going to be locked up or-"

The officer shook his head, "it all depends on the statements we get, charges being pressed, court proceedings."

"Of course we will be pressing charges!" Harribel snapped. "Four people were almost killed tonight by two men!"

The officer held up his hands, "I understand ma'am but we can take care of all of this at the station."

Harribel grumbled as she led Nel out of the basement and outside. She spotted Tesla standing to the side as he was speaking with the officers. Nnoitra and Szayel were being carted away in another ambulance, separate from the one that Grimmjow was in.

"If you don't mind," the officer said, coming up behind the two women. "You can ride in the back with me."

"But Grimmjow-" Nel looked concerned and wanted to be there with him.

"He'll be okay Nel, I promise," Harribel said.

"Ah…I guess…" she was hesitant to leave but she had no choice.

Starrk came up behind them, "let's just get this over with so we can get home to our families."

The three were led to the police car and were taken down to the local station to begin questioning and pressing charges against the two men that made their lives a living hell that night.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I know that this seems I'm updating and rushing through it and maybe I am but honestly you guys, I'm ready for it to end and I'm excited for the story to end. It's been almost a year and I'm proud of this story and it's my favorite one that I have written. So I will probably have the last chapter, the epilogue, up in a day or so and then...yeah. :(

So please enjoy this chapter! :)

P.S. This would've been up sooner had FFN was not acting up with their chapter/story uploading...thing. But thanks to one of the guys in the technical forums, I was able to bypass the damn thing and upload this chapter! Let's hope that FFN fixes this crap cause it's a bit ridiculous.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

* * *

Grimmjow could hear beeping and muffled voices. If this was supposed to be heaven, he would rather be in hell. Come to think of it, he was surprised he wasn't in hell to begin with. He was not that great of a person, or well he thought he was but others…maybe not so much.

"Stupid…noises…" he grunted in frustration.

"Grimmjow?"

"Shut up."

"Grimmjow, are you awake?"

He felt a hand on his forehead and he shivered at the touch.

"You're kind of burning up, I should get a nurse."

'Nurse? Since when does heaven…hell…have nurses?' he thought.

He felt something pressed against his ear and then heard another loud beep.

"He's running a slight temp; we'll bring in some aspirin to lower it."

Aspirin? Now this was becoming the weirdest place he had ever been in. With that everything went black again.

* * *

The next time Grimmjow came slightly to, he was burning up and felt constricted. He slowly opened his eyes and everything around him was blurry and slightly dizzy. He closed his eyes again trying to keep the spinning room away.

"Here, let me help you."

He felt the constriction loosen and he sighed and dozed back off to sleep.

* * *

Eventually Grimmjow was finally able to wake up without feeling hot or cold and without the room spinning. His head was not throbbing and he felt okay compared to the rough night he head. Sometime during the night he had realized that he was not dead or in heaven or hell, but he would call the hospital hell considering it was noisy outside of his door.

"Grimmjow?"

He grunted in response.

"Your fever is down and it appears to be gone, that is great!"

Grimmjow realized it was Nel and he turned his head and saw her sitting next to his bed. Her eyes were lit up with happiness and he smiled a bit at that.

"Hey," he hoarsely spoke.

Nel jumped up, "you need some water."

Grimmjow couldn't deny that, his throat was extremely dry.

He watched as she poured him a glass of water and brought it over with a straw. He scooted up a little in the bed and realized that his whole body was weak and could only move a little. He felt like a moron having to have Nel help him drink from a straw but he was thankful.

"Do you feel better now?"

He gave a slight nod.

Nel sighed in relief.

"How long have I been out?"

Nel put the glass down and she sat down in the chair, "just a day."

"And the bullet?"

"Went right though you and did not hit or damage anything internally," Nel told him. "The doctors said you were lucky."

"Feh, I'm just amazing."

Nel rolled her eyes and stood up when she realized that Grimmjow did not look all that comfortable.

"Let me help you," she said, pulling his blankets out of the way.

She tossed the blankets onto the bed and then the pillows behind his head. She was careful of the I.V. that was in his right hand. With a heave, she was able to scoot him up in the bed and then she fluffed out his pillows and put them behind his head. She then put one of the blankets on, after he told her that one would do.

"Better?"

"Much."

Nel sat on the edge of the bed and played with the hem of her shirt, "I just want you to know that…well…I'm sorry you got shot and if it wasn't for me then-"

"Shut up."

Nel sputtered and looked shocked.

"E-excuse m-me?"

"Just shut up," he told her again.

"But I-"

Grimmjow frowned at her, "if you're going to say you're sorry and that it was your fault that you drug me into all of this mess-"

He saw her slightly flinch.

"-then I don't want to hear it. It's not like you could have stopped me anyway," he finished.

Nel visibly relaxed.

"I understand that but-"

"But if it was up to me you would have stayed home and I would have taken care of everything."

Nel turned her body to face him more, a scowl on her face, "that wouldn't be fair because it wasn't your problem, it was mine."

"Don't care."

"Grimmjow," her voice rose in slight anger, "you're injured because of-"

"Damnit Nel, I said to shut up!" he snapped at her.

They were both glaring at each other now.

"If you want to cry about it then go ahead and get it out of your system but I'm not going to lay here in this fucking hospital and listen to you say it was your fault. You think I haven't been shot before?"

Grimmjow's mouth curled upwards at her small gasp.

"I'm sorry…I just feel bad, can you at least give me that much?"

Grimmjow reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it, "yeah but you shouldn't feel guilty, especially when someone took a bullet because they love you."

Nel's eyes widened and her lips parted in a small 'o.'

"Did you-"

He rolled his eyes, "yeah."

"You mean it?"

"Hn."

"Oh…Grimmjow!" she cried.

"Don't expect to hear it from me again," he warned her.

Nel didn't listen as she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him almost sloppily on the lips.

He gave a muffled grunt of pain but the kiss was overriding any discomfort he had.

* * *

Grimmjow had eventually dozed back off to sleep shortly after and did not awake again until later that evening. The room was empty and Nel was nowhere to be found. He sleepily reached over for the cup that had a straw in it and snatched it up. He drank the room temperature water and grimaced. He couldn't wait to get out and have a beer or some hard liquor. He needed it after everything that had happened.

He tried locating the t.v. remote after finishing the water but could not find it and was going to buzz the nurse but the door came flying open and in walked Nel with a bag in hand.

"Hey, you're awake," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah."

"I have a surprise for you," she sang.

He could only wonder what it was.

"I wasn't supposed to bring this here…I don't think but…I figured you might want something other than what they have been feeding you."

Grimmjow's mouth began to water when Nel pulled out a bento box.

"I hope you're hungry."

He nodded and waited patiently as Nel set up the bento on the pull out table. She handed him a pair of chopsticks and he dug in immediately, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Oh…this is awesome…so much better than that other crap…" he spoke through the food and swallowed.

Nel was setting up her own bento box and was slowly eating, compared to him.

They remained quiet as they ate and when they were finished, Nel cleaned everything up and sat down in the empty chair.

"I wanted to tell you, about Nnoitra," she said.

"What about him?"

"They arrested him, Szayel and took Tesla into questioning."

Grimmjow nodded for her to continue.

"Nnoitra is in another hospital but under police arrest," she explained, her eyes latched on to his. "Szayel is refusing to speak and is maintaining that he is innocent and did nothing. They are going to probably try him for attempted kidnap…"

"Go on."

"As for Nnoitra goes, I had to speak with the police and spoke to them for about two hours or so," she sighed and brushed her hair over to one side. "It was very long and exhausting. I told them everything and even had to write a statement."

"And?"

"I think there's a good chance he'll be locked away for a very long time," she finally smiled. "Which is good because I don't ever want to see him again. But-"

But's were never a good thing.

"I'll have to testify against him in court."

Grimmjow did not like this because if Nnoitra had a good defense lawyer than they could make Nel out to be the bad person when it was the exact opposite. The case could blow out of proportions and if the media got involved, it would be nothing but harassment from the press and…he did not want to think about it.

"I know what you're thing," she wrung her hands and then stilled them in her lap. "But I don't have a choice but to testify against him."

"If it means him being sent away-"

"Yeah, that's exactly how I see it. I don't think there is any way he can get out of this," she sounded pretty confident. "I mean I'll have a lawyer because it would be stupid of me to not press charges against him for everything he has done."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Tia and Starrk are pressing charges against Szayel and even though they both beat him up pretty bad," Nel giggled, "I think it will come out as being self-defense than anything else…or so I hope. We will just have to see. I just wanted you to know though."

Grimmjow was glad she informed him of everything that was going on. It would be a complete shocker if the legal system worked against them and Nnoitra would somehow manage to slip away again. If that was to happen, he would probably consider moving out of the country. Then again, no country had a perfect legal system; it would be all too easy if that was the case.

"I hope he is being charged with attempted murder," Grimmjow snapped. "That bastard nearly killed me."

Nel's face paled and she shook her head, "I don't want to think of that. It's bad enough you're laid up in the hospital for a few days."

He shrugged, "shit happens."

She couldn't help but stare in disbelief at him. He laid there as calm as could be, his face pretty much expressionless except the little frown that he always seemed to have.

"How can you be so calm about something like that?" she tried not to get herself worked up.

"I don't know…I just am?"

She sighed, "I don't know what I would have done if you were-"

He laughed loudly, "you can't even bring yourself to say it."

"Of course I can't!" she snapped at him. "I'm not trying to jinx you or me or anyone else!"

He held up his hands, "alright, calm down."

"Not until you take it back!" she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyebrows knitted together, "are you kidding me?"

She shook her head, her hair tousling about.

Grimmjow crossed his own arms over his chest and both of them sat there scowling like two little children.

"I'm waiting," she tapped her foot.

He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she leaned closer to the bed. "I couldn't hear you."

He looked to the side; not meeting her eyes, "I take it back."

Nel uncrossed her arms and clapped her hands together, "thank you."

"Whatever."

The nurse chose that time to walk in with a happy smile plastered to her face, "it's time for your medicine."

"Ugh…just shoot me."

"GRIMMJOW!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the long wait! I mean I really apologize. I know I said I was going to update and everything but with FFN acting up and then my Japanese class, I just became so consumed with that. Then I took a trip down to visit my family in Texas for the summer and between that I am taking more tutoring classes to further my learning of Japanese so...yeah. Plus I couldn't think of a way to end this, even though at the time I did have an ending in mind. Well FFN kind of ruined that when the updating thing was being annoying. So yeah. I decided to type something up sort of quick to give you guys as an ending. I'm not sure about a sequel. I'm kind of 'eh' about Bleach anymore. It's just becoming kind of old for me and not as exciting as it used to be. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Maybe I'll come back and edit through it and correct mistakes. If I do come out with a sequel then a notification should pop up if I'm on your author alert thing.

What else? I just hope that this story turned out complete (even though I am at the end) and it took you on a ride from Grimmjow and Nel's relationship to Nnoitra's creepiness and stalker-like behavior to now them closing a chapter and starting up again. I'm actually happy with this story because I got everything out that I wanted, I finished it which is a big thing, and I was able to get people to read my story and enjoy it as well. So I hope this final chapter is okay with everyone. I am leaving it as such so it can open a new door if I want or just leave it closed. I mean, who knows if the plot bunny will bite me and I get a bug up my butt and start writing a sequel to this.

Alright, sorry for rambling on so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you to EVERYONE who has read this story, left a review, added it to your favorites and added me to your favorites as well! You guys are awesome and while I may not have responded to all the reviews (I apologize for that) I still read each and everyone and thanks a lot! It means a lot to me to get positive feedback and even decent critiques on how to make my story better. So thank you again and I really do hope you guys enjoyed the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach

~~~One Year Later~~~

Nel wiped her dirty hands onto her ripped pair of jeans and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She blew out a tired breath before cracking her back and stretching her arms.

"Glad that is over with," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Finished already?"

She plopped down onto the couch and leaned up against the warm, hard body of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she glared at him.

Grimmjow jerked his thumb towards the t.v., "game."

Nel frowned and grabbed the remote, turning off the soccer game, earning a protest from Grimmjow.

"Why'd you do that for? We were in the lead!"

"Because, you are supposed to be helping me and I still have three more rooms to paint."

Grimmjow rubbed his forehead, eyes closed as he tried to relieve the oncoming headache. He knew he was supposed to be helping with the painting (that was planned over three weeks ago) but he was quite frankly…lazy…even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Come on, Grimmjow!"

She then pouted, "don't you even care that I almost fell off a ladder while painting the den in your favorite color."

"I'm not buying it."

"But…" she turned to face him better. She licked her lips and her voice lowered, "won't you find it really romantic and sexy when you walk into the bathroom and it fits the mood?"

He shifted slightly.

"Just imagine it," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me…in the tub with bubbles…naked…candles and soft music playing in the background and the wall not being a hideous color."

Grimmjow snorted, "why would I pay attention to the color of the wall when you will be naked in the tub?"

Nel pushed away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, "because I will be and I don't want to look at an ugly white wall!"

"Are we seriously arguing over painting bathroom walls?" his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Yes."

Grimmjow growled softly.

Nel didn't back down.

"I won't leave you alone and let you watch the other game that is coming on," she grinned. "Yeah, I know there is another one and I will nag you the whole time."

Now Grimmjow had two options, either try to ignore her and finish watching his game or just hurry up and paint the rooms she wanted and then enjoy his game later on. Knowing how bad Nel's nagging could be and how much she would pester him, plus the possibility of her holding back sex…that did not sit right with him.

"Fine."

Nel jumped up and clapped her hands together, "thank you! Now let's paint the kitchen. I have extra brushes for you and since you are tall you can get above the cabinets. I picked out the best color! It's a light yellow to brighten up the room but not too yellow to where it is sickening. I was thinking of painting patterns as well but not sure what…hmmm…what do you think Grimmjow?"

"I think we either start painting or you're on your own," he replied, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

Nel followed behind, rattling off more design plans she had for the rooms.

* * *

Later that night, after a long day of painting and moving furniture around, both Grimmjow and Nel were lying in bed. Nel had her head resting against Grimmjow's naked chest as she ran her fingers over the skin.

"Thanks for helping me today."

He grunted in reply, his hand moving through her hair.

"I like this."

"Like what?"

"You and me, lying here after a long day of work. I've grown to enjoy it lately."

"It would be more enjoyable if-"

Nel laughed and cut him off, "we are not having sex, I'm too tired."

"Bitch."

She kissed his chest and giggled, "love you too."

She sighed softly, "did you ever think we would wind up at this point?"

"Not really."

"I didn't either. I thought you were an asshole and wish you would disappear."

"Heh, I thought you were a bitch," he chuckled. "Still do."

Nel smacked him hard and Grimmjow yelped. She then kissed the red mark and continue to run her fingers over the now, reddened skin.

"I'm glad we are able to have peace though. It took a long time. I mean if you didn't show up in my life then…"

Grimmjow's hand tightened in her hair. He realized what he was doing and released her hair, going back to fingering the soft strands.

"Well don't think about it anymore, Nnoitra is behind bars and won't be getting out for a very long time."

"Even still, all the crap that he did," she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking about all the bad things when everything is so good right now."

Grimmjow shrugged, "you're a woman, that's what women do."

Nel sat up and glared at him, "and you're still a jackass!"

"Calm down, bitch."

Nel went to smack him but he caught her wrist and tugged her down before rolling on top of her, pinning her with his body. She struggled against him but he just chuckled and pinned both her arms above her head.

"Let go of me!"

"No way, not when I have you like this."

"Ugh, you're such a pig!"

He smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips in a hot kiss. Nel struggled against him but sighed after a while and kissed him back.

"I told ya," he said after he broke apart their kiss.

"Told me what?" Nel asked in a dazed state.

"You couldn't resist me."

She rolled her eyes and struggled to get her wrists free, "can you let go now? You're heavy."

Grimmjow shook his head as he ground up against her, the smirk never leaving his face, "I have a better idea…"

"You have work in the morning."

"So do you."

"I have to be up earlier to make sure my brothers get to school."

"I think they are more than capable of getting themselves off to school now."

"But-"

"I think you're out of excuses, Nel."

She bit at her bottom lip, her heart thumping away in her chest. It was so hard to resist him sometimes.

"Well…" she grinned. "I did want to finish decorating after work."

"Fine."

"Really?" she looked surprised that he agreed so quickly but then again she was offering sex for his help. And in Nel's mind that would totally be wrong but considering it was her and Grimmjow and that was how they worked together, it was totally right.

Nel giggled, "I love you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grunted in reply before capturing her lips into another kiss.


End file.
